Goddess at Goode (Part 2)
by SilverHuntresses
Summary: Part 2 of Goddess at Goode. Follow the demigods' on their last school semester while they deal with jealous, meddler and bored gods. Uncle Rick owns the characters, LyannaElan owns the picture, BUT THE PLOT IS MINE!
1. Chapter 1

**Narrator's P.O.V. (me, the author)**

Normally, when we start a New Year, we're all hopeful about what is going to bring us. If it'll bring troubles, good grades, new loves or simply is gonna be another boring year, in which we can't wait till the summer comes, so we can be lying around in our beds, pools and do nothing.

If you came here looking for this, then, let me stop you right there.

This ain't what you'll find!

If you already read part one, good for you! I congratulate you for keeping up with me! If you didn't... WHAT THE HADES ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!

Since it's a new year and the beginning of a new semester for our lovable demigods, let me do a recap for you (in case you're lazy enough to not check the first part):

Our favorite/troublemaker Love Goddess, Aphrodite, was bored at the end of last summer, so she decided to ruin our demigods love affairs, specially our power couple, Percabeth (and I can argue with you all day about on how other couples are more adorable and stuff, but there's one thing you can't deny: Percabeth **are** the King and Queen of this freaking court. Meeting adjured).

But, in the only one act (it must had been some swallow pride moment for both) of goodness, Athena allied with Poseidon into stopping Aphrodite. That's why Uncle P (I always imagine Thalia calling him that, I don't know why) send his beloved daughter Benthesikyme (or Thesi, for short... I wonder how did she had to live until she was allowed a nickname, poor girl...) to the surface to help her half brother and his friends. But, oh boy, she did found troubles.

First, of course, it was the common mortal thing jealousy. And who wouldn't? With flaws and everything, they're perfect!  
Second, the insecurities. I'm telling you, this girls have the same insecurities as the rest of us, pathetic mortals out there.  
Third, what happens when you add to the mix a forbidden love, an ex cheating husband who seeks revenge and a jealous immortal older brother?

Well, troubles, of course!

Turns out, Aunt Dite (I think no one had ever thought of calling Aphrodite, ' _Grandma_ ', because I have the feeling she'd incinerated them in the spot... I wonder how she'll do when her kids have kids. Hm...) meddled into Apollo's favorite seer! And, whether you like it or not, Octachel was born! But Apollo didn't like it. Actually, he felt jealous of Octavian and he allied with Eris (you probably remember her... She's always trying to please her mother, Nyx) to break them up!

Another trouble: Thesi's cheating husband, Enalos, was responsible of many horrors. To start with, he cheated Thesi with Khione, our favorite Ice Queen, who turned out to be Thesi and Calypso's best friend! Also, remembered that Callie was visited by Odysseus before Percy and Leo? Well, they had two kids! Leo almost breaks up with her! But, those kids were killed by Thesi, who was tricked by Enalos!

Also, Enalos was responsible for tricking Triton, Poseidon's ' _heir_ ' and Amphritite's pride into having a demigod child. She was named Ariel and, it turns out, her family didn't want her! So, when Thesi found her, she leaded our power couple (again, Percabeth), who ended up adopting her. This made Triton super jealous and super paranoid, who teamed up with Athena to pulled away our newest family.

And, to end things, Enalos kidnapped our oldest Stoll, Travis. Katie was tricked into think Enalos was Travis and she freed him from his prison. When Travis was rescued, Katie stated she was taking him to CHB to heal. Connor, Travis' almost twin brother, decided that Travis needed his help and was going to, without consulting his girlfriend, Lou! Connor, how can you be so insensitive!?

Another coupe who is returning to CHB are Gruniper (you know, Grover and Juniper). Apparently, the Council of Elders think that Grover takes his responsibilities as Guardian of the Wild too lightly, so the ecofriendly couple decided to return as well.

Other couples? Jasper goes strong, with a little bit of insecure from Piper's side, who still questions herself and why Jason chose her instead of Reyna. Talking about safe...

Frazel goes strong as well, taking baby steps into a more open relationship (and, when I mean ' _open_ ', I mean ' _willing to show everyone else they're a couple without feeling embarrassed about it_ '), which works great for this two.

Caleo had a bit of dramatic events with the news of old babies and burying old axes and stuff. But Leo knows the battle isn't over and has an as up his sleeve. Wonder what that is...

Solangelo is **not**... Solangelo. The friends are having a rough communication moment, in which Nico decided to cut all tied with Will, who was confused about what happened. Will they make it work? Or are they stuck in the ' _friendzone_ ' for ever?

Our more violent couple, Chrisse, is having a pranking war. Is still unknown if they dragged other demigods into it, but I'm assuming this will stay one-on-one. Besides, Clarisse hates to lose and Chris is a little too proud to get help, so... My money is, somehow, on Chris. Who do you vote on?

A new couple has arrived to our universe! Reyna, a half of our ' _single ladies_ ' duo (Thalia, our stubborn, strong headed and sassy Hunter, will remain single until the end if her days) has found someone! Turns out, one of Octavian's friend has his eyes set in out Praetor! We'll see how the story unfolds...

Also, I added another demigod to the group, besides little and adorable Ariel. His name is Garian, and is a son Bellona's Greek side, Enyo (and, before you start complaining that Bellona has no Greek side, let me tell you I did my research and she does have one! Maybe she wasn't as worship with the Greek as she is with the Roman, but they both exist!). So, we probably will see more bonding time between him and Reyna.

I think that's it, right? I'm not forgetting anything? Good! Wait, no! I almost forgot Percabeth!

 **S.H.A.M.E.O.N.M.E.**

Percabeth had their share if troubles as well. The biggest one was when a certain god (let's say his name, Apollo) went incognito into Goode to make Rachel fall in love with him. It didn't work, but instead, he made Annabeth to fall in love with him! Of course, Percy wasn't gonna leave his lady to deal with it alone. Like the gentleman he is, he fought for her, even when she didn't remember any of her demigod life! Luckily, things work out just fine.

 **NOW** , it's a wrap!

I know you don't wanna hear me babble anymore, so let's get on with the second part of the story... Ladies and gentleman, I give you...

 **GODDESS AT GOODE, PART 2**

(Please, turn off your cellphones during the time this story is played. Also, try not to munch really loud and, especially, aw in the right places with the rest of the crowd)

* * *

 **Piper's P.O.V.**

Things had been a little strange in the past few days.

I didn't actually paid a lot of attention to it, but it all started with... Calypso.

It was like if one day, she decided to wake up and start being mean with Annabeth. I'd always assumed this argument will see the surface sooner or later. After all, Calypso almost convinced Percy into staying with her in Ogygia. But Percy was too loyal to his (at the moment) _unknown_ love for Annabeth. So, he left to save the world.

What I never expected was that Calypso was _this_ resentful.

"So, Annabeth..." Calypso had started this morning, when we were having breakfast "How does it feel to always being at Percy's shadow?" Annabeth gritted her teeth and didn't dignify herself with an answer. Instead, she took her breakfast and walked to the couch, were Rachel was talking to Thalia "So pathetic..."

"Why do you tick her off like that, Calypso? I don't get it..." Hazel tried to keep the waters calm, in a matter of speaking.

"Because it must be so frustrating that Percy was tempted to leave his fate and her for me..." I slammed my fist against the table, tired.

"Enough" I said, glaring at her. Normally, my feelings towards Calypso are neutral, but this time she crossed the line "What you're doing is out of line. If you think that, keep that to yourself" I finished, grabbing my breakfast and walking to Leo, who was talking to Chris about something "Either you control your girlfriend, Valdez, or I will" I warned him before heading to my room. I decided I had enough of the drama, so I changed from my tank top and shorts to some more presentable clothes to go to school.

 _Knock, knock!_

"May I?" I heard Jason on the other side. I sighed and opened the door for him.

"What's up, _Sparky_?" I greeted him, going back to clean my room.

"What's up with you?" I turned to see him, confused "Why did you snap at Leo?"

"Because he needed to talk to Calypso" I was about to use the word ' _control_ ', but I changed it in the last minute "She's getting out of line with Annabeth. About Percy"

"And, what did you expect?" This time, I was shocked "With a disaster like Percy, who wouldn't try to open Annabeth's eyes?"

"Are you on drugs, Jason?" I joked, to see if he was being serious. But he was.

"C'mon, Piper... He's not that great-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there, mister" I cut him, not wanting to hear more "If you're looking for drama, you ain't gonna find it with me" I sassed him, walking out of my own room.

"Great... Now, he's rubbing off on you!" he accused, following me "I went to you for support, not this!"

"Then, go to Octavian" I snapped at him, really not liking he was acting like this. I walked back into the living room and headed to Annabeth, but Percy caught up with me.

"Would you keep an eye on her?" he whispered, glancing at Calypso. _Apparently, Percy wasn't as oblivious as we thought..._

"On it" I admitted, walking to my best friend "Hey, bestie!" I wrapped an arms around her shoulders, loosely. Thalia and Rachel were giving me warning looks that I avoided "Listen, I need your advice on something-"

"Is about on how to keep your boyfriend idiotic?" she interrupted me, obviously still hurt.

"No" I confessed. I didn't know about what I was gonna ask her advice, but that was _not_ definitely it "I was thinking more about the line on Calculous" I half lied. My grades on Calculous hadn't been the best.

"Oh" she gasped, blushing "I guess I could tutor you..."

"She just wished she could do something more than making out with Percy" Calypso butted in. I saw Annabeth clenching her fists in rage.

"Like you're any better-" Percy and Thalia stopped her, when she launched at Calypso, who was smirking.

"See? He can't see _me_ hurt..."

"Shut it, Calypso, or I'm setting her free" Percy threaten her.

"Some friend you are, Valdez" Annabeth scowled at him "Minimum, you should keep her away from us, but looks like you aren't man enough-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there" Leo got up and walked to her, while I got in the middle. I saw the rest watching us like a tennis match "Or you'll regret it"

"Like I would regret punching your girlfriend in the face if she doesn't stop taunting me about Percy?"

"Like if Percy was man enough" I blinked hard at Jason's word.

"Jason, man, what the-?" Percy looked baffled, not understanding.

"Jason, you don't have to be so mean!" Hazel separated them "You're not like this, what's wrong?"

"Looks pretty simple to me" Frank got up from his seat "Gods, being cheerful and naive doesn't suit you, Hazel" _OK, this is out of control! What the Hades is going on?!_

"Like you are any better, Zhang! Gods, you're a grown up guy, you can be afraid of a stick!" Leo picked the fight with Frank. Soon, everyone was shouting at each other and their weapons were almost at their necks.

 _What the heck did just happened?!_

* * *

 **Rachel's P.O.V.**

When Piper started to talk to Annabeth about Calculous, I pulled out my phone and saw a new text.

 **From Teddy: ' _I'm down. We need to talk_ '**

 _Well, that was weird..._ He didn't sign it at the end with one of his characteristics lines, like ' _I 3 U_ ' or ' _Miss U_ ' or not even ' _Good Morning! :)_ '. I frowned and grabbed my backpack, leaving the apartment. I tapped my foot against the floor, waiting impatiently for the elevator. When it arrived, I climbed on and waited to get down. When I reached the ground floor, the doors opened and Octavian was standing there.

"Holy Athena!" I placed a hand on my chest, totally surprised "You scared me!"

"Didn't mean too" he replied, but it was kind of off the way he said it "C'mon, I'm taking you to school"

"Didn't we have to talk?" I asked him, when he moved to grab my hand and pulled me out of the elevator. I gently pulled my arm away and looked at him.

"Oh, right..." he nodded. He wasn't nervous or anything. He wasn't rubbing his neck or looking at the floor. He was staring at me, right in the eyes. And that made _me_ uncomfortable.

"About...?" I started, so he could explain to me.

"College" I nodded. It was normal he was concern. I had promised him I was gonna try to apply to NYU, so we could see each other every day at campus and stuff "I'm moving out of campus" My jaw went to the floor.

"Wha- _why_?" I managed to finally splutter out.

"Well, I decided to stay closer to you, and now that you're staying in the Empire State place, I guessed I could moved in and we could spend more time together"

Half of me wanted to malt because of the consideration of the action. It was so sweet of him!

A quarter wanted to scold him, because his education was first and he needed to learn.

The other remain part of my brain wanted to run away from him.

 _Why?_

I have no idea.

"A-are you sure about this?" I checked with him, not wanting him make a rush decision. He frowned.

"You don't want me closer to you?" He gave me a sad look, like the puppies, but even better.

Almost all my brain was screaming 'NO', while the other part was screaming 'YES'.

"No!" I blurted out, not wanting to argue with my brain at the moment. His face showed relief "I just wanted to make sure you didn't take any irrational decision" I admitted. He smirked and wrapped his arm around my waist.

Yesterday, I felt sparks when he touched me.

Now, I feel nothing.

"You're my irrational decision" OK, either is the sweetest thing ever or the creepiest. He leaned and kissed me. And I found it hard to kiss back. He insisted and kissed me hard, but I pushed him away a little. I got scared when I saw him almost glaring at me.

"I-I just had breakfast and didn't brushed my teeth" I lied to him. He raised an eyebrow, like he didn't understand "Bad breath" He gasped in understanding and pulled out a packet of mints.

"My girlfriend needs to have her breath OK" I caught the packet of mints and raised my eyebrow at him "Now, want me to take you to school?" I hesitated. _Why on Hades I hesitated?_

"Sure" I followed him outside the lobby, him grabbing my forearm and leading me. Like if I was a possession and he all he wanted was to exhibit me. When we got to his car, he climbed into the driver's seat and left me on the street.

"Well?" he hurried me. I raised my eyebrow again, but I opened myself the door. _This is so unlike him..._ He started to drive and we drove in silence, no music no nothing.

"So... Have you heard from Dylan?" I tried to break the ice. He just kept driving until a stop.

"Dylan who?" he questioned me.

"Dylan, Trenton, the guy-"

"Are you cheating on me?!" OK, time to jaw to hung open.

"wHAT?! Are you freaking asking me that?!" I accused him, angry. I don't know why I was so angry at him. Maybe because he just accused me of _cheating_!?

"You're asking me about someone-"

"-we were setting Reyna up!" I completed the sentence before he did. It was his time to gasp and keep quiet. Since we were on a stop, I grabbed my backpack and climbed down the car.

"Where are you going?!" he screamed at me. I didn't answer. Instead, I kept walking towards the school. I needed to think.

Why was he moving into the city?

Why I don't feel sparks anymore?

Why did he thought I was cheating on him with Dylan?

Was he cheating on me, with someone in the city?

Did I... Did I still love him?

I needed to speak with someone. Someone who wasn't flashy or meddler or talker. I needed a listener.

"If you're listening... I think something is wrong here... I need your help" I whispered, before walking inside the school.

I just hoped she got my message before the end of the day.

* * *

 **Benthesikyme's P.O.V.**

I was making breakfast for Sally, Paul and Ariel. Percy and Annabeth had spent the weekend at the Empire State place, so, they weren't around for it.

Since Mother threw me off my house (more like palace, it's hard to call that thing a home when you barely see your parents during the day and it has so many freaking servants that the hallways are empty with cordially talking), Sally and Paul (the Gods bless their marriage and love for ages to come) told me I could stay with them, if I was willing to share the room with Ariel.

I accepted immediately.

"Good morning, Thesi" Sally greeted me, when I was finishing the eggs. I smiled at her. I had insisted in them to call me Thesi, instead of ' _M'lady_ ' and all that.

"Good morning, Sally" I told her, putting down the pan.

"Oh, sweetie, you didn't have too" she thanked me, when she saw the breakfast. I shrugged and poured some coffee in her mug.

"It's the least I can do to thank you and Paul about letting me stay in your place"

"Don't forget Percy and Annabeth" she reminded me, sipping her mug. I smiled at her, remembering how much fun Percy, Annabeth, Ariel and I had yesterday "They needed the day off..."

"I don't mind looking after Ariel" I admitted, sitting down with her "I like her"

"Good morning" Paul came into the kitchen, kissing Sally in the cheek. I nodded at him, as a greeting while he sat to eat "Thesi, I must say... you're getting better at cooking"

"I- it was nothing" I blushed at the complement, embarrassed "I- I better go wake Ariel up" I excused myself, getting up. I walked in tip toes inside the room, where Ariel was sleeping not as peacefully as I expected "Ari?" I shook her lightly, watching how her little face frowned, probably at the nightmare she was having "Ari" I tried again. This time, she woke up.

"Mommy!" she screamed, completely scared. I hugged her and stroke her hair, in an intend of calming her down.

"It's OK, Ari... Aunt Thesi is here..." I cooed her, over and over. Sally and Paul rushed in, both looking worried.

"Everything alright?" Paul frowned at the image we were displaying.

"Just a nightmare" I assured him, trying not to worry him. Sally didn't seem to buy it, but nodded and left the room with him.

" _Fank_ you, Auntie" Ariel mumbled against my shirt. I smiled down at her.

"No need for that" I told her, wiping the tears off her eyes "Now, you wanna talk about it? Or you wanna wait for Mommy and Daddy?"

"Does Mommy and Daddy love me?" she blurted out, surprising me.

"Of course they do, mermaid" I looked at her straight in the eye "Underwater promise"

I guess I need to explain that:

One day, not very long after New Year's, Percy decided that it was time to test if Ariel had acquire some of Triton's powers. Of course, Annabeth almost kill him for just saying that, but turns out my brother wasn't as oblivious as I thought. He had consider all the precautions necessary. So, that day, Percy created a giant bubble and watched up with Annabeth while I checked Ariel's abilities. My little niece can breath underwater and is a fast swimmer for a 4-year-old.

So, an ' _underwater promise_ ' is the most serious promise an of us can do (us is Percy, Annabeth, Ariel or me).

I'm not dying to see Percy's face when Ariel comes asking for a weapon.

"But, _fe_ man say..." she stopped, like she wasn't suppose to mention it.

"What man, sweetie?"

"He's like Daddy, but he has _gween_ skin!" she described for me "And his neck moves like this" She began to illustrate with her hands, side to side, into her neck, like if they were gills "And, his _closes wewe_ shiny and he had a _fowk_!"

"A fork?" I asked, confused. She nodded.

"A _fowk_ like _Gwandpa_ has" _A fork like..._

"Can you promise me something, Ari?" I grabbed her tiny hands into mines and made her look at me "If that man tells you lies again, come and tell me, promise?" She nodded again, serious "Now, you want breakfast?"

" _Bweakfast_!" she celebrated, raising her little arms. I picked her up and made some airplanes noises while I take her to the kitchen " _Mowning, Gwandpa. Mowning, Gwandma_ "

"Good morning, sweetie" Sally smiled at her, with a kiss. I placed her down and gave her her breakfast: blue pancakes.

She gained that particular taste from Percy.

"What _awe_ we doing today, Auntie?" she questioned me, after eating half a pancake.

"Well, I was thinking a walk around the park, maybe a lake visit and then..." I smirked at her "We're gonna pay a quick visit to Mommy and Daddy!"

"Yay!" she squeaked, getting down to eat.

If she dreamt with who I think she dreamt then, like Hades he's gonna win. Like Hades he'll break her happiness like it didn't matter. Like Hades she'll see her life crumble again.

Not if I'm here to help her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chris' P.O.V.**

This week didn't start the right way.

Especially, when you are in a war prank with your girlfriend.

And she dyed all your clothes of pink.

"Clarisse!" I yelled from the laundry room, when I saw all my white shirts looking like it was a parade of, well... _pink_.

"Yes?" she looked in through the door, with a smirk in her face "Is anything bothering you?"

"Cut the nice crap, I know you did this!" I showed her the first shirt I pulled out of the dryer.

"Me?" She faked innocence, but I wasn't actually buying it. Even when she _was_ innocent, Clarisse didn't _act_ innocent "That's not my doing-"

"Oh, really?" I argued with her, kneeling down to see all my clothes pink. In the middle of all of it, I found a clothe that wasn't mine. A _red_ pair of panties "Then, whose are these?" I pulled them out and her face reddens as much as the panties. I smirked "So, these are _yours_ "

"Give them back" she tried to take them off my hand, but I put them out of reach.

"Not even by chance, sweetheart" She scowled at the given nickname. _Finally! A known expression_ "Now, they're my property and I'll do whatever I want with them"

"And what's gonna be that? Keep you company at night?" she mocked me. I didn't lose the smirk on my face.

"Are you saying I can keep you in my bed?" I suggested. Clarisse redden even more at that suggestion and bolted away from me "You want me, sweetheart! It's only a matter of time!" I screamed at her retrieving figure.

"What's a matter of time?" Nico, who was passing by, asked, confused "What's going on with you two?" I walked to him and patted his shoulder, sympathetically.

"That, Nico, is something you're not ready to know" I left giving him that cryptic message, which I'm sure left him baffled about it. I headed back to the Stolls' room and started to look between the prank supplies "Hair spray? Nope. Whipped cream? Too obvious. Toilet paper? Too cliche..."

"Turning into a new Stoll?" Reyna's voice came from the door and I didn't even dignify myself with an answer "Just saying, they would all expect it..." She left, while I kept looking around the supplies.

"Just a few more days, Chris..." I mumbled to myself. Reyna was kind of right: everyone expected me to become the class' clown because the Stolls weren't around. Pranking wasn't my strongest point, not like stealing was. I was kind of an expert in that area "Just a few more days until-"

"Rodriguez!" I winced at the scream that echoed all the house. Clarisse must have found my last prank, in which I turned all her cargo pants... for skirts. I came out and saw everyone in the living room arguing (some almost sparring) each other. But when Clarisse came out of her room, a skirt in hand, everyone back away and stared at us, like if we were a freaking circus "Where are they?!"

"Where are what?" I played dumb, just like she did when I told her about my pink shirts.

"My cargo pants! Where are they?!" she insisted, shoving the skirt to my face. I caught it and started to examined it in front of everyone.

"I don't have them, if that's what you mean" I acknowledged, telling the truth. She narrowed her eyes and stared at me, trying to see if I was deceiving her.

"Where did you hid them?"

"What the heck is going on with everyone today?!" Will exploded, looking around. I looked at him, confused, but all I could do was to smirk.

"Well, apparently, _Clary_ here can't see these are her cargo pants..." I teased her, throwing back the skirt. Her eyes opened wide big and she was about to launch at me (to strangle me, that's for sure) when Percy got in between.

"Stop it, right there!" he ordered. Surprisingly, Clarisse listened to him and stopped "Chris, if this is a way to make it up for Travis and Connor-"

"Nice try, Percy. But, no" I admitted, shaking my head "And, think it like this: if I wanted to fill the oh so great void Travis and Connor are leaving behind, don't you think I'll be bothering everyone?" My words got him thinking, looking around.

"Don't try to stop me next time, punk" Clarisse jabbed a finger in Percy's chest, getting his full attention "Because, next time, you'll be my target" She stormed out of the room, not before giving me a murderous look. I smirked, knowing that today she had to go to school in skirt.

"You know... This whole thing can end right now..." I followed her to her room, still smirking.

"Oh, really?" she turned to see me, glaring "And allow you to consider yourself better than me?! _Ha_! Keep dreaming, punk!"

"Just remember that I gave you a choice..." I reminded her "All you have to do is say the words: ' _I give up. My boyfriend is way better than me_ '" I whispered in her ear.

"Those will be your words, punk!" She headed back into her room, slamming the door.

 _What a day this will be..._

* * *

 **Garian's P.O.V.**

 _Knock, knock!_

"Go away!" I said, totally asleep. I wanted to keep sleeping. _It's something wrong with it?_

"Garian..." I heard Reyna's voice and groaned, hiding in my pillow "Garian, we're gonna be late for school"

"I don't wanna go!" I mumbled against my pillow.

"Garian, c'mon... It's your first day at Goode!" Reyna insisted.

"Exactly why it should be avoided!" I whined. I definitely didn't wanna go to school. I hated school, there was no other explanation. And I was terrible at it.

"The day you step into Goode would be your first day, even if it's today, tomorrow or next week!" she reasoned with me. I groaned again, knowing she was right.

"But, I don't wanna go..." I repeated. Reyna ignored me and pulled away my curtains, letting the sun in "Reyna!" I complained, but Reyna took the chance that, while I was shielding my eyes from the sun, she ripped off my sheets "Wait!"

"No more wait, mister! Breakfast is on the table and you better eat it before leaving" she slammed my door shut and I groaned to myself.

"She's worst than a mom..." I could be lying. I have no experience of having a mother while growing up, because mine dropped me off at my Dad's door when I was three days old. At least, that's what Dad is always complaining about. That she left him with another mouth to feed, that his duty and work was already enough time consuming to raise a proper child.

So, in the _very_ deep bottom of my heart, I was enjoying Reyna's attention while looking after me.

After New Year's, she told me her story. She told me that his father was a man of the military, in Puerto Rico, where she and Hylla where born (Hylla is my other sister... Isn't it cool?!). After Reyna was born, her Dad started to lose it little by little, until she had to ' _put an end to it_ '. She didn't explain exactly what she did, but all I know is that she and Hylla flee to the USA, where they parted ways: Hylla continued to Seattle, where she's now, the Amazon Queen (never visiting without a letter from Reyna, otherwise, I don't think she'll believe me). Reyna, whoever, found Lupa, the she-wolf goddess and the Legion, who chose her Praetor.

When she first met me, she was a little wary about my presence, because she told me that men keep breaking her trust on them or whatever that meant to her. But, when she learnt I was her brother (or half-brother, whatever), she was like, really excited and began to act a little like ' _mama bear_ ', kind of thing.

The only thing left was for her to feed me in my mouth.

 _Never_ gonna happen.

"And the sleeping beauty is awake" Will's voice filled my ears and I glared at him, when I got to the kitchen "Reyna woke you up?" I nodded, eating my already prepared cereal.

"At least, Clarisse didn't woke you up" Thalia pointed out, smirking. I nodded again. Clarisse was kind of my cousin in some way. I mean, both our parents are in the war business and (as Annabeth taught me, because she insisted that I know all of the stories and tales, claiming that ' _they could save my life_ '. And considering how insane my life just got, I won't argue with that) they could be consider cousins/siblings/father-daughter.

If that last one is true, I'll admit is hard to consider Clarisse my Aunt.

 _Really_ hard.

"Anyway, finish up, before Reyna has an attack" Will suggested, before stiffing. I looked up and saw Nico walking into the kitchen. Will looked sad, but kept his head high and left the room, while Nico followed him with his eyes, all glum and stuff. They haven't talked since before New Year's Eve.

"Looks like everyone in this house is at the brick of a fight" Thalia mumbled, sipping her drink. I nodded, agreeing with her.

"Is this common for demigods?" I asked her. She put her drink down and rubbed her arm.

"That depends... Ares' kids pick up fights with everyone, yet Clarisse is only arguing with Chris, nowadays"

"And the rest?" I wondered.

"Well... Jason, Hazel and Frank are, like, really calm, which is weird they go pick up fights..." she numbered "Leo is always joking around, so..." she shrugged, continuing "Annabeth and Percy's arguments are normal, but they've tuned down since Ariel"

"What about Will and Nico?"

"Those two are a mystery for me, either" I frowned, confused.

"Looks like Reyna, Rachel and us are the only ones not fighting"

"Cheers for that!" she raised her cup, like if she was giving a toast.

"Garian, you ready?!" Reyna shouted from across the house. I sighed and grabbed my stuff.

"The first day of my life... _again_ " Thalia patted my back in support.

"Think it like this: with us there, it could be your _last_ first day of your life"

 _That really didn't sound that bad..._

* * *

 **Dylan's P.O.V.**

 _She's not answering her phone..._

 _Why is she not answering her phone?_

 _Did she saw my texts?_

 _Was she with... someone else?_

"Staring at the phone's screen won't make it ring faster" Octavian mocked me, while I was staring at my phone's screen to see if Praetor had called me. I got her number from the New Year's Eve masquerade ball and we've been talking ever since. Everytime I'm in the phone with her, Octavian shows his head and smirks at me. It's his way of telling me: ' _I made that happen, don't you forget it_ '.

"I'm worried" I admitted, looking at him. He was finishing a paper due today.

"Would you relax?" he snapped at me, smirking "She probably forgot, because she's enrolling her brother on her school..." I raised an eyebrow at his detailed explanation.

"And, how do you know that?!" He simply looked up from his work and smirked.

"My girlfriend goes to the same school. _And_ is her friend" I gasped. _Why I always forget that detail?_ "Speaking of girlfriends... When are you asking her out?"

"When I know her real name" I replied, stubborn.

"I can tell you her name. Is-" I placed a hand over his mouth to shut him up. The next thing I know, he's licking my hand.

"Ew! Gross, man!" I complained, wiping it clean. He chuckled and stared at me.

"Now, seriously... Why are you waiting for?"

"She doesn't look like she's looking for a relationship..." I came up with that excuse, but he didn't buy it.

"Trust me when I say that, she wants it. She just don't know how to get it..."

"You seem to know a lot about her..." I noticed. Octavian paled a bit, but nothing else.

"We, um... we go to the same summer camp in San Fransisco" I nodded. That explained a lot.

 _Knock, knock!_

"I'll go" I got up, ignoring my phone for a second and opened the door. A red headed girl was standing at it, with a little mirror in her hand, applying lipstick. Her green eyes were standing up, because of the make up she was wearing. And her clothes were a tight jean and a red shirt, with high heels "Can I help you?" I greeted her, who put down the mirror and smirked at me.

"Only when I'm done with my boyfriend" she whispered in my ear, before walking inside my dorm. _Was that a joke or what?!_ "Octi!"

" _Rachel?!_ Wow!" Octavian was left speechless when he saw her. He was trying to say something, but nothing came out "Why- why- what are you wearing?" he finally managed to stuttered out. And, of course, she didn't like that reaction, because she pouted.

"Why? You don't like it?" she asked, faking being hurt. Octavian frowned at her reaction, but shook her head quickly.

"No! I mean... You look amazing!" he complemented her. She smiled and blushed, looking down and playing with a curl in her hand "Just a little shocking, that's all..." _Was it me or he was not being honest?_

"Yeah... I kind of change my whole wardrobe... My clothes were like, _so_ last season" I raised my eyebrows in surprise. I had a few runs with Octavian's girlfriend (like in the park, the masquerade ball, and double dates on the weekends), but this didn't sounded like her "So... whatcha doing?"

"Um, we just were about to leave for class..." I tried to save my friend, who looked tongue-tied.

"Speaking of which, shouldn't you be at school?" he noticed, raising an eyebrow. She pouted again, making her look like a cake doll.

"I dropped school"

"You wHAT?!" Octavian screamed, totally surprised. His girlfriend rolled her eyes and stared at him.

"They weren't, like, teaching anything useful... It's not like, what I'm doing for the rest of my life..."

"Um, Octavian..." I called him, showing him my watch. He nodded and grabbed his books.

"Look, Rach, I have to go to class, but I wanna have a conversation with you when lunch is here" She groaned.

"Whatever. I'll be at the mall" she announced, walking to the door. But, before leaving, she turned to see him "You know, I thought that boyfriend were suppose to be supportive... I'm not sure if I want you as my boyfriend anymore" She opened the door and left. Just like that.

"You OK, man?" I checked him, who was frowning at the door.

"Was it me or she was acting... weird?" I nodded in agreement "Wait, did she said ' _I'm not sure if I want you as my boyfriend anymore_ '?" He paled a little, like if he finally got the words she said.

"I'm sorry, man..."

"That's not Rachel" he concluded. He looked serious and focused, like if that statement gave him sense of life.

"I admit she was a little out of character-"

"No, Dylan. I know my girlfriend, the same way you know your sister. She may look like it, but that's not my girlfriend..."

"And, what are you gonna do?"

"Me? Nothing..." he recognized "But, until I have solid evidence, I won't trust her completely..."

"You sound like those old cheap soap operas my Mom used to watch..."

"Trust me, _my_ life is like a cheap soap opera..."

* * *

 **Triton's P.O.V.**

"M'Lord Triton!" I heard my name being called by one of Father's servants. I rolled my eyes and opened the door of my chambers.

"May I know why are you disturbing me, when I said that _I didn't want to be disturbed_?!" I could see him shaking like a leaf on land. _So pathetic..._

"Your- your Father had requested your presence, sire" he stuttered the order out. I groaned but left my chambers and headed to Father's Throne Room, where he was sat in his throne, while Mother was standing in front of him, her arms crossed in her chest. And, by the looks of it, he just had an argument with Mother, which means that, if I don't want to be on his bad side, I must behave. _Dear Gods, this will take forever!_

"Triton... So nice that you can greet us with your, um... _presence_ " I noticed a hint of sarcasm under his tone.

"I'm sorry that my duties had kept me away from my family" I lied, bowing. Curtesy and manners.

"What you do with your free time is none of my business..." Father clarified, raising an eyebrow "Or, it should _be_ my business?"

"No!" I blurted out, catching his attention "I mean... Not, unless there's something you wanna know..." I saved.

"Well, my main concerns right now is on land-" _Great, another reminder that my siblings and daughter are more important than me..._ "-but, I'm more concern about your lately behavior towards me and your sister, who was exiled without any valid reason by your mother" he sent a cold glare towards Mother's direction, who couldn't keep shut.

"Oh, so you continue to pick her up over your heir?!"

"Amphritite, we already had this argument. She's as much as your daughter as it is mine..."

"Any kid of mine will never favorites mortals over their own flesh and blood!" Mother was outraged.

"Even when that flesh and blood comes from your kids?" Mother narrowed her eyes at Father.

"Don't you dare bring that spawn into the conversation, Poseidon!"

"That's enough, Amphritite!" Father slammed his fist against his armchair "Benthesikyme, Perseus and Ariel are members of this family, and I suggest you to keep your opinions to yourself if you really want to maintain your title as Sea Goddess..." Mother got livid because of the threat, and shut her mouth "Good. Now, to matter in hands..."

"I'm not with freedom to discuss it, Father" I told him, serious. He raised an eyebrow "After all, I think the same as Mother" Mother sent me a sly smile in my direction, glad she had an ally.

"Why I'm not surprise by your answer?" Father recognized. I shrugged at him "But, that would only means you'd have to work your way up again"

"Excuse me?" I asked, not sure if I understood correctly.

"Triton, because you're my only, um, immortal son-" I glared at him "-the laws of Atlantis immediately dictate that you should take over my position when I abdicate" I nodded "However, I'm considering changing that law"

He said wHAT?!

"Poseidon, have you lost your mind?!" Mother interjected, fuming "No one in their right mind will follow your spawn with that mortal woman! I'm almost confident that he would not want the job!"

"Hold your horses, woman!" Father boomed at her, making her quiet "You're right, Perseus will never take over my kingdom, even if I ask him too..." Mother was already smirking in victory "But I was never thinking about him replacing Triton" _UH?!_

"Father, then who?" I questioned him.

"Whoever is more right and suitable for the role" He must have seen our confusing faces, because he sighed "I was considering that, instead of a male inherit the position, that the most rightful child takes over"

"Treason!" Mother yelled. I was gaping at Father. If what he said was true, it meant that I'd have to fight with my sisters for the right to be the only heir!

"Shut your mouth, woman or you're spending your time as a prisoner!" Father threaten her. That shut Mother up.

"If- If that's your will, Father..." Father turned his head to me, serious.

"Do you have a reason why I should not do it?" _I wanted to give him a million reasons!_ But he would consider them selfish, so... no.

"No, Father... I think you're allow to choose whoever you want to be your heir"

"Good" Father approved "Now, I suggest you to be ready for anything, because I won't let you know when a task or test would be taking place"

"Understood, Father" I bowed, respectfully. Mother nodded me and we both left the Throne Room, together.

"That thinking will doom your father" Mother spatted, not specifically at me "I'd have to get on his god side..."

"Then, I suggest you to stop snapping everytime he mentions his spawn, his lover or his grandspawn, or you'll never be" I was focusing on the future tasks ahead. I couldn't change my game of plan, or else Athena will make me pay. And having her as an enemy is worst than having Father as an enemy "Look at the bright side, Mother"

"And, which is the bright side?" I smirked at her.

"Well, you can always convince Rodo to hand me the spot" I emphasized, smirking. Mother was smirking as well.

"Keep that kind of thinking, my son... The throne will remain to be yours..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thalia's P.O.V.**

The ride that morning to the school was really awkward. We normally we all together in the modified Festus, but this time, things were a little different:

Percy used his car (a present from Sally and Paul when he turned 17) and took Annabeth, Will and Clarisse ( _surprise, surprise there!_ )

Jason took a ride with Leo, Frank and Calypso, who obviously were all on a really mad mood.

Piper asked for a car and drove Hazel, Nico and Chris to school, who were actually very quiet.

And, since Reyna took a cab early to take Garian to school and Rachel got a ride from Octavian, I decided to stay at home, to relax and do absolutely nothing.

 _No, not do anything... Thalia, you have a mission!_

Yep, I had decided to stay back and to find some kind of solution for all the arguing and fighting that had been going around lately.

So, I decided to start with Chris' room. His room was a total mess. _I've never seen something this bad before... Not even Percy's cabin back at Camp!_ I saw several prank supplies all over the floor. He also had a calendar hanged on the wall, where he had marked February 14th. I sighed, remembering that day was Valentine's Day. But what was curious was that he wrote the words ' _End_ '.

 _Was he considering breaking up with Clarisse? If so,_ everyone _was gonna pay..._

I continued with Will's room, that was more clean than Chris, but his floor was covered with medicine books and... snacks bags all over it. Will left a book opened on his bed. I picked it up and saw that was a book called ' _Make ups for dummies: make up with your friends/love ones like an expert_ '.

 _I knew Will was a little distant from Nico, but never knew it was this bad..._

Frank's room continued. This room was spotless. Everything was organized and in place, like if someone actually cleaned inside the room. His bow and arrows were outside his quiver, but that was it. I did noticed some kind of weird box on his desk, but I wasn't gonna pry in it.

I considered going inside Leo's room next, but I remembered he has metal scraps all over his room and that, if someone walks in without announcing, he flips out, claiming he has a ' _organization system_ ' and that we'll ruin it. So, I didn't went inside.

I walked into Piper and Hazel's room. Their room was also cleaned, especially for a shared room. They got along well, so I didn't see anything weird. But I did noticed the same box that Frank had on his desk, on top of Hazel's one. I didn't pay much attention to it, because it was probably one of those couple things that I don't understand.

I didn't checked Reyna's room, because she bunked with me and she wasn't arguing with anyone in the house. Rachel doesn't own a room in the flat, because her house is like three streets away from it. Octavian lives at the university campus with Reyna's new love interest. The Stoll's room has been empty since New Year's, same with Katie and Lou's. Juniper and Grover's rooms are also empty, and Percy and Annabeth live with Paul and Sally, which is no point to check. The only room left was Calypso's.

That girl gave me a strange feeling since the first time I laid my eyes on her. Is not that she's bad _per se_ , but she's always were conflict or doubt are. Either is a coincidence (a big and unexplainable one, but then again, we live in a world with gods and stuff. Everything is unexplainable) or she causes them.

I walked into her room, without knocking. I mean, I saw her leave, which was safe to say that no one was gonna interrupt me. Her room was filled with plants and stuff that way. It was similar to Katie's room, with green and stuff, but she had more flowers than Katie. In her desk, as well was the same box Frank and Hazel had. I started to grew curious about what was so great about that box, because no one else had the box. So, I picked it up and started to examine it, when I heard a noise coming from the kitchen.

"Hello?!" I called outloud. I had no reply, to which I took to either I was paranoid and no one else but me was at the house. Or, someone was at the house and it was a bad thing.

I grabbed the box from Calypso's desk and placed it inside my pocket before heading outside the room and towards the kitchen. On my way, I grabbed the first thing that I found (a baseball bat) and was ready to beat the crap of the one who was scaring me. When I reached the kitchen... it was empty.

I frowned and looked around, before noticing some crumbles on the counter. I opened the fridge and noticed some things missing, like milk and eggs.

 _Crrrissh_!

A loud crash came from the rooms and made me bolt in that direction. The noises came from Leo's room. I decided to face Leo's rage later and I opened the door. Where I thought I was gonna be greeted by metal pieces, I was greeted by an empty space, like if someone cleaned up the place.

The noises became louder the more I got inside the room. I walked, raising the bat behind my head, when I saw a person sat behind Leo's desk. The back was facing me, the only thing I could see was the hoodie that was hiding it. I was about to demand that the person turn around, when it turned around by will, showing me a shocked face.

But I think I was the shocked one.

" _Calypso_?!"

* * *

 **Annabeth's P.O.V.**

The week had became more and more harder as they passed. Now that the second semester of school was present, I was forced into looking for college and university options to get in or not.

I still haven't figured out how to tell my father that I wasn't gonna study in any of the mortal colleges and universities. Because Percy and I had been thinking about moving to New Rome once school is over.

In a way, we were gonna be closer to my family. And, even if he doesn't say it, I know Percy is a bit sad that he's not gonna see his Mom and Paul everyday. But he's strong and, when we talked about it, he puts a brave smile and waves it off.

Is the best guy I could wish to be my boyfriend.

"Annie! Anna! Wise Girl!" he kept calling me during the second break.

OK, maybe I exaggerate a little bit.

"Yes, Percy?" I sighed and turned to see him. He instantly turned serious and cupped my cheek.

"Don't think" he stated, surprising me. I frowned, not understanding "Your mind is still around the event of this morning" I gasped for a second. I wasn't even paying attention on what I was thinking about, but I did was thinking about it.

"That wasn't all" I admitted, looking down "College" I muttered, like if that was the only explanation.

"Well, we can't live in New Rome's campus" I looked up, scared that he changed his mind on living with me "Ariel needs her own room"

 _Ariel... How did I forget about her?!_

I finally broke down in tears, in his chest. He was startled that I broke down but he settled into hugging me closer to him and rubbed my back. I had so many thoughts and feelings and pressure inside, I was surprised I haven't broke before.

"Sorry..." I apologized, wiping my tears and sobbing lightly.

"Don't. You needed some release" Percy said at me "You're under a lot of pressure..."

"Yeah..." I noticed. His face suddenly lit up and smirked "What?"

"How about we go to CHB this weekend?" he proposed to me "We can take Ariel with us for her first official visit and, tell Chiron she needs a cabin and stuff"

"That's a great plan, Seaweed Brain" I teased him. He groaned, but he didn't lose the smirk in his lips "Don't offend by what I'm about to say, but I need some girl time"

"Should I call Pipes?" I frowned at him. _Since when did he called Piper, 'Pipes'?_

"I was thinking more of Thalia..." I admitted, shutting my locker close "You don't mind I leave you alone, do you?" He shook his head.

"Nah, I'll use the time to have siblings bonding time with Thesi" I nodded, a little part of my brain burning in jealousy. But then, I remembered she was his sister, she wouldn't dare to mess with Percy... _Would she?_

"That's- that's great..." I managed to say, trying to sound encouraging "Um, mind if Thalia and I joined you later?"

"You don't even need to ask" he kiss me quickly, knowing I wasn't very fond to PDA. That managed to pull out a smile of me.

"OK" I smiled at him. He grabbed my hand and took me to our next class, Science, class that I didn't have with neither Piper or Calypso. But, not surprisingly, neither was Thalia "Looks like I'll ask her when we get back..." I mumbled to myself.

"Annabeth!" _Great, think of the Devil and it shall appear..._

"Piper..." I greeted her, a little confused "You don't have this class"

"True" she agreed, sitting in front of us "But I do need your help" she pointed at both of us.

"About...?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me with my Calculous class tomorrow, if that's OK with you" she remembered me. I gasped and nodded "Works after school for you?"

"Totally" She gave me a smile.

"Great! Now, I need to borrow Percy"

"Me? Why me? I get why you need Annabeth, I mean, she's the smartest girl in school and the prettiest one, don't take offense, Piper, but why would you want me?" he rambled on, making me blush when he called me ' _the prettiest girl in school_ '. Piper chuckled and shook her head.

"Non taken, Percy. But the thing is kind of a secret" she lowered her voice and gestured Percy to follow her outside. He frowned and followed her, leaving me alone.

 _Alone..._

 _No, he won't! He won't leave me again! That was a trick from the Pit!_

I don't know how long I sat there, chanting those sentences in my head, but I suddenly felt someone's finger stroking my cheek and wiping some tears.

"I won't leave you, Wise Girl..." I heard Percy's voice softly in my ear "I swear on the Styx"

* * *

 **Mysterious Girl's P.O.V.**

 _Urgh, where is he?! I've been waiting for him for, like, 30 minutes!_

 _Gods know that, if I have to wait another minute, I'd, like, kill him!_

"You can't kill what can't be killed" I heard behind me. I saw a scrawny, tall, thin guy with blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He had a evil smirk in his face and he had his arms crossed over his chest.

"You're late!" I accused him, getting up with all the dignity I could.

"And you're pissed" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well, duh!" I replied "He's not as stupid as we thought!"

"Well, try to play better your part, because it would be suspicious if you keep talking like that and dressing like a easy girl!" he scolded me. I frowned at him.

"I'll dress how I like and talk like I want!"

"Not if you want him to like you!"

"Then, I'll have his roommate" I stated. I had nothing against black haired guys. _They were actually more sexy than blondes..._

"No, you won't" I raised an eyebrow, like telling him to continue with the explanation "'A' told me that, we're allow to mess with them, but that if we mess with the rest, she'd expose us" I groaned.

"But he is, like, super _hawt_!" I pointed out "I'd totally have a kid with him"

"You know, there are better options for you" he said, with a hint of jealousy in his voice. _Gods, why they have to be so egomaniacs?_

"I'll choose who I want" I argued "The same way I could tell you that there are other women out there, instead of chasing out one stupid girl" I dragged the last words, enjoying how much he was pissing out.

"You'll keep your opinions to yourself, is that clear?" he ordered me. I raised an eyebrow.

"You don't order me" I reminded him.

"But, I'm your partner. So I suggest you to listen"

"And, who was the master mind behind the fighting against each other so no one would noticed what we're doing?" I smirked, in triumph.

"You" he whispered so lowly, you'd have to have dog ears to catch it.

"Exactly, _me_!" I repeated, smugly "So, I suggest you to take me in the plan or I'd tell on you!" His face harden and glared at me.

"If I'm going down, I'll take you with me"

"I'm already at the bottom, that doesn't scare me" I answered, standing a few inches away from his face. I just wanted to punch him so hard...

"But, I took you out... And if you wanna keep this lifestyle, I suggest to listen" I groaned.

"Fine!" I exploded "Whatever..."

"How's the plan on turning them against each other?" he questioned me. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest "I take that as ' _very bad_ '"

"It backfired a little" I confessed. He waiting for my explanation "Let's just say that a couple didn't fall for it..."

"Stupid loyalty! For what its good if you won't switch it when you need to?!" he complained outloud.

"But, that only expose us! We need to do this faster so no one gets suspicious!" I hurried him. He nodded as an answer.

"Don't worry... Next Monday is Valentine's Day" he remembered me "If we managed to complete our goal for that day, then we have nothing to worry about..."

"And, what do we need to do?"

"Well..." he shown me a evil smirk "The law says that, if you get a gift, you have to give something in return, right?" I gasped, understanding what he meant.

"If we are discovered, we can be punish for this..." What he wanted to do was, not only a risk for the ones we were planning on doing it, but also on us, because we could end up dead! And I mean dead-dead!

"Don't you think it'll be punish-worthy?" I shook my head.

"This is going suicidal-" He grabbed my wrist and started to squeeze really hard.

"You're in it now, so I suggest you, again, to do as I said" I saw the craziness in his eyes, it was terrified. Whatever that girl did to him, only placed him in a dark place.

"I won't risk my own life in the process" I promised, mostly to myself. I had to think an alternative and fast, because not only I wanted to feel the feeling, but also be alive to keep it...

* * *

 **Ariel's P.O.V.**

Auntie Thesi is the best Auntie in the whole world!

Don't tell that to the rest of my Aunties... They get jealous...

"Ready, mermaid?" she asked me, when I finished getting dress, so we could go to the park.

" _Weady_!" I came out, showing her my outfit. She nodded and grabbed my hand. In her other hand, she was holding a bag "See you _watew_ , _Gwandma Sawwy_!" I waved at Grandma Sally, who waved back. Grandpa Paul was at school, with Mommy and Daddy, but I was gonna see them later! Yay!

We walked to the park, because Auntie says that, when it's cold, we have to move so we don't freeze, that if we take a cab, we still be cold when we get there. I followed her, chatting about a lot of things. I know Auntie is a goddess and she can do a lot of water tricks! But, I'm not suppose to talk it with anyone, except Mommy and Daddy. Grandpa Poseidon is like Auntie, but he can control all of the water in the world! He's like a King and Auntie is a Princess and Daddy is a Prince!

"OK, mermaid... You wanna practice today?" she sat down on the snow with me, while I made snow angels "Mermaid..."

"Can we _pwactice water_? I wanna make snow _angews_!" I told her. She smiled and gets next to me. She was taller than me, so she did a bigger snow angel. I giggled when she saw me "I'm wet!" I noticed.

"Concentrate, mermaid" she grabbed my hand. I nodded and closed my eyes hard and thought of my dry clothes. It was hard but I did it "Too much, mermaid" Auntie laughed soft,y at me. I looked around and I saw all the snow melted.

"Oops" I smiled at her.

"Over dramatic, like Father" a voice from a guy came from near us. Auntie got serious and sat up, picking me up with her. She placed me behind her and I gripped her legs tight.

"What are you doing here, Triton?" Auntie questioned the guy. _Triton? That name is familiar..._ He was tall, with black hair like Grandpa Poseidon and Daddy and Auntie. His skin was a little dark, like Daddy and Mommy and he was dressed with some jeans and a shirt.

"I'm here to visit my family, of course..." he showed a very crooked smile in his face. _It was really scary..._

"I'm not your sister" Auntie was angry at him "And she's not your daughter"

"Of course she is!" he screamed and I hid more behind my Auntie.

"Auntie? I want Daddy..." I whispered at her, scary. She picked me up and hugged me closer.

"I'll take you with him, I promise..."

"Hand her over..." the guy pulled out his arms, towards me, put Auntie pulled me closer to her.

"No, Triton"

"Hand her over, Benthesikyme" he ordered Auntie.

"No"

"Don't make me force you" I was really scared, _I want my Mommy and Daddy!_ I grabbed my Auntie's clothes really hard, before the snow that was around that guy moved around him and trapped him "Nice trick, Benthesikyme..."

"I wish I was doing it..." The guy looked at me, shocked, but I was really scared and closed my eyes, crying a little "Ariel?"

"I wanna _weave_ , Auntie"

"Let's go then, mermaid" Auntie spoke, carrying me away from the guy.

"I'll find you again, Ariel! And you'll come with me!" the guy yelled. Auntie noticed I was scared and started to stroke my back, like when I have nightmares and Mommy is not home.

"Auntie, who was him?" I asked her, wiping my tears. Auntie smiled sadly at me and sighed.

"You don't remember who was him?" I shook my head, but then, I gasped. I did remember him!

"He was the man in my _dweam_!" I said. Auntie opened her eyes big and hugged me closer to her "He is gonna take me away _fwom_ Mommy and Daddy!" I cried on her shoulder.

"No, he won't, Ari..." she rocked me "No, he won't..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy's P.O.V.**

When Annabeth told me that he wanted to have some girls time with Thalia, I thought it was the perfect idea. I mean, she needed some time just by herself. And, besides, who better than my punk styled cousin to make her forget about her problems for a couple of hours?

"What do you need from me, Piper?" I asked her, following her outside the classroom.

"Look, I don't know if you've noticed, but things are getting kind of weird lately?"

"Like the fact that Calypso woke up the bitch inside of her or that Jason and Frank are more feisty and Hazel is a nervous wreck?" I pointed out. She opened her mouth slightly, gasping "I'm not that oblivious"

"Points to you" she said, impressed "How are you not affected?"

"No idea. What about you?" I noticed she wasn't argue with anyone. She shrugged.

"Maybe those kind of spells don't work on me... Because of my charmspeak, probably..."

"Anyway, what do you have in mind?"

"Observe and control... That's why I want to spend time to Annabeth, to check on her"

"And, to learn Calculous, of course" she added with a smirk. I shook my head in disbelief.

"I need to get back with Annabeth..."

"And, I need to find Hazel... The poor girl is a little shaken about Frank being all feisty..." After that been said, Piper sprinted down the hallway and I walked back inside, being greeted by a absentminded and crying Annabeth. I immediately pulled her closer and wiped her tears.

"I'm here, Wise Girl... I won't leave you..." I repeated over and over again, until the teacher walked in, with the rest of the class. Annabeth spent the entire class with her hand inside of mine. Not that I minded much.

Lunch arrived soon and I took Annabeth outside. If Piper and I were right and we were the only ones without that spell of whatever it was on the rest, I didn't want her close to Calypso and Jason.

"Hey, guys" Rachel plopped down the set next to Annabeth and leaned her head on her shoulder.

"Why the sour face, RED?" I questioned her, pulling out some cookies that I got left. _It was a miracle that I haven't eaten them yet..._

"Why is everyone acting weird?" she complained, getting Annabeth's attention.

"Acting weird?" she repeated, looking at our red haired friend.

"Yeah, first Calypso acting all mean and snob. Then, Jason acting like he's better and almighty... Poor Hazel wanted to be the mediator, but Frank snapped at her, making her cry... Good thing Piper was around..." Rachel rambled, holding her head in her hands "And, to make matters worse, Leo is making squad, Clarisse and Chris having that damned prank war and Octavian acting like I don't deserve him-" she stopped talking. It was obvious she was scared about the Octavian thing. Annabeth wrapped an arm around her and they stood there for a while "I know you don't care, guys, but..."

"Why don't you spend the afternoon with me and Thalia?" Annabeth invited her. Rachel shared a look with and I nodded. If I was going to investigate whatever was going on, I needed Annabeth distracted and happy "We can watch movies and talk about the guys..."

"Hey!" I complained playfully.

"Would you like to add a fourth one?" A voice came from behind and we saw Thesi with my baby girl behind her.

"Daddy!" Ariel ran to me and I picked her up, twirling her around, making her giggle "Mommy!" She squirmed on my arms and I put her down, so I can watch her run to Annabeth and Rachel, who greeted her with open arms, while she told them about what Thesi taught her.

"We have a problem" Thesi turned serious to me.

"Another one?!" I whined, surprising her. I quickly explained to her what was going on and she put a thinking face "What's your problem?"

"Dear brother of ours made an appearance..." she told me. I frowned "And, that's not all"

"What else?"

"Ariel had a nightmare... A nightmare with Triton..." I passed a hand through my hair, completely pissed. When will Triton see that Ariel is scared of him? "I think something else is going on with him... I should contact Father to be sure..."

"Can you take her to the flat? Thalia skipped classes, so it's sure to say that she'll be in there..."

"Daddy!" Ariel called me, instantly putting a smirk on me "Mommy said we can have a _giwws_ day!"

"That's great!" I beamed at her "Who's gonna be there?"

"Mommy, Auntie _Wachew_ , and Auntie _Thawia_ and me!" she numbered, showing me her fingers.

"That's a lot of people!" She nodded, happy "Hey, mermaid... I need a favor, can you help me?"

"What, Daddy?"

"Mommy is a bit sad and also is Auntie Rachel... Can you make them smile for me?"

" _Suwe_ , Daddy!" She smiled and hugged me tight, before running back to Annabeth and Rachel.

"You sure are great with kids..." Thesi wrapped an arm around me, proud "I really hope you make me a real aunt some day..."

"First, help me buy a ring..." I teased her a little bit.

 _Little did she knew I wasn't completely lying._

* * *

 **Enalos' P.O.V.**

The last month and a half I've been remain hidden from the world.

But I was close enough to know all the information I needed.

I knew all the plans of the gods regarding the demigods, all their little plays and suspicious. I knew everything.

I was just waiting for the right moment to make my move.

Works in my favor, if you think it through: if someone wants to attack your enemy, you don't attack at the same time as them. You wait until their guard is down, worrying about some nonsense and _BAM!_ You attack.

"You're still calculating possibilities?" Khione pulls me out of my concentrate state. I glanced over my shoulder to see her leaning against the wall, with her arms cross over her chest and a frown in her face.

"I'm thinking when would be better" I admitted "After the kidnap or before they see Poseidon again..."

"You should relax" she told me, walking in my direction and standing behind me "The perfect moment will come when you least expected..."

"Wow, you're so full of fortunes" I teased her, smirking. I didn't know if I offended or not since her expression remains the same.

"Just trying to prove to you that my head is cold under pressure" she stated, before turning around and leaving. I sighed to myself and finally turned around to see her leaving.

I never loved Benthesikyme. I never cared about her.

Yes, at first, I had to pretend and make her fall in love with me and all that crap, but the act only lasted a few hundred years. I wasn't after the throne, but I just wanted some kind of power, some sort of recognition, some sort of respect. That I never got. And not because Benthesikyme ignored me. Being in the same palace than her gave me anger and despise and all kind of remorse. When she grew tired of the situation, she managed to 'make me talk' to her and I told her the truth. Well, half the truth...

I was- correction, I am in love with Khione, one of her best friends.

I still remember that day like if it was yesterday...

 _"Nalos, you have to tell me what's wrong!" she pleaded to me. Tears were in her eyes, because she thought the problem was with her. That she had done something wrong._

 _"You won't like the reason behind it" I confessed. All she did was shook her head and grabbed my hand. Her touch burned me, I didn't want her near me. This wasn't even my choice. I was picked at random by her Father and forced into marriage._

 _"We can talk it out-"_

 _"We can't! And, besides, I have no remorse of what I did" She took a step back, caught by surprise "I slept with Khione" The tears that gathered in her eyes finally were free, while she gasped at me._

 _"Kh-Khione?" she repeated. I nodded "Why?"_

 _"Why? Why?! You really want to know why?!" I questioned her, getting louder. By now, I bet the entire castle can hear us. She whimpered a little, but nodded "Because you won't give me an heir"_

 _"Because, we haven't slept together..." she realized "You could had said something-"_

 _"And, what would that caused?" I faced her, all my anger towards her, her parents and everyone that consider me lower than them, intensified in my glare._

 _"I-I would allowed you" she whispered. I smirked, more in disgust than anything. She was gonna give me permission to cheat on her?_

 _"And, let you reform your life? I don't believe so..." I grasped her wrist in my hand, roughly "You are mine, and I have all the right in the world to make you suffer the way I want..." I tossed her away from me, making her stumble with the wall "It won't be easy to get rid of me, Thesi" I spatted her nickname, before flashing out to meet Khione._

So, basically, I lied (or, half-lied, if you prefer) to by then-wife, so I could be with someone else. Then, everything backfired at me, when Khione grew a conscience and told Benthesikyme all about us. She knew, of course, but when Khione told her that I was in love with her, Benthesikyme put her against me, repeating the same lies I told her: that I had slept with her because she wouldn't.

Khione left me in the dust, holding a grudge for the time we didn't see. Soon after wards, I tried to make a move on Calypso, who said no from the start. I just did it to piss off Benthesikyme and Khione. And it worked. The three had never talked ever since.

But, at this moment, I was sure of several things:

One, I had never stopped loving Khione.

Two, I wanted revenge against Poseidon for exposing me and humiliate me.

Three, I wasn't gonna stop until Khione and I got the respect we deserve.

Four, it was time to face the best-friends again.

* * *

 **Connor's P.O.V.**

"Whatcha doing, brother?" I heard the voice of my brother Travis, hiding the amusement in his voice.

"Waiting" I replied, trying to hide my frustration.

"It's your fault" he reminded me. I held back a groan and rolled my eyes.

Yes, it was my fault.

It's been 40 days since the New Year's masquerade.

And Lou still haven't forgave me.

Sure, I was a jerk and an insensitive, but she was more stubborn than me!

Since we arrived at Camp, she had put a silent spell on me, that way she won't be able to hear me and I won't be able to listen to her.

And, you wanna know the worst part?

I still would had done the same all over again.

"I know, Travis..." I mumbled to myself, knowing that Travis had already left. I was fidgeting in my place, nervous. I had to get Lou to talk to me, to listen to me. I preferred a yell from her that a silent treatment. So, I was waiting for her cabin to get out of Arts and Crafts.

"Lou! Your boyfriend is here!" One of her brothers, eyeing me with some pity and a smirk in his face. I bet Lou replied something, but I wasn't able to hear it. Suddenly, Lou was walking out of the door and was trying to avoid me, but I stepped in front of her, everytime.

"Lou, please, please, read my lips..." I pleaded to her, moving my lips slowly and firmly, while I grabbed her arms gently, so I could stop her. She raised an eyebrow at me, and crossed her arms over her chest, like if she was impatient and wanted to get rid of me quickly.

When she allowed me to speak, I was tongue-tied and I couldn't say a word. So, I put plan B into action: I pulled out a letter and I started to read it.

 _'Dear Lou,_

 _It's been like 40 days since the last time we were able to talk without this spell between us._

 _I understand the reason why are you mad. I can't explain it to you without coming out like a gigantic jerk and stuff, but I'm not gonna apologize for choosing to come to take care of my brother._

 _What I do regret was taken the decision without consulting you first._

 _When I saw your face after I announced that I was returning to CHB, I thought it was something that I don't wanna see again. At first, it looked like you wanted to murder me and I wanted to make you understand that my brother means a lot of me._

 _The look you gave me during the masquerade gall... That look broke me Lou... I understood that I screw up really bad and that I'd have to rebuilt your trust in me..._

 _I never imagine it was gonna be so damn hard..._

 _I'm not saying you should forgive me, because it would be understandable, but all I'm asking is for you to give me a chance... I know I screw up big time, but I want one tiny chance from you..._

 _Always yours,_

 _With love,_

 _Connor'_

After I finished reading my embarrassing and openhearted letter, I dropped my letter and my head and walked away from the staring group from Hecate. I walked into the woods and leaned against a tree.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I complained to myself, hitting my head.

"You're not stupid" I looked up and turned my head to see Lou walking towards me, with tears in her eyes and my letter in her hands "Just inconsiderate..."

"Why did you lift the spell?" I asked her, curious.

"I was hurt, Connor... I wasn't mad..."

"I'm so sorry, Lou... I should had asked you... I wasn't thinking straight..."

"I understand, Connor..." she nodded and placed a finger in my lips "But, I'd like to start again, more slow..."

"I'll take it snail slow, if you want it" That cracked a smile from her "I missed that smile..."

"And I missed your bad jokes"

"Did you remember this Friday is Valentine's Day, right?" She nodded as answer "That Friday, I'll take you to the best date of your life..." I promised with a smile.

I wasn't gonna screw that one up.

* * *

 **Sorry, I was lacking of inspiration**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hazel's P.O.V.**

Everything was turning into complete chaos.

And, I don't say that in the good way, but in the twisted non good way.

Then, come to think of it, there's no good way of Chaos.

"Haze. Hazel!" I heard Piper's voice near me, making me look away from the front of the class. We were alone. I was here because I didn't want to face Frank, for some reason. I don't know what's Piper's excuse "You OK? I've been calling your name for the past five minutes!"

"I'm sorry, Piper..." I apologized, sighing and facing her. She was staring at me, raising an eyebrow, clearly concern about me. Though, I could see some concern about something else that was away from my powers.

"What's troubling you?" she sat next to me. Normally, that's Frank's seat, but he's not here and I'm pretty sure he'll sit with Jason if he sees Piper there.

"The guys' behaviors" I admitted, a hand supporting my face. She nodded and rested her back on the chair "They've been weird since we went to the carnival..."

Last weekend, Ariel begged us to take her to the carnival. Percy couldn't say no to his little princess and we all spent some time together, joking and playing games and stuff. I thought we were fine between us. Sure, sometimes, Percy and Jason could get very competitive, but never to the extreme of insulting each other. Calypso wasn't insulting Annabeth on every step she took, so I imagined that things were buried and forgotten, but looks like that's not the case.

"Yeah, I also noticed some strange behavior too... Do you feel any different?" I shook my head when she asked me that. I didn't feel any different.

"Why you ask?" I wondered. Maybe, she noticed something strange going on.

"I noticed that Percy and I seem immune to the arguments..." she explained to me "Like, we had some kind of defense over it..."

"Do you?" She shrugged.

"I don't know... I wish I knew, though..." she sighed. Right in that moment, Jason and Frank walked into the classroom, talking loud.

"I swear, I don't know how you do to stand her" Frank was talking directly to Jason, sitting in the seats right in front of us, not even noticing we were behind them. And, if they did noticed, I'm not sure they cared "I'd already sent her to the Legion to straight her up!"

"I swear it's annoying" Jason replied, grabbing one side of his head. I shared a look with Piper and we tried to make ourselves invisibles, with a little help of the Mist.

"You sure you can hold it?" Piper whispered at me, concern written in her eyes. I nodded and focused on the conversation.

"She's always ordering me what to do, what to think and blah, blah, blah!" Jason complained really loud "If she was my sister, I'll let it slide, once, twice... But she's my freaking girlfriend!" I heard Piper gasp next to me, her hands curling into fists.

"Well, let me tell you..." Frank started "Hazel ain't easy either" I probably paled for a second, because suddenly, it was really hard to keep focused "She's just like Piper, the only difference is that she sugarcoats everything, so it sounds like she's asking when, in fact, she's ordering you to do stuff!" I do not do that!

"Haze, you wanna get out?" Piper's proposal was accepted without any arguments and we gathered our stuff and left, still covered by the Mist.

"Do they really think that about us?" I questioned outloud, once we were in the hallway.

"No" _No?!_ I had to make a double take on Piper. _How she could be so sure that the guys were not meaning it?!_

"How can you be so sure?" I voiced the question out loud.

"Because, there's something missing in their eyes... They're not lying, but they don't believe it either"

"Damn, Pipes..." I breathed out. I was shocked that my friend was so sure about what she was saying "Then, what do we do?"

"Nothing"

" _Nothing_?!" I repeated "We can't let them keep talking like that!"

"Hazel, we have no prove of what is causing this... We should watch and report..." she suggested. Of course, it was a great plan, but I was really scared of what could happen next.

* * *

 **Calypso's P.O.V.**

I was so deep in _schist_.

When I saw Thalia's face in horror and shocked, I knew I just blew up a full cover.

I was frozen in my place, like a statue. I didn't dare to move a muscle.

Thalia wasn't any better.

She would point at me, opening her mouth like a fish and no sound coming out of it. Then, she would point at the door, which I guess she saw walk away, before turning back to me.

She did that at least, 7 times.

"H-How...?" If that's the only word that she managed to come out, what would be Leo's first word when he finds out that Thalia found me and knew about our plan?

"Breath..." I suggested to her, moving my hands up and down, in a breathing motion. Thalia started to breath, like she was gaining strengths. I imagine to yell at me.

"What the Hades are you doing here?!" _Yep, to yell at me..._

"Calm down, Thalia-"

"Calm down?!" she repeated, making me wince in my place "What do you mean that I need to calm down?! Do not tell me to calm down!" I saw her pacing around, not daring to say a word until she relaxed enough to hear my story. Or, my side of the story.

"Better?" I wondered, when she started to slow down her movements. She still was breathing hard, but at least she was calmed down enough to let me explain.

"You better give me a good explanation on why are you here and your bitchy behavior, or I swear I'll make you brochette!" she promised. I stared at her, with a little of fear, but nodded my head.

"Is there anyone else here?" I wondered. She shook her head, but had some glint of her eyes, like saying ' _do not think you'll distract me_ ' "OK... I guess it all started at the New Year's Eve masquerade ball..."

 _"Leo, are you sure you want to put this plan into action without telling the rest?" I made sure than Leo wasn't making any stupid mistakes._

 _"Sunshine, is not that I don't trust the others..." Leo had told me, placing the final touches in his creation "I believe that, in some way or another, we're being watched-"_

 _"Well, they're gods... In some level, they can look into our lives- oh!" I realized what he was trying to tell me all along. He smirked and continued to finish his project. You know, for someone whose ADHD is always rocket high-ing, Leo could be as smart as Frank or Annabeth._

 _"Exactly, Sunshine... That's why I want that Callie 2.0 here, takes your place" he knocks the metal pieces next to him._

 _"You think anyone would know the difference?" I was scared, because if the others could see the difference, the enemy could as well._

 _"Don't worry, Callie... I know who's who... That's who you should worry about..."_

"So, the Calypso that's been around us for the past month and a half is an _automaton_?!" Thalia screamed at me. I nodded, wincing a little. _Gods, that girl has lungs!_

"You seriously didn't notice the difference?"

"Why do you think I'm so outrage?! Wait, so you don't want Percy back?" _Percy back?! What the Hades is this girl talking about?_

"Thalia, what are you talking about?" Thalia stared at me, like if she didn't know how to tell me or what to think.

"The piece of metal that is impersonating you, has some bitchy attitude and has been trying to lower down Annabeth and began fights with the entire house" I gaped at her.

"I swear that I didn't knew anything about this!" I confessed "Leo never mentioned anything wrong with the designed, he didn't say it was acting weird..."

"Then, what do you think it is?" She thought for a moment, before snapping her fingers "Could it be that has anything to do with the little boxes I found?"

"Little boxes?" She nodded and grabbed my hand, leading me to other rooms, where a little black box was sitting in someone's desk "Where did they get those boxes?" I whispered, in some kind of fear.

"You recognized them?"

"I do... We need to throw them out" I collected them and opened a window, throwing them "Ready..."

"That's it?"

"No... The effects last a week... By Friday, everyone should be fine..."

"Do you realized Friday is Valentine's Day?"

 _Oh, Gods... This is going to be a long week..._

* * *

 **Reyna's P.O.V.**

"C'mon, Garian!" I called my brother, when the lunch bell rang off. Garian groaned, but grabbed his things and followed me through the hallways and into the cafeteria lunch.

"I don't understand why you're hurry me" he complained. I kept walking forward. I didn't want to admit it, but since I found out that Garian was my half-brother (' _half_ ' meaning he's Greek and I'm Roman), I take it upon the task of being protective over him.

"Simple, if we don't hurry, we won't have lunch" I explained. He grabbed my wrist and stopped me "What?!"

"Reyna, I already brought lunch with me" _He did?_ He guided me to his locker where, as he said, his lunch was waiting for him.

"Oh" I managed to say, trying not to make a fool.

"We can share it" he announced. I almost melted on the floor at his kindness. I said ' _almost_ '!

"Wow, thanks" I thanked him. After that, the pace towards the cafeteria was pretty normal. Or, as normal it can be with hundred of other students walking to the same place "So, do you like Goode so far?" I tried to make casual conversation with him. Despite the fact that I'm trying to be the best big sister, it's kind of intimidating that I know nothing about him.

"Besides the fact that's full of, you know..." he trailed off, pointing at the nearest guy to him "I'd say it's quite good. And Percy's stepdad doesn't make English _that_ hard" I chuckled at how true that was.

"Well, considering that Paul lives with Percy, Annabeth and now Ariel, I'd say that he had enough of us for a lifetime" He nodded at me and we sat in a table with Will and Chris, who were talking about... _flour_?

"So, can you do it or not?" Chris asked Will, serious. Whatever he was asking, Will shook his head.

"Do you even hear yourself, Rodriguez?" Will retorted, also serious "Let's assume for a second, I help you... Have you consider the retaliations against my person?!" Chris simply dismissed Will's fear.

"Nothing will happen to you"

"You say that now! But, I'll be the one paying for your stupidity!"

"What's going on here?" I used my authority voice, making them cringe and wince a little. I smiled to myself. That makes me feel a little better, always.

"This idiot wants to prank Clarisse" Will muttered, clearly angry of whatever Chris was planning.

"Look, it's payback!" Chris argued. I raised my eyebrow.

"Are you two having a prank war in the middle of a crisis?!" I questioned him, hands on my hips. Chris frowned.

"Crisis? What crisis?" he repeated, like if he didn't know.

"Don't play with me, Rodriguez" I sat down across him, near Will "Everyone is acting weird and we don't need someone making pranks around" Garian sat next to Chris and across me, taking out his lunch "You brought that?" I stared at the food in his bag: it was last night's stew's leftovers.

"What? It was good!" he replied, pulling out a spoon "Want?"

"I prefer the cafeteria's pizza" I admitted, getting up and giving him an apologetic smile. Last night, it was Leo, Frank and Jason's duty to cook dinner. And, even if right now they're behaving like big jerks, their culinary abilities should never be tested. They're _awful_. I saw Garian shrugged and offered the stew to Will and Chris. Chris accepted, but I doubt it was for eating. Will, however, said something among the lines of ' _I know how stomach aches looks like now_ '. So dramatic.

"He takes after his father" I jumped in my place, and turned to see Nico. I took a deep breath before glaring at him.

"Do not sneak on me like that!" I scolded him. He shrugged and formed behind me "Why are you doing here?"

"I go to school here" I rolled my eyes and refrained myself from smacking his head.

"I meant, in the line" I pointed out "I thought you and Will were in some kind of truce..."

"I haven't spoke to him in a month or so" he blurted out, looking down at the floor. I thought this was some kind of stupid thing to hold grudge against, but I honestly don't know what Nico is holding a grudge against.

"So, talk to him" I encouraged him.

"Is not that easy..."

"If you put obstacles, of course it won't"

"Reyna, you're not helping"

"Nico, you're wearing out my patience" I confessed "If you're not holding any grudges against him, just let him know! Will has been less happy than normal and trust me, I think he's tired of avoiding you in every single room"

"Like I said, it's not that easy"

"OK, let me put it this way: if Will is truly your friend, he won't judge you" I left him thinking that, while I got my lunch and sat back with the guys.

"Is Nico OK?" Will wondered, looking between me and him. I shrugged, not knowing how to reply.

"He'll be... But I suggest you to take the first step" I advised him, pointing at him with my pizza. Though, there was thing nagging the back of my head, that I still haven't placed my finger on it.

"It's weird that you're not with your phone..." Garian noticed. I mentally face palmed myself.

 _I forgot my phone!_

* * *

 **Clarisse's P.O.V.**

 _What to do to prank him?_

 _What to do?_

 _What to do?_

 _What to do?_

I was in serious need of winning this bet. Like Hades I'll surrender to him! I don't wanna pass as weak!

So, against my better judgement, I was, during lunch, in the last place anyone would come and look for me. The place where only people like Annabeth or Frank will come willingly.

I was at the school's library.

Urgh, what a humiliation! I couldn't think of good pranks and my best material had been used weeks ago! I've been doing childish pranks ever since and, if I could, I sneak into the Stoll's room to search for anything that could help me prank Chris. But, right now, the one and only thing I should battle is my dyslexia, because I need to read this shelves so I can find the books I was searching for.

"Where? Where, where, where?" I mumbled to myself. I gave up after five minutes (I know, my determination is _so_ big, please note my sarcasm) before walking to the librarian, an old lady of probably 80 that, if you talk low to her, she wouldn't hear you, but if you dropped your pencil by accident half a mile away from her, she'd hear it and shush you "Where are the pranking books?" I asked her, trying not to come out rude. Believe it or not, I tend to control my anger against adults, especially if the have some sort of power against me. In this case, tell the principal and get into troubles. Though, that's one of my many abilities.

"Uh?" the woman stared at me, a hand cupping around her ear. It was obvious she didn't hear a thing I was asking her.

"Pranking books" I repeated, a little louder this time.

"What?" the old lady screeched the chair she was sitting on closer to me, making me wince a little.

"The pranking books!" I yelled at her and she glared at me.

"Young lady, there's no need to yell at me. I'm right here" she scolded me and I contained a groan "The books you're looking for are at the end, last row" she informed me. I turned around, without saying a word, and sprinted down the hallway "Hey! No running!" she shouted at me. I ignored her and got to the place. I was hoping to see Chris there or find dusty or empty shelves. But I was not ready to see what I find.

In front of me, was a girl, standing on a chair. Her back was facing me and her backpack was resting on the floor.

And, on her neck, connecting with a lamp, a rope.

I froze immediately. _What was this girl thinking? Committing suicide in the middle of school?!_ I could hear the heart breaking sobs that were coming out of her mouth. She didn't want to do this, but she didn't see any other way out. When I saw her moving a foot of the chair, as if she was gonna take a leap, I didn't think.

I pulled out a knife that I had on my clothes and cut the rope with one swing.

The girl fell completely on the floor, with a loud shriek. I looked around, to see if anyone was looking for the origin of the sound, but no one was looking over here.

"Why did you do that?!" I heard the girl questioned me, fear and pain mixed with gratitude.

"Because you didn't want to" I simply replied, reaching out for some of the pranking books in the shelf.

"Yes, I did! That's what best for everyone!" she argued with me.

"Even you?" I fired, shocking her "Trust me, the afterlife for a sixteen-year-old girl like you ain't pretty"

"How do you know?"

"Because I've seen it!" I exploded. I took a good look at her: she was slim, her skin was pale with tiny freckles around it. Her face was perfectly oval and her black hair was short up to the end of her ears. Her eyes were blue, but they were also red because of the amount of crying she had been doing. I wanted to hold a gasp, because of the shock.

Besides the eyes, she looked a lot like Silena.

"I don't wanna be here..." she sobbed, hiding her face in her hands. Maybe, it was because she looked like Silena, maybe because I saw her at her lowest, I really don't know why.

By the time I finally realized what I was doing, I was hugging her close to me.

Shocking, right? I can't hug Chris without maiming him...

"Yes, you do..." I whispered to her. _Gods, I was turning into a mushy stuff!_

"Why? I can't do anything right! I get bullied all the time and I'm so clumsy and klutz and-"

"So?" I pulled her back, wiping her tears "I am a bully, yet I'm here" I admitted to her. I saw the fear in her eyes, as she was trying to get away from me "Look, I didn't save you to bully you..."

"Then, why...? You don't know me"

"Fair enough" I pulled my hand out to her "Clarisse LaRue, senior. I grew up in Arizona, but I live in Long Island" I introduced myself. She shook it, timidly.

"Francia McDormant, junior. Born in New York, but I grew up in France and Ireland"

"Great, another french speaker to my plate" I groaned, making her giggle at me. Good...

"You're not that tough like you look..."

"We only let people see what we want them to see..." I acknowledged to her. She nodded and we started to talk.

 _So much for being weak..._

* * *

 **EXTRA: Will's P.O.V.**

The last month and a half has been impossible... because I'm still trying to figure out what I did to Nico to upset him so much.

I've been replaying our conversation, our hangouts in my head, trying to find the misunderstood part of it. Jason came to me, not long after New Year's and told me to be patience with Nico. That he was struggling with something and that he wasn't very eager into let people know about it yet.

When Reyna told me at lunch that I should take the first step towards the fixing of our friendship, I took the advice to heart.

I was gonna stalk Nico until he talked to me.

In comparison of what I've been doing so far (that's it, avoiding him till the extreme) and the attitude Nico normally has (that is standing in a corner of any room, in silence, without movement and only talking when necessary), stalking sounded like the most rational decision.

I'm not very sane, right?

Luckily, in a way, we have the same schedules, so avoiding him at school had been a quest in itself. I had changed seat, so I wouldn't be next to him. But today, that was gonna change.

As usual, Nico it was the only one in the classroom after the lunch bell rang. Probably, he shadowtravels to the classroom. Biting my remark and the scolding I wanted to give him, I walked to him and sat down next to him. I could feel his eyes making holes in my neck, but I was focused on my Math assignment, in a way, giving him the ' _silent treatment_ '. Suddenly, I felt a poke on my arm. I turned to see him and he was still shocked, poking my arm like if he was trying to make sure that I was there.

"I bruise easily" _Farewell, silent treatment!_ He quickly retrieved his finger, but he kept looking at me.

"You have the wrong seat" he spoke up, making me raise an eyebrow.

"I have the right seat, di Angelo. And, if you think otherwise, maybe you should change seats" _So much for patching this friendship up..._

"It doesn't bother me..." he replied, looking down at the desk. I sighed and went back to my assignment, before he poked me again.

"Can I help you?" I asked, faking annoyance.

"Why now?" I turned to see him and I noticed him slightly confused "Why now after a month and a half?"

"Because I'm tired of waiting" I admitted to him "Jason told me to wait until you were comfortable with, _whatever_ you are dealing with-" I saw him gape at me, but didn't say a word "-but, I'm tired of waiting because it means you don't trust me as your friend"

"But, I trust you as my friend!" he snapped, surprising me "It- It has to do from _when_ I'm from..."

"Nico, what can be so bad in the 40s that you-" I stopped talking immediately, thinking two possibilities. One, was just to break the ice. The other one, was probably the real reason "Are you jew?"

"What?" Nico stared at me, not understanding what I was saying.

"Are. You. _Jew_?" I repeated, slower this time. Nico stared at me, before the ghost of a smile appears in his lips "That's all the fuss about?"

"Will, how can I be jew if I'm the son of a greek god?"

"It doesn't mean anything..." I waved it off "My own Mom turned to Christianity once Apollo told her about me being a demigod..."

"I'm not jew, Solace" _Oh, he used my last name... He was joking..._ "What makes you think that?"

"Well, you're an italian boy, born in the late forties, when Hitler and Mussolini were master of half Europe, persecuting against the jews..." I shrugged, like if it was the only explanation I could come up with.

"True, but that's not it" he confessed "It's hard for me to admit it to myself..."

"What? Whatever you _are_ makes _you_ repulsive?" I looked at him. Nico just nodded, not meeting my eyes "Nico, you're in the era of acceptance-"

"Bullies are bullies in every era" _And, here we go down the right road..._

"Why I have the feeling that Jason and Percy know about this and I, your best friend, your own words-" I reminded him "-have to guess and take blind shots at the possible target?"

"Because, if you hate me..." _Now, I was sure of what he was talking about..._

"I won't hate you... Even my father and Zeus did it once"

"Zeus?!" he was shocked. And, who can blame him? Everyone was shocked when we pass on the story.

"Once upon time, Zeus thought it would be nice to have a godly person that pours down his nectar on his cup. He chose prince Ganimades, pretty good looking guy. After a while, Zeus felt some sort of attraction towards him and was the first male he cheated Hera with" I finished my story, smirking. Nico, however, was gaping at me. Again.

"You knew!" he accused me when he could say something. I shook my head.

"I just figured it out. And, I don't understand why you're so secretive about it! You could just told me, I'd had understand you! Why you have to be-" I couldn't finish that rant, because I felt a pair of lips over mine, before they leaned back. Nico was paling and I was expressionless.

Before we could say anything, the rest of the class started to arrive, along with the teacher. I wasn't paying attention to the class. But I only had one thought in my brain.

Nico di Angelo kissed me.

Nico di Angelo kissed me and I _liked_ it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Octavian's P.O.V.**

It was lunch time and I've been calling Rachel for the past thirty minutes, without any luck.

After what I witness this morning, I know my girlfriend would never wear those kind of clothes or even to think about make up, because make up is tested in animals and she is against that.

That wasn't my girlfriend. Or, at least, in mind.

I called again, again sending me to voice mail. She even changed the message of the voice mail. When I met her, the message was ' _You know you I am, and, if I don't pick up, means I'm saving the planet! Leave a message and I'll maybe answer you back!_ '

When we started dating, she changed it to a ' _Hey, I'm busy either saving the world or with Teddy touring the city! I'll call you back!_ '

Now, it was ' _Hey, gorgeous. I'm single and ready to mingle and I'm definitely calling you back_ '.

Something was fishy.

And, that doesn't have anything to do with my lunch.

I decided to threw one last change and I called the last person you'd expect me to call.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up" I chanted.

"Hello?" _Answered prayer! Thanks, Mercury!_

"Jackson? It's Octavian" I told him, relief that someone picked up their phones.

"Octavian? What are you doing calling me?" I could hear the doubt and curiosity in his voice.

"Hi, _Uncwe_ Ian!" I heard from afar Ariel's voice. She was probably at ear rage and decided to say hello.

"Um, Ariel says ' _hi_ '" Jackson repeated. I nodded to myself.

"I know... Listen..." I paused, not knowing how to ask him this, but I decided to be straightforward "Does Rachel has her cellphone turned off?"

"Let me ask her" he mumbled a few words away from the phone "His phone is on, why you ask?" _OK, now something smells really fishy..._

"What is she wearing?"

"Didn't you see her this morning when you picked her up?" _Uh? When I picked her up?_

"Jackson, I never picked her up. I had a test at 7" I explained to him.

"Hold on" he made me wait for a few seconds before I heard a female voice.

"Ian?" Great Gods, that voice was gonna melt me with two simple words.

"Rachel, Why did Jackson said I picked you up?" I was growing worried. _Did someone passed for me?! The same way I think someone passed for Rachel this morning?_

"Because, you... Oh, gods!" My girl is smart, I always said that "That explains..."

"Explains what?" I let her explain to me.

"I- I felt weird this morning... when I was around you- well, not you _per se_ , but the guy that looked like you... When he kissed me-"

"He did wHAT?!" I cut her, not caring if everyone in the cafeteria had their eyes on me.

"I didn't kiss him back, I swear! I knew something was off and I lied saying I had a bad breath and he gave me a mint!"

"A mint? You hate mints, Rach" I pointed out.

"Exactly! That's when I knew something was off... Gods, I thought you were gonna dump me..."

"Me? Dumping you? Rachel, are you hearing yourself?" I questioned her, chuckling a little "If anything, _you'll_ be dumping me... Like I thought you did this morning..."

"I didn't dump you this morning" she denied. _I know that now..._

"I know now... But, someone passed by you, all dressed up as if she was part of the popular posse with skirt and make up-"

"Ian, I don't own skirts!" she interrupted me, her time to chuckle. _I knew something was odd!_

"I've been calling you for the past half hour and I got no answer from you..."

"That's weird... My phone is on and I didn't get messages..."

"We need to see... _Built-A-Bear_? At five?" I set up a place that was somehow crowded and we were easily spotted.

"I'm bringing Ariel" she stated "So, you know it's me"

"Perfect..." I heard the lunch bell going off and I knew I have to return to class "I have to go, but I'll see you later"

"Wait!" she stopped me "You forgot to tell me something- well, the fake you forgot to tell me something..."

"Well, I'll never forget to say I love you" I could practically see her blushing and looking down at the floor.

"I love you too" After that, I hung up, more relieved that before.

 _She still loves me... and that was real..._

 _You better watch out, fake Rachel... Because if I find you, you'll get a ticket straight to Tartarus._

* * *

 **Leo's P.O.V.**

School was five minutes to finish and I wasn't holding the excitement anymore. All I wanted to do was to go home and spend some time with my beautiful _Sunshine_ , who seems I'm pushing apart for this whole charade of the fake Calypso. I mean, the whole idea has a point hidden behind it.

Calypso and I knew, from the very beginning, that that idiot of ' _Enano_ ' (which, in a way seems to fit to him because he's short) will plan on kidnap her, so I had to come out with a decoy when we were in public places. I created the Callie 2.0 to be up front and Sunshine stays at the house.

"Someone looks very eager to leave..." Jason pointed out. He's been acting a little weird, but nothing out of the ordinary.

"Like you aren't either" I pointed at his bag, that was already in his arm. He shrugged.

"I won't give Jackson the satisfaction of getting back first"

"Valdez, Grace!" the teacher scolded us. I never could learn her name and, at this time if year, I'll never do it "Quiet or you'll get detention"

"Yes, ma'am" we chorused, Jason with more sarcasm than me. Once the bell rang (two minutes later), I bolted off the classroom and to my locker, to pick up my tools.

"Hey, Leo..." Callie 2.0 was coming into action "You know, I was thinking on going with the girls to the mall today..." she pointed at a group of fake mortal blondes, in which included Ashley, the same girl that tried to steal Percy all through the first semester.

"Go ahead and have fun with your friends" I replied, with a genuine smile. She clapped and kissed my cheek before sprinting away. _Gods, I programmed a great actress..._

You know, the whole point of Callie 2.0 was that she started to act less and less like the original _Sunshine_. That way, when we finally get our big ' _break up fight_ ', ' _Enano_ ' will come and kidnap her, while the real _Sunshine_ is at home, cozy and safe. Once this whole thing is over, I'd simply turn off Callie 2.0 and that's it.

I climbed on Festus (turned into my beautiful Hummer, that's it) and drove all the way back to the Empire State. I was whistling during the elevator and, when I opened the door, I was greeted with something I never suspected but I always have the pleasure to see.

An angry (almost pissed off) Thalia Grace.

"Thalia?!" I stared at her, as if she was an alien "You- you were home all day?!"

"No, I just came back from scrubbing a unicorn's behind!" she replies, sarcastic "Of course I was home all day, you idiot!" I gulped hard. _What if she find out Calypso?_ Our plan would be ruined.

"You- you didn't walk into my room, did you?" I asked her, trying not to show how nervous I was. She smirked at me.

"Nervous, are we, Valdez?" she took a step closer to me. I took a step back.

"You know how I don't like people getting into my room..." I lied. I didn't like people going into my room while knowing that Calypso was hiding in there!

"Well, I didn't plan on getting inside..." she pulled out a fake thinking pose "But, when I heard some metal colliding, I had to investigate... And you won't believe what I found..."

"What- what did you find?" I tried to act casual, but I was sweating big time.

"Metal scraps on the floor" I sighed in relief. Good... "Oh, and your window was opened, I guess that was why they fell..."

"That- that's probably it" I continued her lie "I, um... I'll go get everything in place" Thalia nodded and headed to the kitchen.

"Reyna and I are on kitchen duty tonight! Is Calypso coming?!" she screamed at me.

"No idea!" I decided to reply back. I quickly got into my room but I didn't noticed metal scraps on the floor. Probably Calypso picked them up when Thalia was gone from my room " _Sunshine_?" I called her, trying to be subtle.

"Leo!" she came from behind a column and launched at my arms, hugging me tight. I hugged her back the same way "Leo, Thalia was here the whole day..."

"I know..." I recognized.

"No, Leo... You don't know" she pulled back, serious "I heard her talking about how everyone is acting weird and picking up fights... She walked into the rooms to investigate!" I raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Did she find anything? I don't feel different..."

"She was saying something that I was being bitchy or going after Percy... I didn't understand" she explained "But, she opened the window and threw something from it..." I looked around my desk and stuff and nothing was missing.

"Not from here..."

"Leo, is something wrong with the automaton?" Calypso looked nervous and, after what she told me, I couldn't reassure her.

"I didn't see anything wrong with it, but I'll check it tonight, I promise" I promised to her. She relaxed, but not much.

 _Looks like I'll be up all night..._

* * *

 **Nico's P.O.V.**

As soon as school was over, I had decided to avoid Will Solace with all of my might.

Which was a lot, if you ask me.

Normally, on the ride home, we share. But Leo was gone, Calypso ditched with some girls, Thalia was missing, Percy went to see Thesi, Annabeth took Rachel, Piper, Hazel and Ariel back home. Which meant that the only ride back was with Jason and Frank.

And, with they recent behavior, no one wanted to sit with them.

So, I sucked it up and shadow-traveled back to the apartment.

I successfully arrived into my room without any repercussions, though I was stumbling against the walls a little when I tried to reach the kitchen. Luckily for me, Thalia was the only one there, which meant the guys could walk in any second.

" _Death Breath_ , you look paler than ever..." Nice greeting, cousin...

"Yeah, well... I just shadow-traveled back from school-"

"You what?!" she cut me, her scream screeching my ears. _She has one good set of lungs..._ "Wait until Will finds about this! You won't have a way out, mister!"

"Will will never find out, you hear me?" I used a more authority voice on her, but I didn't think it was gonna work. She did looked surprise, though.

"And, why is that?" she smirked, resting a hand over the counter and the other one in her hip.

"Because you won't open your mouth" I said, bluntly. She threw her head back, laughing.

"You won't stop me"

"You really don't want your precious Green Day concert T-shirts teared open, do you?" I threaten her, with a smirk. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"You wouldn't" I shrugged as reply.

"Are you really gonna risk it?" After saying that, I walked back to my room "Ah! And if someone asks, I'm not home!" I yelled on my way back. I locked myself into the room and laid down on my bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about what happened today.

I was the one who wasn't sure about his, um, _orientation_.

I was the one who felt weird about having Will around all the time.

I was the one who pushed him away.

I was the one who initiated the kiss...

I couldn't take that moment off my head. It was engraved it, carved in stone. I kept going back and back and back. And, the more I thought about it, I felt less regret and more guilty.

It was obvious that Will didn't like me more than a friend. Someone he could confide and help him. He would never put up with my antics more than necessary.

The mere thought of Will not liking me was heartbreaking, but I refused to cry over him. Maybe, I could find some other friend, I mean I have other friends, but, Will... It was like we were constantly supporting each other, balancing. I would bother him and he would get angry. I get sulky and he'd cheer me up.

 _Knock, knock!_

I kept still over my bed. I turned to see the clock and noticed it was already 6pm. _Gods, I missed dinner, Thalia was gonna kill me!_

"Open the door, Nico" _That wasn't Thalia's voice..._ "Nico, I know you're in there! Open the damn door!" I shook my head. I refuse to see him ever again. It was gonna be hurtful, but we'll get over it, I'm sure we will "Nico, I know you're in there... please, open the door" I heard him plead for me "Nico, I'm not gonna lash out at you, I just wanna talk..." he tried one more time. I sucked a breath and got up to unlock the door. Once I did that, I pushed myself behind the door, so he wouldn't see me when he walked in "Ni-" he stopped in mid talking, turning around in his heels until he saw me "What are you doing back there?" he asked me. I took one good look at his face before looking away. He wasn't upset or angry, just... concern.

"I don't wanna talk" I finally recognized, still looking down.

"Then, we won't" Before I had time to even realized what he said, he pinned me against the wall, closed the door and kissed me.

 _He_ was kissing _me_.

My eyes opened wide in surprise. I was shocked. _What the Hades was he doing?!_ I pulled him away, panting.

"Wha- why?" I managed to stutter out, staring him dead in the eyes.

"Why what? I thought when people liked each other, they'd kiss..." he smirked, cheekily at me. I blushed red hard, but I didn't know if it was for embarrassment or because anger.

"People do it for dares too. And against other people's consent" I blurted out. _That wasn't real, that didn't happen..._

"It's true that I didn't without consent, but I was returning a favor" _A favor...?_ Even before I had time to think about it, he kissed me again "This is favor free" he whispered at the end.

"If you think I'll play your sick game, you're clearly wrong" I spatted at him. It was the only logical solution: he was playing me to make me look like a fool and freak in the end.

"The only sick game I wanna play would be with you and the bed" he wriggled his eyebrows at me, clearly doing it on purpose to make me uncomfortable.

"I- you- Will, this can't happen" I finally explained. Remember when I said I wouldn't cry over him? It's a hard promise to keep.

"I'm not giving up, Nico... When you told me you weren't my friend anymore, you know how hard was for me to put my heart back together again? I didn't know it was broken to begin with!" he told me. I looked at him and saw the same broken image I saw everyday in the mirror. Sighing, I made my decision.

"If I can't handle it, I pull the plug off"

"You got yourself a deal, Ghost King... _My_ Ghost King..."

* * *

 **Poseidon's P.O.V.**

I've been busy during most of the day with work. You know, the kind of work you're obligated to do when you're the King and Lord of every swimming creature.

I was in need for a break.

So, I decided to pay a visit to my ' _other_ ' family, as my wife so lovely call them.

Flashing out, I decided to start my search (I know exactly where they are, but since I want a distraction, I prefer to do it the mortal way: guessing) on Sally and Paul's apartment. Though the human part of me (even if it's really tiny) is kind of jealous, I'm happy that Sally had found Paul. I mean, yeah, I make fun of his name (the first time wasn't on purpose, but it were the following ones), but that doesn't mean I don't like the man. He's exactly what Sally needs.

Knocking on the door, I heard the voices shut down until someone come open the door for me.

" _Gwandpa_!" Ariel beamed when she saw me on the door. I picked her up twirled her around "Mommy, _Gwandpa_ Poseidon is _hewe_!" she announced, loudly. I closed the door behind me and took her to the kitchen, where Annabeth was gathered around the table with other girls, all demigods.

"Lord Nep- Poseidon" one of them, Hazel stopped in her tracks before correcting herself. I wasn't gonna say anything, but I did appreciate her to stop the headache that comes with mentioning my other name.

"Uncle P" Who, but Thalia could be so bold to receive me with a smirk and a casual greeting? I smirked at her.

"Poseidon" Finally, Annabeth greeted me. When I saw her, I saw confusion, worry and fear. But those emotions were directed to me. It were directed to something else.

"Hello, girls" I told them, smirking "Looks like I've been interrupting girls' day..."

"This?" Rachel, the red-headed Oracle, gestured around the table full of biscuits and drinks "We were just... _chatting_ "

"Just _chatting_ " Aphrodite's daughter, Piper agreed, though all of them sounded a little insecure, if you ask me.

"Yeah, chatting about how everyone's behavior turned into bul-"

"Thalia!" Annabeth scolded her, with a glare and her head slightly tipped to my side. I was gonna tell them that for me, they could swore all they wanted, but when I saw Ariel's confused face, I know it was for her.

"-into bad people" Thalia finished, after thinking it better.

"Well, I won't distract you any longer... I just passed by to see how my granddaughter was doing..." I began to tickle Ariel's neck a little to make her giggle "I'm off to find Percy and Thesi..."

"Last I talked to Percy, he told me they were going downtown..." Annabeth informed me "They wanted some ' _sibling time_ '" she quoted to me. I nodded, give Ariel a loud kiss in the cheek and walked out of the apartment.

"Ah! Girls..." I called them, getting their attention "Do not worry... I'm sure that everything will work out" After those words, I stepped out and flashed out. I walked through the streets until I found what I was looking for: a little store called ' _Exquisite Eye_ '. Smirking, I walked in.

"-what about grey and green?" Thesi's voice floated to my ears. She was behind the counter, standing next to Percy and looking down at the options. Behind the counter, I saw Tyson, who I winked and placed a finger in my lips, mentioning to him to keep silence "Has the best of both of you..."

"Sister is right, brother" Tyson agreed. I couldn't see what they were talking about, but I had a pretty good idea of what they were choosing.

"I know, Ty... But, it has to be simple and delicate and unique at the same time..." Percy groaned, frustrated "I can't give her something that she's afraid to wear because she'll lose a part!"

"Keep it traditional" I butted in, making everyone turn to see me "How about a silver band, simple as that?"

"Dad... What-" I raised a hand to stop Percy, the smile on my lips never leaving.

"I came here to visit my kids... Good thing I caught up with you all in the same store" I joked at them. Thesi chuckled and rushed to hug me.

"I missed you, Dad..." she whispered. I hugged her back and nodded. Over her shoulder, I could see Percy white as a paper.

"Percy, you sick?" Tyson looked worried when he noticed Percy paled.

"Um, Dad, I, um..." he stuttered. I shook my head.

"You don't have to apologize to me, Percy..." I acknowledged to him "If you're happy, then why shouldn't I?"

"You're not mad?" Percy frowned in confusion.

"You're kidding me? I love Annabeth!" I admitted, smiling "She keeps you grounded, which I believe is great.

"But, it's not something so sudden-"

"Percy, take your time... You can promise her now, but you can wait till you guys finish college!" Percy perked up at that idea, but frowned and looked sick a second later "What?"

"I'm imagining the _talk_ with Athena..." I bursted in chuckles.

"A word of advice?" He nodded "Don't talk to her. Either way, you're in her black list"

"Dad!" Thesi shook her head at me.

"What? Either she'll warm up or not..." I defended myself "Now, which options you have, son?" I asked Tyson, who smiled and walked to the back part.

 _Nothing like family time to spend a break..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Francia's P.O.V.**

That girl that found me in the library, Clarisse, she started to follow me around everywhere for the rest of the day. I confronted her when we got out, but she told me that she had the same lessons that I did, so she wasn't ' _technically_ ' stalking me.

Hence on the ' _technically_ '.

"Which way is your house?" she asked, not even waiting for an invitation. I didn't want her following me home! I mean, not because my house was embarrassing, but because, maybe she was faking the caring act?

"You can stop the act, you know..." I mumbled to her, not loud enough for her to actually listening.

"I'm not acting" I mentally cursed myself when she heard me. _Me and my bad luck!_ "Looks like you haven't had someone to look after you in a while..."

"I never had someone. Period" I blurted out, before I could stop myself. _What was with this girl that I was spilling all my secrets to?_

"Like I said, you and I aren't that different"

"Yeah, the only difference between us is the boyfriend" I rolled my eyes at her, sarcastically. She told me that she was having a pranking war with her boyfriend and she was determined to win that thing, without any help.

"Forgive me to say that Chris probably has his days count down..." she frowned, making me frown.

"Why? Pranks aside, does he treat you bad?" I was growing worry. _Was she acting tough because Chris wasn't nice?_

"Let's say I'm the one with the anger management in the relationship" she left me hanging with an answer "So, you want a ride or not?" I bit my lip, not knowing what to reply.

"Clarisse!" I heard a voice behind me and I turned to see one of the most handsome men I've ever seen! He was tallish, with dark skin and brown reddish eyes. His hair was cut in a military style and he was dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, his windbreaker open over his shoulders. He looked built, like he would work out regularly "Thank the Gods you didn't leave!"

"What, Garian?!" Clarisse snapped at him. It was obvious after a while that she'd snap at anyone but me. _I wonder why..._

"Reyna left me to bite the dust once she realized she forgot her phone at the flat" he explained, not showing the same fear I noticed people show when they see Clarisse "Mind if I ride with you?" I was sorely disappointed. It was obvious that Clarisse was gonna ditch me to be with this guy, that wasn't even her boyfriend, and I was starting to have a crush towards him.

"What do you say, Francia?" I looked at her, not understanding "Would you be OK if my cousin rides with us?" I shrugged and nodded, until the words sank inside my brain.

She called him _cousin_.

She's _his_ cousin!

"You're a lifesaver!" the guy, Garian, praised her, climbing in the back of the car, even though Clarisse and I haven't climbed in.

"Sorry about him-"

"It's OK..." I assured her, waving my hand "My house is not that far from here, I can walk-"

"Don't even think about it, kitten" she smirked at me, opening the passenger's seat's door and let me climb in.

" _Kitten_?" I repeated, frowning in curiosity.

"You don't look good hanging anywhere" she gave me a meaningful look before closing the door. I was speechless at that, but contained my tears.

"Hey, you OK?" I jumped in surprise, because I had forgotten than Garian was with us "Clarisse, what did you say to her?!" she argued with her. I was shocked that he had the nerve to actually argue with her, over _me_!

"That's for us to know and you to find out!" Clarisse answered him, her eyes on the steering wheel. But, before we could go any further, a guy walked out of nowhere and stand in front of us, making Clarisse slam her breaks "Idiot!" she stated, fuming and getting out of the car. I was in shock. _Did we just rode over someone?!_

"What- what just happened?" I stuttered, not understanding.

"Happened that Chris is an idiot" Garian replied, smirking ahead. I saw Clarisse arguing with a latino guy that was taller than her. She was fuming, while the guy was smirking. They argument was getting heater and I imagined that Clarisse was ready to punch him the living daylight out of him, but I was surprised when the guy grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. I covered a gasp with my hands on my mouth, while Garian covered my eyes "Guys! PDA!" I heard him scream outside.

"Can- can I see?" I wondered, hearing the yells.

"At your risk, gorgeous" ' _Gorgeous_ '? This guy must be blind, because I'm not even close to gorgeous. I blinked his hands away and saw that Chris was climbing into the car, looking smugly.

"Hi, we haven't been properly introduce, I'm Chris" he pulled his hand out to shake and I did.

"I'm- I'm Francia" I introduced myself, shyly.

"Wow, you got yourself a shy one, Clarisse" I looked down, thinking his words while Clarisse began to drive again.

 _Was I some kind of project to Clarisse?_

I need to brave up and find out.

* * *

 **Rachel's P.O.V.**

After we had our girls' day, talking about the guys and wondering what was wrong with them, I decided that I needed Annabeth's permission to take out Ariel to ' _Built-A-Bear_ '

"Annabeth, I need to ask you something..." I walked to her, while we did the dishes. Sally was still out and Paul was in a late teachers' meeting at school.

"Sure, what's up?" she was cleaning a plate. I sighed.

"I, um, I was thinking if I could take Ariel out..." I wondered, trying not to impose. _Gods, this is kind of hard!_

"Sure, if she's up to"

"Look, it'd be a cou- wait, did you say _yes_?" I stared at her, surprised. Annabeth looked up from the dishes and smiled at me.

"Rachel, Ariel's been having a rough day... Going out would be a great idea..." she agreed with me. A smile crept in my lips.

"Thanks, Annabeth" I thanked her, hugging her from the side.

"No problem... Looks like you still need some cheering up too..." she winked at me. I chuckled and walked out of the kitchen, looking out for Ariel.

" _Mermaid_?" I called her around. I heard giggles coming from the bedroom and Thalia was sitting down on her bed. I stared at her and she pointed down with her finger. I nodded and faked confusion "Thalia, have you seen a beautiful girl with long black hair and green eyes that can turn her legs into a fish tail?" I acted.

"Oh, I don't know, Rachel..." Thalia followed my lead, smirking. Cue to giggles under the bed.

"Oh, well, I guess I'd have to find someone else to come with me to ' _Built-A-Bear_ '-" I couldn't finish the sentence, because Ariel crawled from under the bed, excited.

"I wanna go! I wanna go!" she began to jump up and down, while I chuckled at her.

"There you were, _mermaid_!" I beamed at her. She giggled and hugged my legs "C'mon, we have to get you dress if we want to get before dinner" Ariel squeaked and let me go before rushing to her closet and pulling out her furry black coat that Thalia got her for Christmas.

" _Weady_!" she announced, with a bright smile on her. I smiled back at her and we went to the living room, where Piper and Hazel were talking with Annabeth "Mommy, Mommy! Auntie _Wachew_ is gonna take me to ' _Buiwt-A-Beaw_ '!" she told her, all excited. Annabeth only smiled.

"That's great!" she stood up and looked at me, wanting me to say something.

"I'll bring her before dinner, I promise" I beat her to it. She nodded and I grabbed Ariel's hand into mine "Does anyone wants a fluffy bear?" I asked at the girls. Everyone shared a look before all raising their hands with smirks in their faces "What do you say, _mermaid_? We do a bear for all of them?" Ariel simply nodded.

"Can we do a _beaw fow_ my _fwiend_ Megan?" she mumbled, as if it was a secret. I smiled and nodded "Bye, Mommy!" she waved at Annabeth, while we walked out of the apartment and into the chilly streets of New York. We made it to the store in no time, mainly because the store wasn't closed yet and people were still working in their offices "Auntie?"

"Yes, Ariel?" I picked her up in my arms, so she was more comfortable looking at the bear's preferences.

"Why is _Uncwe_ Ian _stawing_ at us?" I frowned at that question. I turned my head and, as Ariel said, Octavian was staring at us, from across the street. But he wasn't walking. It was like he was glued onto the floor and his eyes were shifted into a frown "He's not nice..."

"Why don't we do a bear? We can go talk with Uncle Ian later, OK?" I convinced her, before I glanced behind me one more time. He was still there. I tried to focused on Ariel, who was making bears for everyone at the house (we decided they were gonna be her Valentine's presents for all of them, even her grandparents).

"Those are a lot of bears" a voice behind me surprised me. I turned around and Octavian was standing there, with a smile in his face "Hi"

" _Uncwe_ Ian?" It was Ariel's turn to frown, patting his cheek, as if he was made from water. Octavian simply chuckled and grabbed her hand and kissed it "Why _wewe_ you _wooking_ at us _fwom_ the _stweet_?" Octavian looked behind me and grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the window's store.

"What's going on?" I didn't want to scare Ariel, but I was sure she had noticed something was wrong by now.

"Auntie, that _giwl_ _wooks wike_ you!" Ariel pointed out. I gasped and saw a girl identical to me walking inside the store. She was huffing and pulled out her phone. In that second, Octavian's phone began to vibrate, showing my name. I shared a look with him.

The fake _us_ had found us.

* * *

 ** _Timeskip to Valentine's Day_**

* * *

 **Piper's P.O.V.**

Friday had arrived and, with it, the dreadful celebration that was made to honor my Mother's, um, power representation.

That's right, it's Valentine's Day.

Normally, I'd love this day, because of the meaning that is to spend it with your love one and all that, but since we all have been having a awful week, I was seriously considering spending the rest of the day inside my room with Hazel and watch movies online as stuff.

"This. Day. Sucks" That sentence came off Reyna's mouth. I felt pity for her, actually. I mean, always crushing in someone else's boyfriend (granted, Jason didn't meet me when he met Reyna, but he gave her some kind of false hope) and never getting someone. It was like a serious case of eternal bride's maid.

"Can we forget which day is it today?" Thalia was almost begging about it. I wanted to say ' _I support you_ ', but I didn't want to be a traitor if Jason showed up with roses and chocolates and I'd say yes to him. I'm sappy that way.

"Which day is it today?" Nico was dragging his feet around the floor to get to the kitchen.

"Valentine's Day" Nico froze at my words, the fridge open in front of him. He turned to see me, almost as if he was begging me not to confirm it.

"Schist. Schist, schist, schist" he repeated, running back to his room. _I wonder what was that about..._

"Anyway, is not like it's gonna be a fantastic day..." I added sarcasm into my words, playing with my spoon in my hand.

"Happy _Vawentine's_ Day!" Ariel cheered us, running from Percy and Annabeth's room. She had insisted to spend the night with us so she could greeted us today. We smiled at her, politely "I got you _pwesents_!"

"Presents? Someone said ' _presents_ '?" Leo came out from his room, all his clothes wrinkled and his hair sticking out from different spots. In all, a total goofball.

"I said _pwesents_!" Ariel announced loudly, making everyone come out from the bedrooms "I _bwought_ teddies!"

"Great, something else for Octavian to kill..." Frank muttered, but it was quickly silenced by Hazel's elbow into his stomach "Hey!" Hazel replied with a glare. Since our girls' day, we haven't been taking crap from the boys, so we started to put them in line.

"Say ' _thank you_ ' when she hands it over" she ordered him, shocking him. Ariel came back with a bunch of little teddies and a big smile in her.

" _Dis_ is _fow Uncwe Weo_..." she handed Leo a teddy with a little hammer and orange fur. Leo was either acting or he was truly speechless, because he was opening his mouth and crying and gesturing and... Well, to summon it up, he looked like one of those stupid actresses in over dramatic movies "Um, _fow_ Mommy and Daddy" Annabeth's teddy was sea green with a book and Percy's, grey with a little trident. Percy hugged her and whispered something in her ear, making her smile. She continued to give away teddies and, when she saw that someone was missing, she'd hand it to Rachel. I got myself a cute chocolate brown teddy with a feather necklace around its neck. It was cute, considering it was created by a four-year-old kid.

"Thank you, Ariel" I told her, in name of everyone who didn't thanked her. It looked to her that she didn't mind. She smiled at me and ran back to Percy and Annabeth's room to wait for Thesi.

"Great, now Ariel handed me a reason to see _Savior_..." Reyna whined. I knew she was getting attached to him and she was afraid of getting hurt.

"Like you didn't want to see him" I teased her, trying to pull away some tension from myself as well. She blushed but glared at me "I'm not hearing a no"

"I hate you" she mumbled, in a playful way. Now that I was sure that Reyna had feelings with this _Savior_ guy, I started to relax myself in the relationship with Jason. Maybe, I relaxed too much, since he's been acting like a big jerk the last week.

"Piper, can I talk to you?" _Speaking of the Devil..._

"Sure, what's up?" I faced him, trying to look cheery and stuff. Which was a complete lie.

"In private?" he insisted. I raised an eyebrow, but let him guide me into his room "Piper, I don't know how to say this-"

"Jason, is there something that has been bothering you all week?" I blurted out, cutting him. He stared at me like if I was crazy (which I'm not).

"I- I recently haven't been comfortable with myself" he confessed "So, I was thinking if we could, um, take some time?" I stared at him, totally surprised.

"Are you breaking up with me?!" I accused him. He started to shake his head in a ' _no_ ' sign, but I wasn't sure anymore. And I was doing so good with this confidence thing!

"No, all I'm asking is time for myself" he explained, grabbing my hands. I was holding back all the tears "Piper, something is wrong with me and I want to figure out what it is before I end up hurting you more!"

"So, we're not breaking up?" I checked. Gods, he was acting like a giddy person!

"Let's call it ' _boys' weekend_ '" he decided. I took a deep breath and nodded, walking back to the living room.

"For the record?" I finished, before walking out "This hurts _me_ more" With that said, I slammed the door shut.

Thalia was right: This. Day. _Sucks_

* * *

 **Clarisse's P.O.V.**

Today was the day.

The last day of the Prank War.

I would never admit it outloud, but this war was consuming a lot of time and energy out of me. Luckily, Francia was willing to help me, though she was kind of wary around me. Beats me, since I haven't given her any reason for her to doubt me.

"Hop in!" I yelled at her, when I stopped my car in front of her house. She walked from the door and climbed into the car, a little smile in her lips "Not you too!" I groaned, not able to stop myself.

"Not me what?" she asked, clearly not understanding what was wrong with me.

"Are you so starstruck with this stupid holiday too?" I fired at her, driving to school.

"Probably, not in the regular way..." she replied, mysteriously. I glanced at her at a stop sign and she sighed "For me is not just ' _Valentine's Day_ '" she used air quotations for it "I use it as a day to show those I care about that I care"

"Not following" I admitted. She sighed and kept silence the rest of the ride.

"Who gave you the teddy?" she broke the silence when I parked at school. I turned around and saw that the teddy bear that Ariel had given me was in the backseat.

"Um, my friend's kid" I was uncomfortable with admitting it. The teddy was cute, in its own way, because Ariel had been kind enough to add it a little spear on its hand.

"Adorable..." she mumbled, before looking at me "What she did, it's the reason why I love this holiday: not because guys have to give red roses to the girl they're dating or have a crush on it. The kid gave you that teddy because she cares about you" she smiled, climbing down the car. I followed her, confused.

"So, you're gonna give chocolates now?" I teased her. She gave me a super fake laugh and smirked at me.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Clarisse... Don't let Chris win" she reminded me, walking to her classes. I stood there a few seconds more, watching at the people around me: nerds were gathering courage to talk to girls, jocks were choosing between their dates.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Chris' voice floated in the air, well, more like behind me. I had to held back a smirk and turned to greet him "You left without me"

"I went to pick up Francia" I told him, walking inside the school.

"I must say that I'm impress that you had hold on till today..." I snorted at him.

"What? You thought I was gonna give up?" I confronted him, smirking. He was smirking back.

"I was kind of hoping you didn't" he took me by surprise "How are you feeling?" I blinked at him, confused.

"Like I'll still be standing at the end of the day" I dared him. He shook his head.

"Clarisse, it's Valentine's Day... Silena's favorite day" My voice dropped inside my stomach. I got caught up so much into the pranking war and the fact that I hated Valentine's Day that I forgot that it was Silena's favorite day.

"I- I forgot" I confessed. I wasn't one to show weakness and I wasn't gonna start now.

"I'm sorry... I- I thought you remembered it" he apologized. I rolled my eyes, trying to stop my upset mood.

"If I had, which I didn't, I'd drag you to Camp by now" I said in a ' _duh_ ' tone. He nodded.

"Even?" he pulled his hand out, offering me a truce. I raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for his explanation "C'mon, take it... If I prank you today, it won't be funny because you won't be able to enjoy them as well" I sighed, realizing he was right.

"Even..." I shook his hand, before he pulled me for a side hug

"Good. Now, I have a proposition for you"

"Me?"

"Did you notice how shy Francia gets when Garian is around?" he kept talking like if I never interrupted him. I nodded "How about we gather them together for the day?"

"You wanna play Cupid?" I chuckled at him.

"You know another way to spend the day?"

"Yeah! At home, doing absolutely nothing!"

"That's my girl"


	8. Chapter 8

**Percy's P.O.V.**

Waking up with your niece/daughter, jumping in your bed, screaming ' _It's_ Vawentine's _Day!_ ' wasn't exactly how I wanted to wake up today. But, I kept my mouth shut when she handed over the beautiful teddy bear.

Also, that reminded me what I was planning for today.

"Ariel?" I called her, hearing the giggles inside my room. I acted oblivious and started to look around my room until I found her in my closet "Found you!" I caught her and started to twirl her around, while she giggled. After a while, I calmed down "So, you remember what you have to do today?"

"Yes, Daddy" she nodded, eagerly, and placed a finger in her lips, signaling 'secret'.

"Good. Did you told Grandma Sally?" Not even dead I was allowing Ariel close to Athena.

" _Gwandma Sawwy awweady_ knew it, Daddy" she rolled her eyes at me, with a little of attitude. I raised an eyebrow at her, but I guess that's my own fault.

"Oh. Then, you wait here for Auntie Thesi, OK?"

"OK, Daddy!" she gave me a sloppy kiss in my cheek and I let her free, to search for Annabeth. I found her, like always, reading a book.

"I swear, one day, you'll fusion with the book" I joked, startling her.

" _Seaweed Brain_!" she scolded me, while I sat with her "Don't. _Ever_. Do. That"

"Too bad, because I plan to do it more times" I teased her, kissing her forehead. She relaxed, but kept the scowl a little before going back to her book " _Wise Girl_..."

"What?" she muttered, not lifting her eyes from the book.

"I'm trying to talk here..." I admitted, trying not to sound like a whining baby "And, you're not paying any attention to be"

"I need to finish this page before leaving" she told me. I nodded and started to do something I knew I'll regret later.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

Pok-

"Alright, alright! See? I'm done!" she snapped, closing her book. I smirked at her bad mood "Happy?"

"Very" I said before leaning and kissing her. And, since we were practically alone, I could do it without any shyness or cowering away "Happy Valentine's Day"

"Cheesy _Seaweed Brain_..." she mumbled, smiling at me.

"Can you blame me? Ah! And, before I forget again..." Cue to her to roll eyes at me "I was planning on a dinner tonight? You and me? Let's say... 6:30?"

"We haven't had a date since-"

"-our one month anniversary in Central Park, almost two years ago" I completed for her, surprising her "Hey, I might be a _Seaweed Brain_ , but I'm _your_ _Seaweed Brain_ " That got her chuckling.

"Yes, you are..." she pecked me fast, making me smile like an idiot "What are we waiting for?"

"Actually, we're-"

 _Knock, knock!_

"-not waiting anymore" I finished my sentence, getting up to open the door. On the other side, Thesi was waiting "Right one time"

"I'm always told that" she moves her hair off her shoulder, trying to act snobbish "Now, go to school... Ariel and I will prepare everything" she patted my shoulder and walked inside the apartment "Hi, Annabeth" she greeted her before going with Ariel.

"She's acting weird" she noticed. _Gods, my girl is so smart..._

"She's not..." I tried to diverse the topic, offering her my hand "Shall we?"

"For another day in hell? Sure!" she replied, sarcastically. I chuckled.

"Like you'll face it alone" I confessed, pulling her closer to me "Face it, _Wise Girl_. You'd be lost without me" She made the thinking face.

"You don't know that..."

"Could be, but I know I'd be lost without you" That made her blush "Trust me, we survived the Pit, we can survive four more months of highschool"

"So positive..." she commented, making me laugh. I grabbed her hand and guided her outside the apartment.

Today, is **NOT** the day to act like a _Seaweed Brain_.

* * *

 **Dylan's P.O.V.**

Today, of all days, Octavian decided to leave me alone. Great, no one would be able to help me to impress Praetor on Valentine's Day. I was without ideas! And all the ideas that I had were crap!

"What can I do?!" I questioned myself, pacing around the hallways of college, heading to class. But, I wasn't paying attention to where I was heading.

"Dylan!" a girl screamed at me. I sighed and turned to face it, trying to be polite "Hey..."

"Hey-" I stopped, because I didn't know this girl's name.

"Paula" she giggled, not even mad that I didn't know her name.

"Right, Paula... What can I do for you?" I asked her, trying to get away. But, she placed her hand over my arm, stopping me.

"Actually, I was invited to a party tonight and I wanted for you to come with me" she said, upfront, to me. I looked at her, as if she was insane.

"Yeah, I don't think so..." I started to walk away, but she followed me, her arm linked with mine.

"Nice joke, _Dyl_ " she smiled at me. I stopped and faced her, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not joking and I'm not _Dyl_ " I stated to her, freeing my arm from her grip and walked into a class, trying to avoid her. But she followed me inside "Hey, man" I greeted one of the guys already in there. I sat in my seat and ignored everything around me, especially the leech that was trying to get into my pants. Trust me, all I wanted right now, was the bell to ring.

Securely, but so late at the same time, the bell rang and it was time for my next class I bolted out of there and headed there, glancing back once in a while to check I wasn't being followed.

But that didn't allow me to see what was in front of me, colliding with someone.

"Sorry" the person I clashed with apologized, gathering her stuff. I immediately helped her, since it was also my fault that her things are scattered around the floor. When I was reaching for a book, I saw something in her forearm that caught my attention: it was a tattoo. One I've already seen before.

" _Praetor_?" I called her and, effectively, she was staring back at me with a small smile "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, trust me, I'm really happy to see you, but this was a surprise and I definitely wasn't expecting to clash with you in the hallway-" I ranted away.

" _Savior_ " she placed a finger against my lips, smiling "You're ranting"

"What are you doing here?" I repeated the question, grabbing her hand on mine.

"Well, I came here to drop this..." she handed me a beautiful teddy bear with a yellow dress on it. I frowned and looked at her, confused.

"Though the teddy is nice, is not my style..." I joked at her. She shook her head.

"Is not for you, it's for Megan. From Ariel" she explained, trying to keep serious.

"That explains-"

" _Dyl_!" I was cut by some screech and I wanted to crawl in a hole and die. But, I didn't have the time, because the second I tugged from Praetor's hand, a manicured one was placed on my arm "Babe, I was looking for you everywhere!" she whined at me. I closed my eyes in rage, but I opened them when I felt a hand slipped from mine "Who's your _friend_ , babe?" I saw Paula eyeing Praetor with her eyes, in a false charming way.

"One, I'm not your boyfriend, so leave me the _fuck_ alone!" _Wow, I'm pissed..._ I freed my arm from her grip and dragged _Praetor_ from her. Suddenly, Paula was pinning her against the lockers, gathering the attention of the entire hallway.

"Listen to me, and listen carefully" Paula sneered at her. If she was trying to be subtle, she wasn't doing a great job "Dylan is mine, and you're just vapor for him, so you better stay away from him, got it?" Everyone watched Paula, as if she was the most intimidating person ever, which I know she's not. And, apparently, neither did _Praetor_.

"Even if you're his girlfriend-" I had to stop the impulse of gagging "-you're not his owner and, he can do whatever he wants" she fought back, freeing from her grip and bumping her shoulder on the way out. I didn't stay to see Paula's face. I followed Praetor outside "What she said was true?"

"No!" I confessed "I don't want her! And I was never with her!"

"I found that very hard to believe"

"I'm telling you the truth-"

"No, you're not!" she turned to me, her eyes red because of the effort she was doing to stop the tears "You're like everyone else!" she accused me.

"You don't know me" I snapped at her. Her widen open and I realized what I said "No, that's not-"

"Save it" she stopped me "You're right, we don't know each other. And, I want to stay that way"

"But I don't" I pulled her closer. I could tell she could feel my breath over her cheek "Because you don't know my name doesn't mean you don't know me... Trust me, you know me better than my own sister!" I rested my forehead on hers "And I know you enough to know you're afraid... but, of what?"

"I've been hurt by men long enough..."

"Not by me" I swore "And I'll never will"

You can guess what I did later.

I leaned and kissed her.

* * *

 **Frank's P.O.V.**

Have you ever felt what is like to have an argument with yourself?

Trying to order your body into doing something, but it doesn't respond or ends up doing something entirely different?

Having to watch as your mouth spits out words that, by no means, you don't mean and, in the process, you end up hurting people you care about?

Now I understand why the gods don't like us to think about both their personalities at the same time... Biggest headache you'll _ever_ get.

I had taken little control over my body and dragged myself into Jason's room, knowing that he just had a heated argument with Piper before going to school.

What I ignored, is that Jason was still in the room.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me, raising his eyebrow at me. The control I had over me was somehow, lost.

"I could ask you the same... Why aren't you outside torturing Piper?" _Bad mouth, bad mouth! You don't say stuff like that!_ Jason's face turned into a frown against me.

"I could ask you the same about you and Hazel" My mouth let out a humorless laugh.

"Looks like little, cute and innocent Hazel got the message through her thick skull" _No! I wanted to shout, Hazel's strong the way she is! She's perfect!_ "Looks like your is giving you a hard time, uh?" A evil smile was plastered in me, making Jason do exactly the same.

"Actually, quite the opposite..." he began, smirking "I-" he stopped talking, as a big headache hit him. I tried to take a step back, but my body wasn't allowing it "F-Frank?" he called me, stuttering. It was weird to see or even hear Jason stuttering, because, just like Percy, he was like a role model for everyone "H-help m-me..."

"What makes you think that I'll help you?" my mouth snapped at him, while my eyes glared at him "You're a weak soldier... Always depending of someone else... Can't do anything alone and that is why everyone thinks Jackson is the best over you"

"S-shut u-up!" he yelled, his hands covering his ears "I- I don't n-need to b-be b-better than P-percy... I- I n-need Pi-piper..."

"The girl makes you weak... You and her need to learn their place, if you wanna stay in this order..." _Who the schist was talking through my mouth?!_

"L-let him g-go!" he demanded. _Uh? Let go whom?_

"This body contains all the discord I want..." _Wait, that was my voice... Jason realized I'm not me! Well, in a matter of speaking..._

"Y-you'll let him free!" Jason pulled out his sword and tackled me, pushing me against the wall. He grabbed my head and slammed it against the wall, hard. I groaned, but I didn't want to be in control of my body, because... I didn't want to fight him! Jason grabbed my shirt into his fists and threw me all the other way of the room, making me land in his desk, breaking everything "F-frank, d-don't let the a-anger consum-me you!" he told me. _Sounds like one of those Chinese provers..._

With an idea in mind (inside of my own mind) I did what you see in the movies when someone is about to be consume by rage: I sat in lotus position and relaxed, closing my eyes.

' **Ha! You think that will stop me?!** ' the other voice in my head said to me. Apparently, the decision had taken him by surprise, because he was more focus in me than in Jason.

' _You won't be able to handle it..._ ' I admitted to him. When I opened my eyes, I felt the control of my own body and my own mind. I caged the rage that was controlling me inside my mind before making it disappear.

' **You'll regret it, demigod! When the day comes, I won't be able to help you!** ' I ignored him, finally focusing my attention in Jason, who was staring back at me.

"Y-you OK?" he helped me get up, once he saw I wasn't gonna attack him. I nodded and shrugged my clothes.

"Y-yes..." I managed to reply, happy I was in control "W-what h-happened to us?" Jason shook his head, not knowing the answer.

"I- I'm sorry I- I a-attacked y-you" he apologized. I shook my head, understanding perfectly.

"W-why a-are w-we s-stuttering?" I wondered. He shrugged.

"A-all I- I kn-know is th-that Pi-piper wi-will k-kill m-me f-for br-breaking h-her fa-favorite d-desk..." I couldn't help but to chuckle about it. Piper surely will be mad at us.

* * *

 **Nico's P.O.V.**

I was walking down the hallways of school, clashing and bumping people on my way, not caring one bit. Was bad enough that I forgot this day, I don't wanna come out like a gigantic, well... You know where I'm heading too.

I need help.

 _But, who I'm going to ask for help without revealing who I'm dating?!_

The solution is kind of simple, but it took me a lot to come out with it. Well, it took me a lot to push away the fear of being found by monster that want to eat me and my friends and just do it.

The solution was Internet.

Seriously, you find everything there.

Wish that this would existed back when I was a kid... It'd could been helpful to those who were escaping from Germany.

 _Di Angelo, you're rambling! Focus!_

I took advantage of my free period and ran into the library. The first computer that was free, I sat in front of it and began to type.

' _Last minute valentine gifts ideas_ ' I typed. The first filler option the server got me was ' _Last minute valentines gifts ideas for him_ '. I looked at the sentence, a little hesitated, because I wasn't sure that it would be a good idea. But, since I was running out of options and time, I clicked on it. Soon, the hundreds of pages about it came into view. Half of them had the letters ' _DIY_ '. _DIY? What does that stands for?_ Anyway, I decided to check a few sites before making up my mind.

The first one I clicked were 30 easy and small ideas with the instructions on how to do it yourself. _D. I. Y... Oh! I get it now!_ Like a lightbulb with two red wires inside that, at the top were shaped into hearts and an inscription outside that said 'The light of my life' or something like it.

The second one, were also 30 easy DIY, like a bunch of pre-planned date night. _That could work..._ This way, we wouldn't have to spend time thinking about it! What was great about this idea was that, below the card that said what to do on the date, it had a a couple of check boxes where we could put down the date of the date, wether it was good or bad and our favorite memory of it! If I do this, maybe we could mark them and we could always remember it- _Stop it, di Angelo! Don't get ahead!_

Third one wasn't really helpful. It were a bunch of paragraphs talking about the meaning of frugal and their five top ideas to make you think about what to give that person. The point was... I don't know Will that much! I mean, yes, we're friends. But, we're not friends like Percy and Annabeth, that they know everything about the other! We were more acquaintance than friends and now... now, I'm not sure what we are...

Should I even get him a present? Would he get upset if I don't?

Questions without answer.

I sighed and decided to go back at the site with the pre-planned dates. The girl who wrote the article had also said that you could print them down (which is great, so I don't have to think about writing them). But, should I get the one that has 52 dates per year? Or the one that is 12 months? Or should I do the conversation started stones? The things I love about you from A to Z? The coupons? Urgh! This is the most hard decision I've even made!

Let's break it for a second... Should I print out the one with 12 months, means a date per months, with is good for me, but... I'd have to plan them. On the other hand, printing the one with 52 dates means one date per weekend, though I'd not think about it all week.

Tough decision.

* * *

 **You guys, help Nico decide!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Katie's P.O.V.**

"I'm telling you, Katie... I'm not regretting giving Connor a second chance..." Lou was assuring me about her chance of starting over with Connor after the fiasco that happened in New Year's.

"Sounds like Connor evolved into a version 2.0" Juniper joked. We were currently enjoying the perks of Friday at Camp, where most of the activities were chosen by the campers and the campers favorite activities was to do... absolutely nothing. Unless you're a kid of Hermes "Though, he still makes pranks..."

"It's like asking me that I can't practice magic!" Lou smirked at us, making her point "Or that you couldn't be around plants or stuff like that!"

"I get it, Lou" I snapped, a little irritated. I wasn't irritated at them, I could never! They were my best friends! It was Travis the one who set me in a awful mood.

"Wow, Travis did screw it up this time, didn't he?" Lou checked with me. I didn't reply, I just grunted in reply "And, of all days, he had to choose _today_?!" _Today? What was today?_

"Uh?" I looked up from my lap and looked at them.

"Katie, did you forget what day is today?" Juniper asked me, gently. I nodded, totally lost "Katie, is Valentine's Day"

Travis is in some deep schist now.

"I'm not talking to him ever again!" I decided, crossing my arms and fuming in anger.

"You want my spell?" Lou offered me, but I shook my head "Sure? You could teach him a lesson while he doesn't hear you..."

"As tempting as it is, I'm good, thanks" I denied the offering, shaking my head again "This explains why everyone wanted fresh roses from our garden and why Miranda was begging me to help her get ready for the bonfire tonight..."

"Hot date with Malcolm?" Juniper giggled a little. Well, we all giggled, because it was somehow funny to see Malcolm, from the Athena Cabin, all nervous and sweaty when he was with my sister Miranda.

"What are you guys doing tonight?" I questioned them. I wished I had something to do tonight... besides throwing darts at Travis' face.

"Well, since it's my first second Valentine's Day with Connor, he suggested that we should double date with someone so it would take the pressure off us. You know, one week dating and all..." Lou explained, nodding.

"Well, Grover and I could join you..." Juniper said, thinking "He told me it was gonna be a simple meal, because the Council has him working till very late..."

"When they realized that Grover was doing a fine job in the city?" I blurted out. I was really frustrated how the Council wouldn't change their traditions, even when they've proved to be useless in the modern world. I've heard their replies, I've been there, supporting Juniper and Grover countless of times "I mean, I talked to Reyna the other week and she said that Goode implemented a new recycling system and everyone is using it!"

"Nevermind, I don't wanna think about it..." Juniper waved it off, even though i know she's upset "Speaking of thinking about... A Stoll at my six" Since I was at Juniper's six, I had to turned around to see Travis walking to us. I groaned and hide my face in my hands "Hello, Travis"

"Hello, ladies" he greeted them, while wrapping an arm around my shoulders, which I immediately pushed off "Aw, _Katie-Kat_... You're still upset about that stupid prank?" I didn't utter a word, even though I was dying inside to yell at him "Katie?"

"Looks like someone had applied the ' _silence treatment_ ' on Travis Stoll" Lou announced for me, smirking at Travis. I kept my eyes ahead, not even turning to see Travis, but I could feel his eyes burning holes in my head.

"The silent treatment? How old are you? _Nine_?" _Ouch, that hurt..._ I pushed him off me and began to walk away from my friends "What's her deal?!" I heard him wonder to the girls.

"Her ' _deal_ ', as you put it, was to prank her on Valentine's Day, you idiot!" Lou scolded him.

"Wait, _today_ is Valentine's Day?!" he yelled, faking surprise. I rolled my eyes and walked into my cabin, not wanting to listen to him anymore. I just let sleep to take me away from reality, even for a few hours.

* * *

 **Benthesiskyme's P.O.V.**

I had taken Ariel back to Sally's apartment to get everything ready for Percy's date with Annabeth. It had to be perfect, because something really important was gonna happen tonight and I didn't want any mistakes. But, that leaves us with one problem:

I had to cook.

Let's just say that people always complain when I cook their meals. But, for some strange reason, Percy trusts me enough to cook the meal for his date. So, I'm giving my best effort and I'll make the perfect Valentine's Day meal ever!

"OK, mermaid..." I told Ariel, both of us sitting around the table, with several cooking books spread around to check for recipes "What should we cook for your Mommy and Daddy's date?"

" _Bwue_ cookies!" She was determined to make blue cookies. I suspect because she wanted to eat some.

"OK, those could go for the dessert or something..." I agreed with her. She nodded and flipped the pages of a book "All of this looks complicated..."

"What about pasta?" she offered me. I looked at her " _Wif meatbawws_ and sauce!"

"How did you came up with that?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes as if I was suppose to know.

" _Wike_ , in the movie... They eat the pasta and at the end, they kiss!" she made the sound of a kiss at the end. A loud one, if I say so myself.

"That movie about the dogs?" I checked with her, not sure. She nodded her head, showing my her teeth.

"Yes! And Mommy and Daddy _wiww_ kiss because they _wove_ each _othew_!"

"So... this means I can't kiss you?" I tickled her, making her squirm under my hold and laugh out loud.

"Y-yes! Auntie can kiss me!" she managed to say out, making me stop. I smirked, kissing her cheek and making a lot of noise. You know, smooching her around "Ew, _gwoss_..." I faked hurt and pouted.

"No cookies for you!" Her eyes widen open big and she instantly began to beg me.

"No! _Pwease_ , Auntie! I _wike youw_ kisses!" she flattered me around, kissing my cheeks. I looked at her and smiled " _Awe_ you mad at me?"

"No, mermaid... I was just joking around" I promised her, kissing the top of her head "No, we have to pick something to cook because we don't have all day!" She nodded and we began to check for something to cook.

"What about _fis_ one?" she pointed at one picture. She couldn't read very well yet and she still couldn't control her dyslexia, so she helped me by looking at the pictures of the meals.

"Let me see..." I looked at the picture and saw a plate of past with small pieces of what it looked like meat "Pasta carbonara" I read out loud "For this we will need pasta, eggs, bacon... Could work"

" _Ow_ , maybe _dis_ one!" she placed another book on top of the one I was reading.

"Lemon Chicken Piccata... As long as it doesn't have fish..." This earned a gasp from my niece.

" _Peopwe_ eat fishies?!" _Oh, gods... I forgot about that..._ Ariel was very sensitive about the fish eating dilemma. The first time she ever had fish with us, she said that it smelled and she didn't want it. We discovered lated that was because she can't digest it. It's one of the few meals that make her puke. That increased when she found out about her powers. Now, the fish are sacred. No one eats them in the house. Paul and Sally, _even_ Annabeth have to eat them in a restaurant if they want too.

"No, no fishies" I assured her "Auntie won't cook fishes"

"OK..." she calmed down and continued to look recipes "How about _dis_?" I stared at the picture, not understanding what I was looking at.

"What is that?" I asked out loud, not specifically at her.

"I want to _wead_..." The desire behind the phrase broke my heart. _I need to tell Annabeth about this..._

"OK, here it says: 'Feta and Olive Meatballs'" I read for her. Her eye widen in realization.

"Mommy likes _owives_!" she announced, excited.

"But, what do we cook?" I repeated myself. Finally, I sighed and picked her up "C'mon, mermaid, regardless of what we choose, we need to go to the store..."

"Oh! Can we buy _icecweam_ fow the cookies?" she suggested and I was already thinking about the dessert. I smiled back at her.

"I don't see why not"

* * *

 **Khione's P.O.V.**

I was in the solitude of my room. Enalos hasn't stopped by to see how I was going since the beginning of the week. I was growing worry about he was starting to lead us into a deadly trap. Because, those demigods only look weak, but they're smart enough to take the precocious necessary.

"Raise and shine, _Ice Queen_!" I groaned when he walked into my room without even knocking. He does that from time to time, but when I tell him, he just ignore me.

"I want sleep" I was so tired. Last night, I over pushed myself in the training area and I went to bed at dawn.

"Not today, _sweet cheeks_ " I opened an eye, surprised on his choice of nickname.

"What's with you?" I asked him, rubbing my eyes, as a yawn left my mouth. I felt the bed dipped from a side and there he was, sitting next to me "You're in a good mood..."

"That's only because I figured the perfect moment to strike!" _Oh, yeah... He was talking about the plan..._ "I over heard that our future ' _Queen_ ' will be having dinner out with her, um, ' _boyfriend_ '-" I suppressed a growl. Though he left me very clear that he didn't want her and she was only an instrument for revenge, Enalos has a serious fixation with Calypso "So, since they're going to be alone, he'd not have time to call for help!" He was more excited than a mortal kid in a store full of sweets.

"For that you woke me up so early?" I raised my eyebrow at him, giving him my most cold look. He just waved it off.

"We need to plan a strategy, so we can expect the unexpected!"

"What kind of unexpected things will you plan to find on this day?" I questioned him, sitting up on my own bed. The fact that he hasn't left yet was a little worrying.

"Maybe, they're setting a trap. Or maybe, an ambush-"

"Aren't those the same?" He shrugged, clearly not caring about what grammar or vocabulary say either "Look, I'm not sure we should keep this up" I blurted out. I was having doubts myself, but I needed to be sure.

"Keep this up what?" For some reason, his voice was dangerously low and I found it kind of hot. _I should make him mad more often- focus!_

"If you're not making Calypso your Queen, then why don't we march to Poseidon's palace, and take over from there?" I said, trying to cut all the chase. I was growing tired of the chasing and the planning and the waiting. I was growing impatience and I felt stuck.

"We need some kind of leverage against Poseidon! Din't you remember that part of the plan?!" he yelled at me, getting up from the bed and pacing in front of me.

"No, I did not!" I assured him "We just take something else in leverage, like-" Then, an idea came to mind "-his youngest cyclop's son" I smirked at the end, knowing that Poseidon will do anything for his young one.

"That's... the stupidest thing I ever heard!" I gasped at him, fuming. How could he say that! That leverage is more perfect since both Poseidon and Amphritrite have relation with the cyclop and they'd give up the throne for him "We're staying with Calypso-"

"Do you realize that, kidnapping Calypso won't be as good as you thought?!" I spatted at him, fuming "That girl can only be leverage against your lovely ex wife, but not against the entire Olympian Council! For once in your pathetic life, _think_!" Enalos was white as paper when I yelled at him. I was proud of my idea, because we could use his plan and my leverage to make it perfect. But him and his pride was going to take us to our doom.

"If that's what you think, maybe you shouldn't be with me" I looked at him, baffled.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that how could I thought about you making the perfect Queen to rule by my side if you can't seem to control your own damn emotions about people that betray you!" That was low...

"We're basing all this revenge on your own violent emotions, Enalos" I reminded him, my face clean of emotions "So, I suggest that you don't accuse me of them when you can't control your own" I threaten him. He glared at me and the next second, I was pinned against the bed and Enalos hovering me.

And then, he kissed me.

* * *

 **Short, but with reasons...**

 **Help Nico and Thesi to choose! You have till next Friday!**


	10. Chapter 10

**VALENTINE'S DAY SPECIAL PART 1**

* * *

 _ **3:00 pm.**_

 **Chris's P.O.V.**

"So, are we doing this or not?" I asked Clarisse, once we were out of class.

"Do I have to?!" she rolled her eyes at me.

"To start with... you never gave me an answer!" I reminded her, placing my bag over my shoulder while walking to her locker.

"I thought I did" she replied, making me frown "When I told you I'd rather spend this awful day in bed, watching TV and doing absolutely nothing!" _Oh, that part..._

"C'mon... She's your friend!"

"She's an acquaintance!"

"Not if you pick her up to school every freaking morning!" I smirked at her, knowing I had her.

"Why should I do this?"

"Because you told me that you wanted to do something to honor her memory" I knew I was hitting a low point, but I heard her tell ma that, and I was remember her.

"Let's assume for a second that I agree..." she started, opening her locker "What would I have to do?"

"That's the beauty of it!" I surprised her "We can go grab a bite and have a nice hang out between friends... It's not a date and, if they get along pretty well, we can ditch them later!"

"That, actually doesn't sound too bad..." she agreed with me. I held my smirk and looked at her "We could go bowling or something like that... Going to watch a movie will be so crowded, but we can grab a bite of pizza later"

"See? I'm not a bad planner" I made myself prouder quicker than I should, but it's not everyday than your girlfriend who is always criticizing you gives you a compliment!

"You just have a big mouth" she pushed down of my cloud. _See? What did I said?_

"As if you don't live that big mouth of mine sometimes" I teased her, watching her go red.

"Keep it going like that and you'll spend the night alone" she threaten me. I rolled my eyes, but kept my mouth shut. _Never know when she'll strike..._

"Are we still with the plan of putting Garian and Francia together or not?" I remembered her, trying to divert the topic of conversation.

"We are... We jut need a reason to drag them into it..." I snapped my fingers as she finished talking.

"I got it!" I surprised her.

"Boy that didn't take long..." she rolled her eyes at me, while I half-heartedly glared at her.

"You'll be eating your words, _sweetheart_ " I smiled, knowing she hate those kind of nicknames "Go get Francia. Tell her you wanna spend some time with her before meeting with me and take her to the bowling ally"

"Why would I want to spend time with her before seeing you?" she questioned me, as if I was asking her something stupid "I'm seeing you right now!"

"Clarisse!" I called her focus on me "You have to spend time with her, so you can make her dress for Garian!" I explained to her, earning a scowl from her.

"You know I'm useless for that kind of things!" she retorted at me "Tell Piper to do it! Or Hazel-"

"Neither Piper nor Hazel know Francia the way you do" I stopped her ranting "Think it like this: we're gonna hang out, is not a date if we have company..."

"I guess..." she admitted, a little defeated. I kissed her forehead and looked at her.

"I meet you in hour and a half in the bowling ally" Without saying anymore, I sprinted down the hallway, looking for Garian "Garian, my man!" I named him when I saw him. He was quickly pulling his books out of his locker.

"Chris! I, um... I'm kind of-"

"Thank gods you were free!" I cut him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders "Listen, I have some time to kill before going out with Clarisse-"

"Clarisse and you have dates?!" he interrupted me, looking surprised.

"Don't interrupt me, kid" I kid him a little "Anyway, we have a date in three hours and I was wondering if you'd come to the bowling ally with me to relax a little"

"That's very nice, but-"

"Perfect! I'll drive!" I dragged him towards the parking lot, where several cars (of the popular kids) were begging to be stolen. Smirking, I easily opened the doors of a beauty of an old Mustang "Hop in!" I gestured Garian, who was wary at me.

"Isn't this illegal?" His terror face said it all. I chuckled at him.

"Garian, when you're a demigod, like us... This kind of things, sometimes, are you only way out" After that, I started the engine, driving to the bowling ally.

Now, to plan the surprise!

* * *

 _ **3:15**_  
 **Reyna's P.O.V.**

I had to admit, it was my first time skipping class just for fun.

Though, I didn't care much after the way _Savior_ \- I mean, Dylan kissed me. I finally understood everything that people said about love and stuff.

"What do you wanna do today?" he asked me, pulling me closer to him "Anything you want"

"Don't get so cheesy..." I stopped him, rolling my eyes. I really enjoyed the way he was trying to spoil me, but I think he was over reacting a little bit.

"What? I can't spoil you?" she chuckled, kissing my forehead. _Gods, where the dam was this guy hidden all my life?_ "Let me spoil you..."

"Just a little bit" I joined my thumb and my index finger just a little bit, smiling at him. He chuckled and guided me outside the building.

"Hey, do you mind if I we go super quick to my house?" he questioned me, trying not to impose to me "I wanna get change, and then we can go outside...?"

"Sounds like a plan..." I smirked at him. He nodded and guided me towards his car. I was kind of wary to get inside, because of the monsters, but I figured that I had to take a risk with him. I convinced myself to climb into the car and gripped my hand over my lap, nervous.

"Are you OK, _Rey_?" I turned to see him. _Did he just call me 'Rey'? No one ever gave me nicknames and got away with it!_ But, somehow, the way he said it... It felt nice... "Rey? Reyna?" he kept calling.

"Sorry" I snapped back into reality, smiling shyly "I had my mind somewhere else"

"Oh, yeah? And can I know, where?" he smiled, looking at the road.

"On how that, when everyone gives me a nickname, I hate it... But, with you... feels natural" I admitted at the end. I saw his smile growing in his lips.

"So, I can tell you other nickname like ' _baby_ ' and ' _love_ '?" he teased me.

"Don't push it" I warned him. He chuckled and parked the car right in front of a building. He stopped the car and made me a gesture of waiting. He got off and ran to the other side of the car and opened the door for me "And they say chivalry was dead..." I grabbed his hand, as a push to get out. He blushed a little, but smiled at me. He locked the car and guided inside of the building. We walked up to the fourth floor, which we did a little race through the stairs and I won.

"I let you win" Dylan panted, tired. I chuckled and nodded, while he gathered his breath. Once he was done, he gathered his keys and opened the door and we were greeted by someone running around, the TV on and someone was sat in front of it.

"Uncle Dylan!" the voice of a little girl greeted him, launching at his arms. I giggled at their interaction, before she focused on me "Hi! Who are you?" she pointed at me, before Dylan pushed her hand down.

"Megan, what do I tell you about pointing at people?" Dylan half-scolded her.

"Do not do it" she recited "But who is she?" she insisted.

"Hi, Megan" I waved at her "I'm Reyna, a friend of your Uncle Dylan"

"Are you two friends that kiss?" My eyes bulged out of my face and Dylan looked completely embarrassed "Is she like Mommy's friends?" That made Dylan serious.

"Did Mommy bring a friend over?" Megan shook her head "Can you look after her for a second?" I agreed and took her to the TV, talking about random things. She was a nice kid and I understood why she got along with Ariel so nice. Suddenly, a slam was heard and I saw Dylan staring at the door. Well, more like _glaring_.

"Everything OK?" I checked. He turned to me and forced a smile, for Morgan's sake.

"I hope you don't hate me after this..." I raised an eyebrow, confused "We have to babysit tonight" I shrugged.

"I've spent this day in worst ways than this..."

And, for once, I allowed myself to relax.

* * *

 **Jason's P.O.V.**

I had to make it up to Piper.

I wasn't gonna wait until the end of the weekend or the beginning of the week to apology or even to see her.

The first thing I'd have to do was to replace that desk that she likes so much, because I broke it when Frank and I were, um, fighting for control.

It took me a while, but I found out the exact same model, with the exact same color shade and stuff. She has an eye on the details. Then, while the store's employees took the desk back to the apartment, I began my search for present that would say how deeply sorry I was and how much I wanted her to forgive me. True, it wasn't gonna happen over night, but I was hoping that could happen...

After that, I headed back to the apartment to find it empty. Well, almost, since Thalia was getting ready for going on.

"Jason..." she greeted me, as if I was a bad guy.

"Piper told you?" I figured out. If not, she wouldn't greet me like this.

"You know that she was tempted to join the Hunters?" I paled at that piece of information "I told her no, because I knew that you'd never hurt her on purpose, so fix this entire mess before the clock strikes twelve and she decides to leaves all of us, not just you, forever" With every word she pronounced, Thalia would jab my chest with her finger, giving me that cold icy glare that only she's capable of pull of. Fearing for my life, I nodded quickly as I saw her putting on her parka "I'll be collecting broken hearts, don't wait up for me" she announced, slamming the door on her way out.

 _This is now or never, Grace..._

I walked to her room and knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer.

"Go away, Thalia! I need time to think!" I heard Piper yell from the inside. _That lying-_ Forgetting my manners (in a way), I barged in, to find Piper laying on bed, with her eyes closed and her face facing the ceiling "I said, _go away_!"

"I'm not Thalia" I replied. The second I mentioned those words, her eyes open and faced me. It was as she was scared of me, which she doesn't unless you count emotional damage as fear. In that way, be scared.

"I- I thought you needed the weekend..." she stuttered. I saw her red eyes and I mentally scolded myself for it.

"I know I said that but..." I sat down next to her, grabbing her hands in mine "Piper, there was a reason why I pushed you away... Can you let me explain? If you don't like the explanation, you can break up with me and join the Hunters, I won't stop you..." I recognized. It would hurt me, but I can't force her into anything.

"I don't wanna join the Hunters..." she whispered. I felt my confidence back in my body, but I didn't mention it "So, yes. I wanna hear your reason..."

"OK... You remember when we, um, ' _ran away_ ' from CJ?" She nodded, frowning "Remember that when we were searching for um, Mr. B, what happened?"

"Yeah, you got possessed..." Her eyes widen open in realization and I saw tears again. Tears of guilt.

"Not, Piper" I stopped her, wiping them away "Is not your fault, you hear me?" I kissed her forehead before continuing "These weren't elodoins, but something more _primeval_... When we talked this morning, was the only chance I got to control myself..."

"But, you're here now... And I forgive you..." I smiled sadly at her.

"I don't deserve it, but I'll try to make this the best Valentine's Day you ever had" I promised, kissing her.

* * *

 _ **3:30 pm.**_

 **Francia's P.O.V.**

I didn't understand one thing since Clarisse dragged me from school and into my house. We got here like twenty minutes ago and, when I thought that she would leave to have a hang out with Chris (anyone could see that Clarisse did not _do_ dates), she walked straight to my closet and began to toss clothes outside, complaining.

"We need to go shooping" she sentenced, crossing her arms and looking at me. My eyes got out of my face after I heard that. _Clarisse LaRue, main tomboy of Goode, wanted to go shopping?! I must be dreaming..._

"And why do we need to go shopping?" I asked, trying to maintain the peace.

"Because you have nothing to wear" I frowned and looked at my covered bed.

"I have a lot of things to wear! You just don't like them! And why should you like them?" I finished, not sure of what was she implying.

"C'mon!" she grabbed my arm and dragged me outside the house. Luckily, my parents weren't home. Unfortunately, I had no money to buy clothes.

"I have no clothes money!" I told her, not sure if that would stop her or not.

"Relax, I'll pay for them" I had to dig my heel on the ground (well, I wasn't exactly wearing heels, but you get the point)

"You're not going to pay for my clothes!" I argued with her. We argued for a good of ten minutes, before she won by threatening me at the end, thought you could see she wasn't very passionated about her threat "What exactly are we looking for here?" I whined, looking at the rack, not sure what was I suppose to like.

"Something new and that you like" she grumbled, as if shopping wasn't her favorite activity. I knew she wasn't having a fun time, so I wondered if I could turn this around into my favor.

"Clarisse... I have a deal for you" I began, not sure if this would backfire me.

"I'm listening" she raised an eyebrow, interested.

"You help me buy one pair of jeans and one shirt and then..." _What could I offer her in return?_ I raised my eyes and saw the bowling ally in front of the store. _Perfect!_ "And then, we can go bowling!"

"Really?" she checked, a smile tugging her lips. I smiled and nodded "You got yourself a deal, _Frenchie_ "

" _Frenchie_? Really? Thats the best you could come up with?" I groaned when I heard her. But I did my part of the deal. I bought a pair of jeans and a shirt (that Clarisse insisted I should wear immediately) and we walked into the bowling ally. It was a normal bowling ally, with people and game machines and food and that disgusting smell of sweaty feet. _How Clarisse likes these kind of places?!_

"Well, well, well... Look what the Hellhound brought..." I heard a familiar voice while Clarisse and I were getting our shoes on. I looked up and saw Chris walking towards us with his characteristic smirk "Ladies..."

"What are you doing here, _punk_?" Clarisse questioned him "We weren't suppose to meet until two hours later!" An idea formed in my head, a reason of why Clarisse asked me to go shopping... _Maybe, it was her way to say she wanted help with her date with Chris! And I didn't read the signs! Stupid!_

"That's true, but I came here with my buddy Garian to chill before that..." Garian was here?! I began to fix my hair absentminded before he noticed us.

" _F-Francia_? Wh-what are you doing here?" _Great, he didn't want me here..._

"Girls time" Clarisse saved me. I smiled in her direction, thankfully "But, I bet we girls can kick your sorry butts in bowling" Chris snickered and nodded.

"So, that's how you wanna play? Let's play!" he clasped his hands together "C'mon, Garian! We have to beat the girls!" Garian gave me a look that said 'Good luck and this was totally not my idea' before leaving. I smirked at Clarisse.

We were so gonna beat them.

* * *

 _ **4:00 pm.**_

 **Travis' P.O.V.**

' _And the award for the most oblivious boyfriend, dethroning Percy Jackson for his third year in a row, belongs to... **TRAVIS STOLL**!_ '

That was what my mind was screaming at me at this very precise moment.

How could I forget Valentine's Day?! I saw Katie and all her siblings delivered flowers to everyone at Camp all day! She was expecting me to say something, at least!

One thing for sure is certain... I have to make it up to her.

The first thing I did was to sneak into the kitchen and began to prepare everything for a picnic basket. ' _A picnic basket?_ ' you would ask ' _Isn't that a cliche thing?_ ' And my answer would be something like ' _It might be... but not the spot!_ '

The second thing I did was having Katie's siblings to distract her for as long as I was done. Luckily, Miranda wanted Katie's help for her date, which occupied most of her time.

Third thing, I took a shower. I had to take off the smell of desperation and despair that I was exuding. Plus, I had asked Katie's siblings to get her ready for our date and I could look like I just came out of the loins of a Cyclop!

So now, I was standing at Demeter's Cabin, hoping that Katie wouldn't ignore me or worst... slam the door on my face.

 _Knock, knock!_

"Coming!" I heard her saying. I began to sweat, but I controlled myself and held tighter the lilies, Katie's favorite flowers "Who-" she was 'attacked' by my lilies in her face. She pulled them down and stared at me.

"Look, I'm not here to tell you to forgive me because I faked forgetting Valentine's Day, which I _actually_ forgot about it-" My mouth began to ramble alone, hut I didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing, because I wasn't sure how this would end "-but only to show me that, even though I can be more oblivious than Percy sometimes-"

"Travis" she stopped me, gently. I stopped to take a breath and I saw her smirking "It was my fault" _Wait, what?!_ "I, um... I also forgot Valentine's Day" she admitted, blushing slightly. I wanted to gape at her, but that would be extremely rude, so I kept my mouth shut "I wasn't angry at you for forgetting it, I was more disappointed because I thought you didn't care about us..."

"Now, I'm gonna stop you right there" I smirked at her, pulling her closer "I do care about us. You're my main priority-"

"Even before pranks?" she asked, shyly.

"Even before pranks, although my Dad could kill me right now..." I repeated, joking at the end. She giggled and I smiled at her "C'mon, I planned a date to apologized to you and I don't want the food go to waste" I offered her the flowers and grabbed her free hand, guiding her inside the woods.

"Why inside the woods?" she questioned me, getting her body closer to me. I was smirking inside.

"Because, everything that is good needs to be hidden for a while" I replied, mysteriously. Katie raised an eyebrow at me, but say nothing while I was guiding her. After a while, we reached a curtain of leaves and I stopped her "You have to close your eyes" She frowned at me, but I pouted "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do-"

"Then, close your eyes... I'm not gonna let you fall and you're gonna ruin the surprise!" That sold her. She closed her eyes and guided her a few feet more ahead "OK, open up" She did and she gasped at the sight of the hidden waterfall that's been my secret hideout for years.

"Travis, this is beautiful..." she mumbled, smiling.

"I'm glad you like it, because this is our secret hideout from now on" she turned to me, surprised "I share everything with you, even this... But I have a question"

"Yes?"

"Does this compensate my oblivious mind?" Seconds later, her lips were on mine.

 _Looks like it did compensate it._

* * *

 **Hazel's P.O.V.**

Frank had hijacked me after school without saying a word.

Not that I minded his presence, but in the last week he's been acting completely weird and opposite of his usual self. And, after a chat with the girls, I decided that I wasn't taking any of that. So, I began acting more rude towards him.

"Are you gonna ignore me all day?" Frank asked, thought it sounded more to him than to me. I was hesitated into answer, because if I do, means I was paying attention to him and wasn't ignoring him. If I don't, could mean that I don't care about him or that I don't want our problems to be fixed. Sighing, I made my decision.

"I'm just showing you the same respect that you showed me in the last week" That definitely set the mood into extremely awkward. Frank kept walking, nodding his head at my answer "Isn't what you wanted?"

"I'm sorry?" he looked at me, totally confused. I frowned because I wasn't sure if it was an act or genuine.

"Didn't you want me to be more, ' _rude_ '?" I used air quotes with my hands around the word ' _rude_ ', because that's what he said to Jason last Monday.

"Why would I- _oh_!" he gasped at the end, as if he understood something that wasn't fitting together "I think I understand now..."

"Good. Now, answer me" I ordered him, crossing my arms and stop walking. He stopped with me but shook his head.

"I can't talk about it on the street... You never know who's listening" For once, I nodded at him. He was right. I followed him into a little dinner with a very similar vibe as one that was back in New Orleans and that my Mom and I loved to go when I was smaller. He opened the door to me, surprising me. He was acting more like ' _old Frank_ ', instead of ' _new Frank_ '. And that was a good sight "Order anything, is on me..." he told me when the waitress came with a pad.

"In that case, I'd like a chocolate milkshake and a piece of apple pie" I ordered, making the waitress write down everything. Then, she turned to Frank.

"A strawberry milkshake and a piece of lemon pie" My mouth watered at the thought of lemon pie. Frank and I always ordered different kinds of desserts so we could share them, if we wanted to try "You can have half mine, if you want..." he pulled out of my lemon pie fantasy, when the waitress left.

"I don't think I can share a dessert with you anymore if you don't tell me what you want to tell me" It was obvious to me that Frank wanted to spill out something to me. Maybe, he wanted us to break up, which I'd consider very rude on Valentine's Day... Or, maybe...

"Fair enough" he admitted, rubbing his neck "First, I want to apologized for my behavior this week... I know it wasn't ideal, but I want you to know that it wasn't me" I stared at him.

"How can't be you, if you were the one saying the words?" I hissed at him. I know I was being extremely rude, but I wasn't following his line of thoughts.

"My body was hijacked" he blurted out, turning red as a tomato. I gaped at him, just when the waitress came back with our order. She placed everything in the table and left again.

" _Hijacked_?" I repeated, almost not trusting him. He nodded frantically "That is your excuse for being mean to me all week?" I tear rolled down my cheek. _Does he think I'm an idiot?!_ "If you don't want me anymore, just say it, Frank..." I whispered the last part. He quickly sat next to me and hugged me tight and, no matter how hard I pushed, he kept me in place.

"When I heard my mouth saying those things about you, all I could think of was if you could ever forgive me for not fighting harder to stop it..." _OK, that moved me.._ I felt his tear wet my hair, but I didn't care if he was lying or not at the moment.

I had him back. That was all that mattered.

* * *

 ** _4:30 pm._  
**

 **Will's P.O.V.**

Nico has been acting like a nervous wreck all day.

I knew, since it was our first Valentine's Day, that either he would make a big deal out of it, or... he would simply not care.

I'd risk and say it's the first one.

He found me after class and, all red and embarrassed, asked me to meet us at 4:15 in that little restaurant that was five blocks away from the apartment. I remembered looking at him and said:

 _"Why don't we go together there? We both have to leave from the apartment..."_

He got even more red and shook his head so hard I thought he was gonna hurt himself.

 _"I have to plan something..."_

So here I am, waiting for the past 15 minutes. I cut him some slack because he was nervous, but he was gonna listen to me.

"Sorry, sorry!" I heard him calling from the street. He was wearing some black blazer over a shirt that was strangely light yellow. His jeans were black as well as his sneakers. I was wearing some light blue jeans with a black shirt. Was as if we coordinated our clothes for today "Sorry, I know I'm late-"

"I'm going to forgive you this one" I stopped him, joking at the end, letting him know I'm not mad at him "Now, what do we do?"

"Follow me" he guided me inside the restaurant "Di Angelo" he told the maitre, who nodded and guides us inside the building. In a further corner, was our table. It was secluded enough, but at the sight so we can see the whole restaurant "Hope you like it..."

"This is very nice, thank you..." I thanked him, looking around "What do you want to order?"

"They have a especial menu for today... I hop you're OK with sharing..." he trailed off, rubbing his neck.

"You're the only thing I'd never share" I winked at him, making him blush like crazy "You know... You don't have to impress me..."

"What do you mean?" Nico was between the disappointment and the surprise.

"I mean... Nico, we only started to date... I can't make you like me in a week..." I tried to explain to him.

"Before you go any further, here's your present" he pulled out a little box and handed over to me. I took it, not expecting a gift. True, I got him some records of music of the forties, because he mentioned he loves those. I opened the box and found a little notebook with the cover ' _52 pre-planned dates_ ' "I'm not good with planning dates, so I thought this would be good, if we wanted to try new things..." he explained me, fidgeting in his place. I read some of the dates' ideas and I was impress. Literally.

"Nico, this- this is amazing..." I admitted, smiling. I never got a present this original "I'm sure mine is not that amazing..."

"I'm sure that it's gonna be great..." he cheered me up, hesitantly taking my hand "Anything you get me will be great..."

"You look a little uncomfortable" I noticed. He shook his head.

"I'll be fine... I need to get use to it..."

"We can go as slow as you want..." I promised him.

"Thanks... But I feel like I'm holding you back"

"But, you're not... Nico-" I stopped, trying to fin out the words. I ran a hand through my hair, thinking "Nico, I might be hurrying this, but I never felt this way with someone else. I'm not saying I've dated much, because I'd be lying, but... This feeling is powerful and I think... I think it could be something permanent for me... for _us_ " I finally looked up at him "Nico, I might scare you, but... I love you. Not _just_ as a friend. Not _just_ as a roommate. But as a whole..."

"Will, I..." Suddenly, Nico begins to laugh in my face "Oh, gods... It was like if you read my mind..."

"Why?" I raised an eyebrow, a little embarrassed.

"Because... I love you too" I smiled hugely at him.

This would be the best that ever happen to me.

* * *

 **OK, peeps! This is the Valentine's Day in Goddess at Goode! I had to make it in two parts because I couldn't finished for today... I wanted you to take a peek at all the demigods' celebrations, before going back to normal.**

 **Second part of this special will be uploaded between today and Sunday, so I don't want 'update faster, please', because I go as fast as I can! Second part will have troubles and drama, that's all I'm saying!**

 **Part 2 Special's P.O.V.: Calypso, Connor, Annabeth, Octavian, Juniper, Apollo and Khione.**


	11. Chapter 11

**VALENTINE'S DAY SPECIAL PART 2**

* * *

 ** _5:00 pm._**

 **Calypso's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe that my first Valentine's Day someone else would replace me.

"Leo, do you have to do this?" I questioned him, whining a little. I saw him get dress in our room and I was jealous for my automaton copy.

" _Sunshine_ , this is the only time that _Enano_ would use to strike"

"I know... But, I just don't like the idea of you dating someone else on Valentine's Day" I admitted, grudgingly. Leo smirked and walked to me.

" _Sunshine_... I'm dating you, in a way" he tried to comfort me, hugging me and giving me a little device "It's a speaker... This way, you could listen and see everything that is going on with me and _Callie 2.0_ "

"Could I answer to you too?" Leo shook his head, sad.

"If we want this guy to think it's you, you can't answer, or we'll never be in a fight..."

"Oh, we can be in a fight..." I replied, sarcastically. Leo kissed me, before leaving the apartment. As soon as he left, I turned on the device. It was a tiny camera that connected directly into the automaton's eyes. That meant I was watching and hearing everything that the automaton was doing with Leo. Holding hands. Innocent kisses on the cheek. Inner jokes.

I was fuming. _I was jealous of some scraps of metal!_

"Thanks so much for taking me out, Leo!" I heard my own voice talking to Leo, though it was me who said those words "I've been waiting this day, like... Forever!" The giggle that followed that phrase made me roll my eyes. Leo turned my automaton into a actual high school girl!

"Anything for my _Sunshine_..." Leo answered, though I knew it had some sort of secret double meaning for me "Here, order whatever you want..." He guided her inside a really packed restaurant and moved the chair for her so she could sit.

 _That should be me!_

"...so, I told her that she was totally nuts in not going out with him, of course" I zoned out for a second and the automaton was retelling something to Leo, while the waiter come to take their order. Leo was busy staring at the menu, but I saw thanks to the 180 degree camera that the waiter was checking the automaton out. I was shocked and super furious, but the automaton was programmed for this reason and winked at him. I saw Leo smirking behind his menu, happy that the plan was working out.

But, that wasn't the only thing I saw. I also saw two silhouettes of people standing next to the window 'we' were sat next to it.

It was show time.

"What a nice waiter..." _Please, he wasn't_ that _cute!_

"I saw you ogling him" Leo put down his menu with the most frustrated frown that he could managed.

"Please, babe" _'Babe'?! I'd never use that nickname with him!_ "I was just making a comment..."

"You're making a lot of comments like those lately..."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"That's what I should ask you" _Wow, I never knew how great actor was Leo..._ "Since you've been hanging with those girls from school, is like I'm not important anymore!"

"But, of course you are!" _Hey! I'd say something like that!_

"Really? Then why I saw you almost accepting another guy's invitation for Valentine's just this morning when you knew we had plans?!" _She did what?!_ Leo was raising his voice and, even though he wasn't yelling directly at me and I knew that this was an act, I knew he was pissed. Probably, he already noticed the presences next to him.

"I was rejecting it, politely!"

"You said ' _yes_ '!"

"Well, at least Greg wasn't a super jealous jerk!" _OK! Now I know the name of the guy I should stay away of._ I saw Leo gasped, shocked "You're always attached to my hip, how can I have friends if you're always shadowing me?!"

"I'm shadowing you?! Trust me, _Callie_ , it's something I'd _never_ do again" The automaton groaned and picked up her stuff, getting up.

"Nice to know we think likewise" my voice spatted at him, walking out of the restaurant. I saw Leo sitting there, trying not to smile. I couldn't do much except to watch.

A few seconds later after I left the restaurant and turned the corner, everything turned black.

* * *

 **Connor's P.O.V.**

OK, I know I promised Lou that we would take things slower this time, but... Man, this is killing me!

Not her, of course not. Just, the whole situation. But, I intent to give her the best Valentine's Day ever. One that, even if we break up, she'd remember and have to compare with others.

"Are you sure this will work?" I asked for like the eighth time to Jake Mason, from the Hephaestus' Cabin. Jake rolled his eyes and faced me.

"Connor, I told you a thousand times! It will work! Besides..." he added, looking at me "...yours isn't the only Valentine's message we deliver this year..."

"But, I bet it's the most original..." I tried to gain my confidence back, though it was getting weaker.

"I'll grant you that" he admitted, nodding. More relaxed, I went to pick up my girlfriend at her cabin, since we were having a double date with Grover and Juniper. Juniper and Lou had become great friends while we stayed in the city and it would make her feel more comfortable around me during this holiday.

 _Knock, knock!_

"Coming!" I heard her calling me. I was growing nervous just by hearing her! "Hi, Connor!" I stared at her, my lips between a gape and a smirk "Connor...?"

"You look beautiful" I blurted out, making, not only me, blush instantly. Not because I was lying or because I wasn't planning on telling her that, but the ease that said it surprised me.

"Thanks... You don't look bad yourself" he compliment me, playing with the collar of my shirt.

"I'm lacking flowers, but I brought you this" I pulled out from my pocket a little chocolate box, that she took in her delicate hands "Strawberry and mint, your favorites"

"What happened to the rest?" she raised an eyebrow, amused. I shrugged.

"My siblings happened" That made her laugh and relax. I smiled at my not-so-fake joke and offered her my arm "Shall we?"

"We shall" she admitted, taking my arm, gracefully. I took her to the meeting point where Grover and Juniper were waiting.

"I must warn you..." I began whispering in her ear, before getting closer "Grover asked me if we could find a excuse to leave before" She looked at me, confused "Something tells me he want to ask something important" She gasped and nodded, agreeing. We met with them and spend some time nice, with no pressures on what we were suppose to do. Just friends hanging out, which relaxed Grover considerably.

Around six, I decided that it was time.

"Well, guys..." I started, looking at Grover meaningfully "It's been a wonderful evening, but I'm afraid I'll kidnap Lou from you for the rest of the night" I turned to her, smirking "That's if you agree..."

"You have all my permission to take me anywhere" Lou joked, taking my had and getting up. Se winked at Juniper, who was left baffled and Grover, who was blushing. Chuckling, I took Lou to the lake, where the fireworks' show should start in any second "Why the lake?" she wondered, noticing the amount of couples around "It's crowded..."

"I didn't bring you here for that... I bring you here for that" I finished, pointing at the sky, where the fireworks were doing their job. You could hear the gasps and awes of the girls, when different signs were showed.

"What's romantic about other people's love declaration?" She was clearly upset. I hugged her from behind and lifted her chin up to see my sign. She gasped in shocked when the sky was painted with a ' **L+C=4EVER** '

"First time dating or not, I'm pretty sure I want to spend my life with you..." _Gods, when did Hermes' kids became so cheesy?! That wasn't even what I rehearsed!_ "Just wanted to show you differently-" I was suddenly shut up by a pressure on my lips. Lou was kissing me. I relaxed and kissed her back.

Goal of the night: make Lou feel like the only one.

Result: more than successful.

* * *

 **Annabeth's P.O.V.**

" _Seaweed Brain_ , we've been in the car for hours!" I complained. I heard Percy chuckled next to me and the only thing I could do was groaned. Why did I agree on wearing this stupid blindfold?!

"I think you're exaggerating, _Wise Girl_... We've only been for 30 minutes" he argued with me. I could sense he was nervous about something. Probably because it was our first Valentine's together? Granted, last one doesn't count because he was abducted by that harpy of- "Stop over thinking" he stopped my train of thoughts. Even ' _blinded_ ', I could hear the smile in his face.

"I can't help it!" I whined. _Wow, me whining? That was new..._

"We're almost there..." he recognized. I assumed he was parking, because I felt the car going backwards. When he finished, he got off and, since I know he likes it and I could see where the Hell we were heading to, I waited for him to open the door.

"And people say chivalry is dead" I joked a little, grabbing his hand in mine. He chuckled and pulled me out. He guided me to whatever he brought me with ease and care, not wanting me to collide with anything or anyone, for that matter. It was nice just to be in his arms, trusting him. It was then when I realized how little do I trust my other senses. _Maybe, that's what I should start training Ariel for..._

"Careful, there's a step" Percy warned me. In no point he had let go of my hand and I liked that. Suddenly, we were moving and I noticed we were on an elevator.

"Where are we going?" I asked. I hated surprises and Percy knew it. But, he promised it was worthy.

"Relax, a few more minutes..." he whispered in my ear "There" The elevator stopped and we got out. I didn't hear any door getting opened, which made me assume we were on a main floor or a rooftop. But there was no wind, meaning we were still inside.

" _Seaweed Brain_..." I repeated. And, by my tone of voice, he knew I was getting irritated.

"Fine... You can take your blindfold" he obliged and I did. I gasped, drinking the entire place. We were at Sally's apartment. But, it was decorated so delicately and beautifully, Aphrodite couldn't had done a better job.

"Good evening, ma'am, sir" A girl's voice startled me and I turned to see the most adorable view ever. Thesi and Ariel were standing there, dressed as waitresses, Ariel grinning like a maniac, while Thesi wore a complicity look with Percy "My name is Thesi and I'll be your waitress tonight"

"And, I'm _Awiel, hew_ , um..." Ariel struggled to remember the word, putting a thinking face "Auntie, what was the _wows_?" she questioned her, blushing of embarrassment. Though, I thought she looked adorable.

"Assistant"

"Yeah, that!" she decided to say. I giggled and gave her a tight hug "I helped Daddy... I hope you say ' _yes_ '" she mumbled in my ear. I looked at her, baffled, and she made a secret gesture. I nodded and winked at her, making her run to the kitchen.

"Please, get comfortable while I get your food" Thesi told us, following Ariel. I glanced at Percy, who was staring at me with adoration and love. I couldn't help but to blush under his gaze.

"What?" I wondered, walking to his side. He took my hands in his and pulled me closer.

"I- I can't wait anymore..." he stuttered a little "Besides, if I wait, I'm sure I'll screw up" I was about to tell him that he wouldn't, but he was already on his knees. I took a step back, shocked "Annabeth, we had some moments that, could break anyone, even people like us... But, for some reason, we didn't. And you wanna know why? Because we were for each other" he answered quickly, not letting me "So, with that in mind, and this ring-" I gasped at the beautiful silver-grey ring with a not-so-big emerald rock in the middle "-I promise that, someday, I'll give you one that would tie us for eternity-"

I didn't let him finish. I tackled him on the floor and kissed him senseless.

My something permanent was finally here.

* * *

 **Octavian's P.O.V.**

Since the beginning of the week, it ha been hard to be with Rachel without having the feeling we were being observed by someone.

We got so paranoid that we started to met up in places people will consider insane. Once, we met up behind the dumpster of a Chinese restaurant. It was gross.

 _"I'm sorry we had to do this..." she had apologized that day, crying "I just don't want to lose you..."_

Hell she was getting rid of me so easily! I was willing to not talk to her, if that allowed us to see us without any kind of fear. I had a nice (not so good) clue of was behind all this, but I wasn't going to worry her with my hypotheses.

"What are we gonna do tonight?" We had sneaked into the janitor's closet of my college dorm and she was mumbling against my chest. _Just hugging, you pervert minds!_

"We could met up in a public place..." I began to think out loud. I really wanted to spend some time with her, holding her hand, showing her off and hiding her as well. _I'm possessive that way..._

"But, what-" I shushed her with a kiss. Just a simple peck on her lips, but that stopped her.

"No ' _ifs_ ' tonight, Rach..." I shook my head in a poor attempt of making her not think "Allow me this night... Let me show you off and fight for you if I have to" She giggled at me, making me raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

"No ' _ifs_ ' tonight, remember?" _She used my words against me! Sneaky girl..._ "Fine, I'll give you that..."

"You won't regret it, love" I promised her, kissing her cheek.

"What I regret was taking you behind that Chinese restaurant..." she his her face in my chest, embarrassed "I'm never going o forget that smell"

"One more story to tell our future kids" I half joked/half meant it. I know we're young to think about kids and yes, I know she's the Oracle and can't be with guys in that way... But, a guy can dream, right?

"Should I put those with the ones were you were still a Greek hater?" she followed the joke, making me smirk.

"Better in the shelf of ' _How not to woo a girl_ '" I made gestures with my hands. The doorbell for the ending class was heard and we sighed "We better leave with the mob of students" She nodded, grasping tightly of my hand, as if she was fearful of someone tearing her away from me. For my better safety (and pleasure), I wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer "You're not getting rid of me so easily" I voiced my feelings from before, earning a smile from her.

I adore that smile. Tells me that, not matter what happens, everything was gonna be alright.

We blended with the crowd and soon, we noticed someone walking our way that looked like the girl in my arms. Only... _sluttier_ , if that's a qualification.

"What do we do?" she whispered, clinging to my chest. In a quick thinking, I took a longer route out the dorm, evading students and teachers. We sneaked into the Medicine building and I felt Rachel stiffen at the sight of one man walking towards us "He's here..." She was terrified and that angered me. I held her tight against me and glared at the guy who was walking to us.

"Do you trust me?" She faced me, serious.

"With my life and you know it" I smiled at her and kept walking towards the guy. Suddenly, the light began to flicker and we got surrounded by darkness around. Rachel squeaked and I felt like she was being taken away from me. It was as se was slipping through my fingers " **OCTAVIAN!** " she screamed, while I desperately tried to grasp her back to me.

"You want her back?" A voice echoed around me. I don't know why but I looked like the voice was smirking at me "Then, you'll play my game..."

* * *

 ** _6:00 pm._**

 **Juniper's P.O.V.**

Grover has been acting weird all week.

Though, I shouldn't blame it on him. The Council had been pestering him around about how his obligations where inside Camp Half-Blood, instead of outside.

"Are you feeling alright, Grover?" I asked him, once Connor and Lou had left us alone. He turned to see me and nodded.

"Yes!" He replied with a little more enthusiasm that I was expecting, but I didn't mind. I smiled at him "Juni, I know that this is probably very awkward to ask on Valentine's Day, but... can we pass really quick by the Council?" He was right, it was awkward. Nonetheless, I accepted.

"The Council don't let you rest, do they?" I checked with him. He nodded, looking a tad guilty for asking me that "You know that I'll help you in any way I can, you know that, don't you?"

"Of course I know it, Juni..." he admitted, holding my hands in his "I, um... I just don't know if this is what you want to know for the rest of your life..."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I raised an eyebrow, confused. Then, a horrible thought came to mind "You- you don't want me?" Grover opened big his eyes and shook his head before I had the chance to shed a tear.

"Gods, Juni, no! That's not true!" he denied, hugging me "I just feel guilty that you have to be stuck with me, hearing constant arguing about the Council and their old-fashion ways..." he explained. I let out a sob and hid in his chest "Juni, please don't cry... Makes me think I did something wrong..."

"No!" It was my turn to deny him. I grabbed his face in my hands and forced him to look at me "Grover, I love you and, believe me when I say, you don't want to see me the day you did something wrong" I warned him, jokingly. It worked, releasing some tension between us.

"Why? What would I find that day?" he continued my joke, whispering. I chuckled and smirked.

"Well, I usually tend to get all sharply and greener and I tend to say a lot of bad words... Words that, not even in your wildest dreams you imagined I'd say or even thought they existed" Grover opened up his eyes so big, I've never seen him so surprised.

"You don't say?" he teased me. I rolled my eyes and nodded "Well, you haven't seem the worst part of me yet either..."

"Should I be concern about it?" He shrugged.

"I've never been that angry before to know what exactly happens with me" I looked at him, surprised.

"Not even with the Council when I'm not around?"

"Not even then" he confessed "But, there's a good probability that, at some point in my life, I'd discover it... Would you like to discover it with me?" he questioned me.

"If you don't kick me away from your life, I'd be honored to see that side of you" Grover's face showed me the biggest smile I've ever seen. Suddenly, I was picked up from the floor and twirled around in our spot, while Grover laughed like a maniac.

"I'm the happiest satyr ever!" he shouted. I heard some whistles and cheers, and I didn't understand what the Hades was going on.

"Um, Grover? I missed the joke..." I told him. He turned to me and, what he did left me speechless. In his hand there was a little velvet box. And, inside that box, that was opened for the world to see, was a ring. But, not just any ordinary ring. It was a ring that symbolized the eternal love of nature. Satyrs and Nymphs don't get engaged with simple rings. Those rings but be made with nature objects, such as leaves, flowers and branches. Grover must have found one or made some to do it, because it looked as good as new.

"I know you didn't answer the proper question, so I'll make you the proper one now... Juniper, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

One second.

Blink.

Two sec-

" **YES!** "

* * *

 **Apollo's P.O.V.**

Was I been a little cruel? Possibly.

Was I upset to be caught? Definitely.

Was I getting what I wanted? Not exactly.

Was I in big troubles? Oh, Hades, yes!

But I was jealous. And so did Eris.

We were desperate. What did you expect us to do?!

"Give me back my girlfriend in this instant!" Octavian screamed at me, trying to be brave. But I could see under that whole façade... He was so scared or this... "I won't play your stupid and sick game! Give her back!"

"He's persistent, I give you that..." Eris whispered next to me. I groaned and faced her.

"Do you want to take her place or not?" I threaten her, lowly. She glared back but nodded "Then, go get everything ready..." She vanished from my presence and I decided to continue my game "Like I said, if you want to get your girlfriend back, you'll play my game" I saw him tighten his fists and wondering what to do.

"Fine" he accepted. I smirked at him. It was Eris moment to appear. I saw as Eris walked to him, looking exactly like Rachel, her clothes and everything. The only difference was... well, that was the point of it. That there was no difference. Octavian was suddenly surrounded by several other copies of Rachel. "You know what to do... Pick the right one and both of you will be free to go" I smirked, even though he can't see me. There was no way he'd pick the right one...

"Swear it" he demanded me, surprising me "Swear on the Styx that once I pick, you'll let us go" _Damn, he trapped me! He's smart, I recognised that..._

"Fine! I swear on the Styx that once you choose, but only if you chooses correctly, you'll be free to go. Both of you" We heard a thunder in the distance. As cue, all the copies of Rachel started to talk at the same time.

"Baby, choose me! I'm scared!"

"Babe, don't listen! I'm the real one!"

"Listen to your heart! It'll point to me!"

"Octy, I'm here! Save me!"

I was chuckling from my spot, watching him drive insane to pick one. _Little did he know the truth..._

"He won't pick any of them" the real Rachel spatted at me. She was tied up next to me, though I'm wondering how she took of the gag "He'll realise I'm not there!"

"Ah, but you see, sweetheart?" I walked to her, shaking a finger "He'll fail you and you'll stay here with me..."

"If you keep me captive, I'll always find a way to escape from you!" she promised, glaring me with her green eyes. She was scared, I could see that, but she was also determined and stubborn.

"I wouldn't be so sure, sweetheart" I mumbled at her ear, making her lean back "He's about to make a choice..." I picked her up, wanting her to see how little does her boyfriend actually knows her. And how much I can offer her "Join me, sweetheart, and I'll let him ho unharmed" I offered her, showing her the scene.

"I won't join you! I want him" she repeated "I want Teddy..." I frowned, looking at her.

"Did my partner hit your head stronger than she should have? Who the Hades is Teddy?" I asked, confused.

"My boyfriend's name is Teddy!" At this scream, Octavian seemed to react, because he walked away from the copies and shook his head.

"Cheater! You have the real one! I choose her!" he shouted, echoing around. The copies walked away, disappearing from sight.

"You lost" Rachel reminded me, walking away from me and meeting with Octavian. I stood there, baffled, while watching them "You found me" she sobbed against his chest.

"As if you're difficult to recognized..." he chuckled back "I didn't see the gleam in your eyes... Screaming Teddy only confirmed it..."

"I love you"

"I love you too"

I watched as they kiss, happy with each other's embrace. While me... I couldn't believe it. It was a flawless plan. No one shouldn't been able to differenced them.

For once in millenniums, I lost.

I lost my ego.

I lost my pride.

I lost the love of my Oracle.

* * *

 **Khione's P.O.V.**

Have you ever had that feeling when something that you thought it'll be too hard or even take too long and, turns out as very easily, as if it was handed to you in a silver plater?

That was exactly what I was feeling right now about Calypso's kidnapping.

Enalos was jumping like an insane guy, celebrating once he threw Calypso into our improvised dungeon (that in reality was a nice room with bed and bathroom). I, on the other hand, believed that it was a very easy kidnapping. Calypso would never allow herself being kidnapped without a good fight.

"Something is not right here" I finally spoke up, making Enalos stop his private celebration "This was too easy..."

"Love, relax..." he moved a hand through my hair "She can't fight ad we caught her by surprise..."

"I'm not so sure..." I admitted. His face formed a frown.

"You don't trust me, do you?" Great, he's gonna pull out the 'guilty card'. I stopped the urge to roll my eyes and faced him.

"Enalos, is the demigods I don't trust" I explained to him "And, make no mistake, they're smarter than they look like"

"I'm not leaving anything at random, love..." he tried to comfort me, not succeeding "But, Calypso is a Titaness, one that spent too many time by herself, regretting and longing... She is no able to look after herself..."

"Even so..." I wasn't so sure. I had to make sure.

"Well, I'm going to call Olympus to let them know that we have Calypso-"

"Shouldn't you just call Hephaestus?" I interrupted him, in deep thought "I mean, we just kidnapped his son's girlfriend, though I can't understand what he saw in her and the other way around..." I muttered the last part to myself.

"You're right..." Enalos agreed, kissing my cheek "If we manage to have Hephaestus on our side... No one will doubt us anymore" I smiled in complicity.

"You're so sick and twisted..." I complemented him, kissing him lightly on the lips "Could we, after this is over, take time to ourselves?" I suggested. He sighed.

"As much as I enjoy my time with you, if we manage this, we won't have time for us" I nodded understanding.

"Well, thank you for giving me a very memorable Valentine's Day"

"I thought you weren't into those mortal's festivities" I shrugged.

"I always loathed this one. But now, I have a reason not to" He chuckled and nodded.

"Likewise, my _Ice Queen_..." I blushed a little, but quickly covered it "Now, let's see the prisoner"

We walked to Calypso's room and we found her laying on her stomach, her face hidden on the pillow.

"Didn't waste a lot of time to crawl and cry" I pointed out, smirking. Though I wasn't enjoying seeing a lost friend suffer like this, it has its gruesome pleasure "Look at her, so defenseless..."

"Wakey, wakey, Calypso..." Enalos mocked her, walking around her bed "Aww, she wants to be brave and don't say a word... How long will that last?" he turned to me. I shrugged.

"I'd say... Less than a day" I placed my bet, trying to anger Calypso. But she wouldn't move. I frowned "Is she even breathing?" I wondered, looking at her. Enalos walked to her and turned her around. Her eyes were shut close and her mouth as well "She's nor breathing! If she dies, we're screw!" I pointed out, trying to mask my panic. Enalos didn't make a fuzz like I was doing. He simply turned her around and started to whip her back.

"Let's see if she wants to play martyr now!" Lash after lash, Calypso was not moving, which made me fear she committed suicide "Something's wrong" he stopped and slapped her face.

 _Clank!_

 _An automaton..._

We've been fooled.

* * *

 **OK, peeps! This is part 2 of the Valentine's Day in Goddess at Goode! As I promised, you had all the drama in this part!**

 **I hope you liked my twisted ways for your favorite couples! Tell me what you think of each couple!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Triton's P.O.V.**

It's been a few weeks since we've heard (and, by ' _we_ ', I mean the entire godly community... You won't believe how gossipers are they) of the failed attempt of kidnapping towards Calypso and everyone was on their best relaxed poses (not to mention the rumor that's going around that Apollo teamed up with Eris in a poor attempt to conquer his own Oracle's heart... He couldn't just hit rock bottom that nicely...)

I mean, I can't say that it was a bad plan, because that would be hypocritical of me, since half the gods kidnap people (most of the times, gods to women) for their selfish needs.

What it's kind of embarrassing is the fact that a little puny _demigod_ that walks around with his tinker face could anticipated and created a perfect plan worthy of a son of Hephaestus! Heck, even Athena was impressed and that's _something_ you can't do with ease.

 _Speaking of Athena..._

"You're late" _Nice greeting, by the way..._ I rolled my eyes at her, not even fuzzed about it.

"I had to escape the eye of Father..." I explained to her, though I didn't understand why I was giving her explanations about my whereabouts.

"He became quite controlling, does he?" she raised an eyebrow at me, asking. I agreed.

"Since he decided to have a new heir, he has me under the microscope to check I'm not doing anything out of line..."

"And yet, you still want to take revenge against your, um, _half brother_?"

"He's no brother of mine" I spatted at her. The mere thought that Perseus was somehow related to me made me nauseated. _How can I be related to that guy?!_

"Well, no matter what you think, I'll still continue with my plans of separating my daughter of him" she stated. For all I care, she can kill her own daughter if that's the only way to make Perseus suffer and keep them away. But Athena is too logical, too strategist for it. One hair out of place and she rules out the plan.

"And I want to show Father that I'm still suitable for being his heir, so I guess we can still help each other..."

"I still don't see the point of your plan..." she questioned me, in a thinking state "I don't see how that will affect or even discouraged my daughter of stop seeing him"

"Simple" I admitted, puffing my chest "Once I put my plan in action, the only way to return it or stop hurting will be for them to split up and the three will never see each other again"

"I still see many flaws in that plan..." she complained to me. I rolled my eyes once more.

"I haven't heard the great Athena to offer a plan so far, so I guess we'll stick to mine!" I accused her, knowing I hurt her ego. I gave so little if she was offended or not, she wasn't helping me.

"Oh, don't worry. Once this plan is over, we're trying one of mine, sending Perseus really far away..." she smirked and, for a split of a second, I felt sorry for Perseus for even got in Athena's way.

"I must return to my duties, since Father must be waiting for me..." I bowed at her, mockingly, of course.

"When will this plan be put in action?"

"Next week" I finished the conversation, returning from where I came. I was confident about my plan and I'd obtain the spot as heir as it was meant to be.

"Son" Mother's voice was the first thing that greeted me when I arrived back into the palace "We have a problem..."

"Mother, everywhere I turn, problems are what greet me" I groaned at her, but I didn't miss the stern look in her eyes.

"Do not use that tone on me, young man" she scolded me, as if I was 100 years "Heir or not, God or not, I'm still your Mother and you'll respect me and obey me"

"Mother, right now, I'm kind of busy planning my revenge towards that half brother of mine..." I knew that those words will calm her down a little. She hates Perseus and his mother as much as I do.

"That explains your suddenly disappearances..." she mumbled to herself, as explanation "Anyway, your Father had requested you in the throne room"

"What about it?"

"Something about a task for the throne" Mother was clueless about the request, but that gave me hope, since I was the only one in the palace. Maybe, it was my chance to get the throne, now that any of my sisters were around to stop me. I swam with confidence and a giant grin on my face.

 _Looks like this is my week..._

* * *

 **Frank's P.O.V.**

Things with Hazel were a little... _rocky_.

I know it sounds like a bad pun or joke, but it was the truth! After I explained to her what had happened to me, she was less wary towards me, though I could see she was in deep thought half the time. I sometimes caught phrases like ' _How could I not noticed?_ ' or ' _I need to learn how to make the difference_ '. It broke my heart to see her like that.

Piper was no better. When Jason explained to her what happened to us, she understood right away and forgave him, but started to beat herself out and in the gym and every single place you could imagine. She once practiced until she passed out. If it wasn't for Clarisse and her ' _wake up at dawn_ ' training session with Chris, I'm sure we wouldn't know where was she.

"Frank?" Hazel called my attention, waving her hand in front of my face. I snapped of my thoughts and focused on her "Were you listening to me?"

"Sorry, Haze... My mind was somewhere else..." I admitted, leaning back in my chair. We were in the school library, in a free period, doing homework. Call us ' _nerds_ ', but after everything we've been through, we couldn't think about homework.

"You were thinking about Piper?" she asked, not a hint of jealousy in her voice. She was also worried about her, since Jason decided to skip classes to take care of her "That won't happen to me-"

"Haze, not because I want to fight, but that is already happening to you" I pointed out, surprising her "You think I don't hear your mumbles and your sneak out around the apartment at midnight? You walking in tiptoes at Lou's room to find her Mist-related books?"

"You noticed all that?" she raised an eyebrow, shocked that she was discovered. I nodded, my eyes focusing on my math homework. _Gods, how much I hated math!_ "I thought you didn't care..." My head snapped up at her.

"Why wouldn't I care? Hazel, I did noticed those things, just like I can tell you how you curls your hands in you lap when you're nervous-" She stared at me, before placing her hands over the table "-or, when you get dimples in your cheeks when you're thinking about your favorite food..." By then, I was blushing firetruck style "I just thought you wanted some alone time to process and think about it..."

"Didn't you think I wanted you to interfere?" I rubbed my neck. _Why are women so confusing?!_

"Would you had forgive me if I did?"

"Um, eventually, I think..." she confessed, after thinking it for a while. I wanted to facepalm myself, but I kept strong "I feel like I'm not strong enough-"

"Just like we have a different definition for ' _normal_ ', we have another definition for ' _strong_ '" I cut her "Hazel, you were dead, I repeat, dead for more than fifty years... And you didn't die because of a common cold or a cancer disease, you died to prevent the raise of a Giant!"

"It was what anyone would had done-"

"But, you're not anyone, Haze" I interrupted her "And, besides, when you were on trial in the Underworld, you forgot about Elysium and decided that your mother deserved a better destiny than what they wanted to give her and sacrificed your own!"

"It wasn't her fault-"

"And, yet, Nico found you and gave you another chance in life!" I didn't let her continue. I was on a roll like I've never been and I wanted to say a few truths about her "Hazel, you didn't came back to have a peaceful life, which would be consider a blessing by many in our, um, society for lack of a better term, you came back to face twelve giants and you did it with a smile in your face!"

"I wasn't smiling in happiness..." she muttered to herself.

"That doesn't matter" I stated, leaning over the table "Hazel Lavesque is the bravest and strongest girl I ever met and I'm proud to say she's my girlfriend" Both of us were blushing after my little speech, that even surprised me.

"Why you always think so highly of me?"

"Because is the truth... And, I won't risk for you to not know me again..."

"I'm sorry. I should had noticed..." she apologized, playing with her hands.

"I'm here now, and that's what matters..."

* * *

 **Dylan's P.O.V.**

"I frankly don't understand you!" I shouted to my sister. We were arguing yet again why she left Megan alone in the apartment. Luckily for me, Megan had liked Reyna instantly and she was being look after by her in her apartment, claiming she had Ariel visiting as well. And Ariel and Megan were super close, so I gave in.

"What is it that you need to understand, Dylan?! I was gone for just _one_ hour!" she argued back. I couldn't understand why this change with her. She was responsible and kind and a good mother and now... she goes to parties almost all week, she doesn't pay attention to Megan and brings strangers to the house.

"An hour that you couldn't let me know you left Megan _alone_!" I fired at her. Her vague answers were frustrating me even more than usual and getting me violent "You should had called me! So, I could be more calm-"

"So, that's what everything is about: YOU" she surprised me. I was so shocked, I was left speechless "Because, _you_ can't stand that I have a life outside this dump or after my work-"

"Emma, this is not about that!" I cut her, amazed how she was pointing guilts on everyone but herself "This is about _you_ , leaving your five-year-old daughter alone!" I tried to make her see reasons "Bringing guys that you don't know at the same place where your daughter plays with dolls... Who knows what could happen!"

"If you don't like the way I raise my daughter, you can just get out of my house" she snapped at me "Honestly, I should had kicked you out so long ago..."

"The only way I'm leaving this house is with Megan" I stated. Like Hell I was leaving her here if Emma kept behaving like this.

"You can take her too. Like Hell I care" That was the last drop. I glared at her and searched for my bags and a suitcase for Megan's clothes. I quickly shoved everything we two owned, including some of her favorite toys and books, because I didn't want Megan stepping again in this apartment, unless Emma reformed herself. I carried the three bags over my shoulder and was leaving the apartment, but not without making a final blow.

"What would Matt think about you raising his daughter like you are?" I left the question hanging in the air, sensing how my sister tensed at that name. Matt was Megan's father, but he was killed in a traffic accident, a few years ago. Megan doesn't remember him well, but she knows he loved her very much. I left the apartment, completely frustrated and walked aimlessly around the city, not wanting to reach destination yet.

 _Buzz buzz_

I pulled out my phone and saw a text from Reyna.

 **From Rey: Dylan, where are you? Megan is worried...**

I sighed and decided to answer to her.

 **To Rey: I'm at the park near your place. I need to talk...**

Not even seconds later, I get an answer.

 **From Rey: On my way.**

I didn't have to wait much for Reyna to find me. She was about to give me one of her lectures on punctuality and responsibility, but stopped when he saw my face. She sat next to me, her arms hugging mine and her head on my shoulder while I told her the whole story: I told her everything. She listened without interruptions.

"Is there any chance we can crash on yours?" I ended up saying, not sure if she would let me.

"We're gonna be crowded, but I'm sure they'll make room" she promised me, kissing my cheek "C'mon, Megan is worried about you..." I nodded, getting up and grabbing my stuff. We walked in silence, not needed to speak. When we reached the apartment, we heard squeaks and laughter and a lot of noises.

"Please, do it again!" Megan was skipping in her place, her face showing a tremendous joy, when I walked into the apartment. She was facing a girl with black hair and a blue dress.

" _Pwease_ , Auntie Thesi!" Ariel was next to her, putting her puppy eyes to the girl, who I'm assuming is ' _Thesi_ '. Suddenly, the water from the lemonade and the near by sink started to float around and they twirled around Thesi, creating figures and characters, as if they were telling a story. Thesi moved her hands and the figures changed forms and places.

That was the last thing I remember.

* * *

 **Jason's P.O.V.**

I know that the fact that Reyna's new boyfriend just passed out after he caught Thesi infraganti, doing water tricks (and I know that saying ' _new boyfriend_ ' sounds like she has a boyfriend every week, but we all know Reyna and how loyal to the core she is, which refutes that theory) but I had one problem on my own.

I knocked on Piper's door gently, hoping she was asleep and not awake.

"C'mon in..." I heard from the other side. I sighed and walked in, being greet by the vision of Piper sat in her bed, reading peacefully. I sighed in relief this time and shower her a smile "Hey, _Sparky_..."

"You haven't called me ' _Sparky_ ' in a long time..." I recognized, chuckling and sitting next to her. She put down her book and I noticed she was reading a teen novel called ' _The Host_ '.

"I feel like it's time to come back the old habits..." she explained, shrugging. I nodded and grabbed her hand "What was the whole commotion outside?"

"Dylan saw Thesi doing her tricks" She gasped, understanding perfectly what that sentence meant "Hazel already offered Reyna to bend the Mist over him and someone said you could charmspeak him, but Reyna rejected all the offers..."

"She wants him to know?" Piper was surprised at Reyna's decision, because she was very wary about her demigod life. And, even more about trusting a male. It took me like two years for her to trust me!

"Something about him knowing her completely, I don't know..." I shrugged "The point is that, if she never tell him about us, she could feel she was cheating on him by hiding a part of her life..."

"Like if I never told you about who my Dad is?" she raised an eyebrow, amused a little bit. I smirked at her a little.

" _Beauty Queen_ , even if you never told me who your father was, I'm sure I'd had find out... eventually" I admitted to her, using her old nickname (or the nickname that she doesn't let Leo use on her) making her roll her eyes and smirk at me.

"That ' _eventually_ ' sounds to me that you'd had spent a lot of time as a private detective, then give up and hire a real private detective" she joked to me. I laughed because for one thing, it could be absolutely true (we'll never know) and it was funny "I know why you're here..." she surprised me, serious.

"You do?" I teased her, getting closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to me. She didn't fight it. In fact, she got comfortable against my chest "And, why am I here?"

"You're here to check on me" I sucked in a breath, trying to relax. It was half the truth, but she doesn't need to know that.

"Actually, I came here to ask you if you wanted to have a movie marathon with the girls" I told her the other half of the truth. She looked at me, a little surprise.

"Like a girls' day?"

"Exactly like a girls' day..." I assured her "Assuming that Reyna is distressful about what just happened and wants to not think..."

"She needs it more than me..." she mumbled under her breath. I raised her chin and kissed her cheek.

"You all need it, Pipes..." I argued a little with her "Let's call it an intervention of your daily lives..."

"The gods know we need it" she complained, closing her eyes.

"If you want to take a nap, you can..." She shook her head and looked at me.

"If I fall asleep, I feel like I'll lose you again..." So, that's what this is about...

"Piper McLean, you listen carefully to what I'm about to say, because I've never been more serious in my life so far" I made her face me, gently but stern at the same time. Her eyes were leaking in tears slowly and they were few, but I knew she was more scared than facing some Giants "I'd never leave you alone. If this happens again, gods forbid it, I'll always come back to you..."

"I know..." she whispered, while I wiped away her tears.

"I know it'll be hard, but I'll be by your side in every step"

"I'm not dying, you know" she chuckled a little. I chuckled with her, knowing she had her sense of humor back.

"I know..." I repeated, kissing her forehead "Mind getting to your girls' day a little late?"

"The girls wouldn't mind..."

"No, they won't"


	13. Chapter 13

**Ariel's P.O.V.**

Auntie Thesi has been very upset lately.

She doesn't want to go out with me anymore. Neither with Mommy or Daddy. She barely speaks to the rest of my Aunties or Uncles. She stays in her room and stays there.

"Auntie? It's me, _Awiel_!" I called her, knocking on her door. Grandma Sally and Grandpa Paul are worried too "Auntie!"

"Ariel?" Daddy said my name and I turned to see him, ready to cry. Does my Auntie don't like me anymore? "Oh, mermaid..." he picked me up and hugged me, rocking me around "Everything will be OK..."

"Auntie don't _wike_ me anymowe?" I asked him, my face hiding in his neck.

"Ariel" Daddy pulled back and made me see his face, wiping my tears "Your Auntie will never stop liking you, OK? She's just upset with herself" I moved my head to the side, not understanding "Your Auntie did something and she thinks it's her fault..."

"It's what happened with Auntie _Weyna_?" Daddy looked surprised, but nodded at me "That was too _wong_ ago!"

"True. But Auntie Reyna needs someone to blame and Auntie Thesi took the blame without arguing-" I didn't let Daddy finish. I tried to get out of his arms and I got to the floor, where I standee in my tiptoes to open the door "Need a hand, sweetie?" Daddy put a hand over the handle and I nodded.

" _Fank_ you" I thanked him, before opening the door. I walked inside the room and saw my Auntie lying in bed, looking at the ceiling "Auntie!" Auntie turned to look at me and she was scared.

"What are you guys doing here? I told you-"

"It's not _youw fauwt_!" I interrupted her. Mommy says is rude to interrupt, but Auntie didn't know what she was saying "It was an ac- ac-"

"Accident, mermaid" Daddy whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, that!" I pointed at Daddy, who was smiling like he did something wrong and it's funny "It was not _youw fauwt_!" I repeated, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Ariel, you don't understand... Neither Megan or her uncle should had seen that!"

" _Uncwe Dywan woves_ Auntie _Weyna_ " I stated, sure of that.

"And, since when you know these things?" Daddy joked with me, picking me up. I was still trying to look serious, but Daddy's smile wasn't helping.

"Megan _towd_ me that _hew uncwe towd hew_ " I explained "And, someday, Auntie _Weyna_ was going to _teww_ him!"

"She has a point, you know..." Daddy supported me, earning a glare from Auntie "Thesi, sooner or later, Dylan was bound to find out and Reyna to explain... Wouldn't you prefer they have this argument/fight now, instead of after getting married?" Auntie grumbled and sat up.

"That doesn't mean I still don't feel guilty about it..." Daddy rolled his eyes.

"Thesi, it's been more than a month... Reyna has been very patience, considering I'd knock door in her place... And Dylan, well, he's trying to cope with it..."

"What that _wowd_ means?" I looked at Daddy, curious.

"Means that he's trying to understand it and live with it" I gasped and nodded "Thesi, is Spring Break and even my parents are worry about you... I know you're a goddess and you don't need food, but you need water! You're dehydrating in here!"

"Fine!" she agreed, getting up from the bed "I'm up, you see? Happy?!"

"Ecstatic. Now, Ariel, go get your coat so Auntie can take you for a walk, OK?" Daddy put me down and I ran to my room, quickly explaining Mommy and Grandma Sally what just happened. They were happy and Grandma Sally promised a big dinner in celebration!

"I'm _hewe_!" I announced. Daddy kissed my head and Auntie grabbed my hand and we headed outside. Auntie was silent, but she was outside her room, which was a good thing " _Sowwy fow_ being mean..." I apologized to her. She stopped walking and hugged me.

"You have nothing to apologize for, mermaid... I should be apologizing to you" she hugged me tight and we heard a laugh close to us.

"So, you're finally out of your self pitt lethargy, uh?" It was a boy's voice and it was scary. Auntie looked mad and she hugged me tight "It wasn't gonna be as fun if she was with Perseus or Annabeth..."

"What do you want?!" Auntie yelled at the voice, but we couldn't see anyone around us.

"I want her"

After that, everything turned dark.

"Mommy, Daddy... Help me..."

* * *

 **Reyna's P.O.V.**

I haven't spoken with Dylan in a little over a month and I was worrying sick. After he passed out in the apartment, I had to explain everything to him, because I couldn't lie to him. I was offered changing his memories or bend the reality around him, but it was gonna be hard to explain why his niece had the same visions or whatever.

For once, and I never thought I'd say this, I was glad that Octavian was here with us. He was the only one that could see Dylan in college, even though he ignores him like the plague.

I should had known that love doesn't last forever... I should had known better than to lower my defenses and open up to someone who doesn't understand my reality... A cruel, deadly and solitary reality...

"Hi, welcome to _Starbucks_! What can I get you?" The perky barista pulled me out of my thoughts, smiling at me.

"Caramel macchiato, please" I ordered. Normally, I choose black coffee, with no sugar, but I was in need of a sugar rush.

"Same for me" a male voice said behind me. My eyes widen and it took all my will and strength to not turn around to see him. I forced myself to see front and not cry at his voice "So, this is how it's going to be now, _Rey_?" I felt his breath next to my ear, making me shiver. Taking a deep breath, I turned around and faced him.

"Hello, Dylan" I greeted him, as much formal as I could.

"I guess the formality means you think I'm mad at you and that we're over, don't you?" he tried, while I went to get my coffee.

"Perceptive" I muttered, going to get sugar and cinnamon for my coffee. Dylan was hot on my tail, following like a lost puppy. I kind of like it, but I had my dignity "Could you stop following me?!"

"If that was all it took for you to talk to me, I should had tried that after you stopped calling" I gaped at him and gave him my most deadly glare. People always avoid that glare because, like Annabeth's it can kill people just by looking at it. But Dylan was staring at me as if I was nothing but a big bag of sweets.

"If you answered at least one of those calls to even tell me ' _I don't wanna talk to you_ ', do you even think I'd stop calling weeks ago?!" I argued back at him, placing my coffee so hard over the table that the top came off "I have some dignity, Dylan... I know when I'm not wanted"

"While, I'm losing it as the seconds go by" he smirked at me, kneeling on his knee. People were turning around, pointing at us and whispering. It was obvious we were making a scene and it was obvious Dylan wanted me to feel embarrassed and take him away so we can talk. But I have my limits.

"If you don't get up in this second, I'll use that sword you're afraid so much and stick it on your leg" Actually, that was one of the biggest lies I ever told, because my sword can't hurt mortals. But he doesn't know that. I saw the worry in his face as he got up and sat down in one of those couches, expecting me to do the same.

"I know I end up like a jerk for not answering your calls" he started to say, staring at his coffee "But, I needed time to think and the fact that you'd call once a day didn't help me neither miss you or hate you..." I sat down, listening, now that he wasn't doing the ridiculous.

"You could at least let Megan answer the phone..." I supplied, trying to remain neutral.

"I didn't want her to get more attach to you, in case I decided to hate you..." he explained, rubbing his neck "Reyna, what I saw wasn't normal and, for once in my life, I wanted someone to lie to me... But when you didn't-"

"Lying is not my style and you know it, Dylan" I picked it up from where he left "Sooner or later, I'd had told you about my other life... A life I'm not sure I want, but it's the only one I've known"

"I'd would rather chose later..."

"And, what? Blame me for the rest of my life because I wasn't honest with you and hear the complains about how you don't know me? No, Dylan... I won't deal with that..." I stated, grabbing my coffee and ready to flee.

"That's why I came here" he cut my escape, grabbing my arm "Reyna, if you patience with me, I'll willing to try this... Not for me, or you... for _us_ " I stood there, not knowing what to say, but I decided to say something.

"I didn't have the easiest life"

"Mine isn't a walk in the park"

"My trust can't take much" I emphasized, sitting down by his side "If you're willing to try this, you have to know the whole story..."

* * *

 **Thalia's P.O.V.**

The past month had been one relatively calm.

No monsters.

No noisy gods.

No demigods popping out of nowhere.

Something was _fishy_.

"Gods, what's that smell?!" I complained as soon as I walked into the kitchen. Leo was in charge of cooking and, for some reason I don't understand, Garian and Chris were helping him. At _will_.

"We're making fry fish" Garian explained, putting a plate under my nose "Francia is coming and I want her to feel comfortable..."

"By killing her nose?" I joked, making everyone chuckle, but Garian.

"He's just warming her up before she meets his room and smells his dirty socks!" Chris continued the joke, making everyone crack up. Garian simply smirked at us, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, make fun of me all you want..." Garian rolled his eyes, not even upset "But, so you know, fry fish is Francia's favorite dish-"

"She _really_ enjoys this stuff?!" Leo blurted out, looking surprise. I think we all were "Man, I was just kidding when I offered to cook this..."

"Well, the joke's on you, because she absolutely adores them" It was Garian's time to mock us and he did it with pleasure.

"Gods, you're gonna stink the whole place!" I began again, waving my hands as if they were fan "At least open a gods' dam window!" I held back the laughter when I said ' _dam_ '. _Man, that joke never gets old..._

"Good idea, Thalia... You go do that" Chris winked at me, playfully. The only thing I decided to do was to poke my tongue out at him, making him laugh even more.

"I swear everytime they get stupider and stupider" I mumbled under my breath, hoping the smell would go away. It wasn't my idea to stank the city, but anywhere was better than here.

"This happens to all the boys" a voice stated next to me and I almost jumped out the window by the surprise.

"M'lady! Don't scare me like that!" I breathed hard because of the scare.

"I'm sorry about the surprised, Thalia" she apologized, giving me a tiny smile "I should had called to let you know..."

"No, I understand... Can you knock he door next time?" I wondered, half joking go her. She was used to my sense of humor by now.

"I'll try to remember" she promised, walking next to me "Actually, I came here to talk to you..."

"Well, I'm not sure you came for the mere delight of seeing our faces..." I replied, not really filtering my words.

"True. How do you feel with this life?" Her sudden question left me baffled.

"What are you talking about?" I looked at her, confused.

"What I mean is... is this life treating you good?" she repeated, explaining herself. I though about it for a moment. School wasn't that bad, if you're not counting the bullies. Every school has bullies (actually, every single small group has some bullies. Even the Hunters... but, don't tell them I said that!). If we talk about Monsters, I really don't miss them much, but because it's something so normal in my life, I think it became a little weird not to be attack all the time (unless you're inside CHB, of course). But I know what she's specifically asking about: the guys. I shared only last look inside the apartment where Leo, Garian and Chris are joking around. More like Chris and Leo making fun of Garian. Suddenly, Jason and Piper walked in and they ask what was going on. Immediately, they began teasing Garian as well (more Jason than Piper).

I knew I was gonna be leaving this life at some point, because I can't grow old and they can. But I guess I didn't expect it to be this harsh.

"I chose a Hunt for a reason, M'lady..." I recognized "Though, I won't deny I wonder that I think how should it feel to feel old... But I know it won't be my fate..."

"You matured during your time here, Lieutenant" she nodded, in approval "Unfortunately, the Hunt reclaims you... You can't have a permanent life here"

"I know..." I glanced one more time, thinking about the good times and memories "I know..."

* * *

 **Khione's P.O.V.**

Have you ever feel so lonely you'd do almost anything for company?

I was having that feeling right now.

Since our failed, um, ' _kidnapping_ ' (that everyone knew about it. Actually, we were the laughing stock of the godly community, with Apollo's attempt to win his Oracle's heart in a close second place), Enalos had been really estranged from me. I understand he was angry and outraged, but he didn't need to be so distant with me... After all, it wasn't just his mistake. I helped him and didn't recognize it as well.

Sometimes, I wonder if there's a way to reverse this... A way that must be easy and helpful for us. We want the same thing: respect. That doesn't mean we have to get it the same way again, right? Satisfied with that thought, I stopped pacing around and headed towards his room, and got in without knocking.

"By all means, please, come in..." he greeted me, not even looking away from the ceiling "You know, there's a little thing that is call ' _lock_ '... You should knock just in case is placed on..."

"Stop with the pity party" I cut him, trying not to sound as cold as I wanted "It's been a month already..."

"I'm not having a pity party" he argued, looking at me. I raised an eyebrow when I saw the determination in his face "I'm just making everyone think I'm having one..."

"The rumors won't go down, if that's what you're afraid of..." Enalos chuckled at this.

"You do realize they're talking about us, anyway?"

"Wait, so the whole point of this was to make everyone think we failed?" I tried to understand, because I wasn't following.

"No, the failing part actually happened" he gritted his teeth "I still can't believe a tinker beat us!" I rolled my eyes and waited for him to continue "Anyway, wether we succeeded of failed, they are talking about us... They'd think it twice before messing with us!" Now, it made some sense... But that didn't mean I was OK with it.

"You're strange" I decided.

"And, you love me anyway..." I rolled my eyes at him.

"In moments like this, I wish I didn't" I argued back, not even feeling it and he knows it.

"What's on your mind?"

"Don't you think we've been going the wrong way?" I asked him, not sure how to break to him the fact I didn't want to be so cold anymore.

"The wrong way of what?"

"Are you full of redundancies, are you?" I kept my irritation at bay, knowing it wouldn't end up well "What I mean is that if we took another way to get what we want-"

"They'd had gave us nothing, Khione" For once since the beginning of the conversation, he was serious. He was staring at me, as if the topic couldn't be discuss and there was no other way out "We're nothing but dirt under their clean and shiny shoes and they want to bury us in the deeps of the garden"

"Not all of them are like that..." I wanted him to see reasons, but apparently, he was having none of that. He simply chuckled as if I was telling him a bad joke.

"Who's not like that, uh? Name me one entity that will help us and I'll consider your opinion on this" My mind went blank, giving him all the reasons he needed "I rest my case, Khione. The immortals cannot be trusted... unless you have something against them"

"But, we'll never get something against them!" I fired at him, not seeing reasons as well "Mother Earth promised me several things and she was put back into her slumber. The gods hadn't been merciful after that with me!"

"With more reason we need to stay together against them" he feed me with his ideas, getting up and grabbing my upper arms "Use that against them"

"I- I need to think a plan" I finished saying. Anything to escape the room for a while. Enalos nodded and I flashed out, not sure what to do anymore.

But, I couldn't think much about that, because in that moment, I scream filled the air and I was running (like an idiot) towards the place where the sound came from.

All I have to admit is that, the first thought as I looked the scene in front of me was ' _This is my redemption..._ '


	14. Chapter 14

**Apollo's P.O.V.**

I never thought I'd be the laughing stock of Olympus. _Again_.

The first time was when I lost the control over my own oracle in Delos, to a filthy, lying, slippery _snake_!

Immortals never let down any rumors or accusations.

This time, was different, though... I crossed the line. I knew I shouldn't, but there was something in her that made me look over the rules and go for it. Maybe it was the look she gave him, I wanted to be look like that, too...

Why to _her_ in particular? I've seen millions of couples looking at each other like that... Why it had to be _her_?!

"The forbidden fruit" I heard behind me. I turned to see Aphrodite, smiling sadly at me "We always like what we can't have..."

"I don't understand..." I lied. I truly and completely understood. She was _my_ pythia, but it was _his_ girlfriend... I wanted her all for me, vestal or not.

"I'm not here to tell you ' _I told you so_ ', which I'd find gratifying..." I rolled my eyes, knowing she'd say it, eventually "I'm here because your Father requested your presence at the Council" I raised an eyebrow, confused.

"I am part of the Council... He hasn't called for a meeting" I replied. It was obvious I was missing something.

"It's- it's not a meeting" she explained, looking strangely guilty. I say ' _strangely_ ' because Aphrodite feels no guilt in whatever she does. _Never_ "Just follow me..." I did as told, trying to find a reason for this. The only thing that came to mind was that Father had finally thought of a suitable punishment for my non-actions against Python.

"Ah, now that he's here, we can begin" Father's voice echoed across the room. I was about to sit down when he stopped me "Middle of the room" he ordered. I gulped, but obeyed, fearing what was about to happen "I've been giving this a lot of thought and, I finally had found a suitable punishment for your actions" I held back a whimper and lowered my head. _Gods, this is gonna be bad..._

"Took you too long, brother..." Hades muttered from my right. I knew Father was glaring at him.

"Hades is right... It only took me several seconds to punish Enalos. You took almost a year" Poseidon reminded him. I bet he was smirking smugly.

"I say we should incinerate him" Ares butted in, always with a dramatic and drastic option.

"Silence!" Father stomped his fist down, like a child in a tantrum "I'm the Head of this Council and I'll decide what's fit for him!"

"Remember, _husband dear,_ that the Council must approve whatever action you wanna inflict him" Hera sneered at Father, earning a glare.

"You better keep your mouth shut, Hera... Or this trial would be about you" Father warned her and Hera zipped her mouth. It was obvious he hasn't forgotten the part where Hera had acted against his back, which was good, because that means I wasn't gonna be the only one punished "Is there anything you wanna say before this trial starts?" he asked me, more because of compromise than want.

However, I had things to say.

"What crime am I being accused of?" This was pure protocol, actually. I already knew why I was being charged.

"For reckless behavior against your own Oracle and a one of your own Legacies-" My eyes opened wide when I heard that. _I was being charged by those two?!_

"I want to see my accuser" I demanded, cutting Father, which was not something good.

"You're seeing it now" _Hold up!_ So, they didn't accuse me, but Father thinks it'll be good for him to charge me?!

"I won't respond to any accusations you have against me in that area, because you weren't one of the implicates!" I finally answer, feeling pride about me.

"You want to see the ones you implicated? Fine!" Father gave Hermes a look, who flashed away in a second. It only took half a minute for him to return, with a hand wrapped around Octavian's upper arm, who was screaming at him.

"Let go of me, you filthy god!" he glared at him and looked around, confused "What is going on?!"

"The accuser is here. We can begin" Athena broke the awkwardness, serious.

My trials had began.

* * *

 **Travis' P.O.V.**

My bags had been packed since yesterday, but it looks like it isn't because I keep putting in and out pranking stuff, clothes I just got back, food I want to smuggle out and stuff like that.

Don't tell Katie the last part... She'll stop talking to me for a week.

"Hey! Bro!" Connor screamed at me, opening our cabin's door. I jumped and got in defense position, thinking it was more like a mad camper trying to get revenge instead of my brother.

" _Hermes' Wings_! Connor!" I accused him, saying one of my worst swears ever "What's got into you?!"

"Lou, that's what" I was surprised Connor would be talking like that about Lou. Normally, he'd worship the floor were she walked on "She's been nagging me to pack for the city" I sighed and chuckled, happy I didn't need to interfere in my brother's love life "We're not leaving for another week!" I stared at him, as if he was crazy "What?!"

"Connor... we leave in two hours" I recognized to him. He looked at me, then the clock on the wall and my bags, ready to leave. Again and again.

"Holy Hermes!" he scolded himself, running around the cabin, looking for his supplies and stuff. He does this everytime we need to leave, either to go home or for a quest. _I think he's more ADHD than me..._ And I'm the big one! I decided that it was best for him to pack on his own, because I'm sure that if I stay there, he'll pack half the girls' stuff and he'll blame it on me. I did it once, he'll suspect I'll do it again.

"Travis!" I heard Katie calling me and I turned to see her, smiling like an idiot. She was in her cabin's porch, trying to lift her bag. I immediately went to help her.

"Gods, Katie!" I complained, having troubles to lift it "What did you packed? _Rocks_?" I joked to her, but when she turned and blushed, made me think she actually did it.

"Just a few samples...?" Her sentence ended in a question, more than a statement, making me chuckle and shake my head.

"What I'm going to do with you and your manias...?" I asked myself, making her pout and cross her arms over her chest, trying to look insulted. Either way, she looked adorable.

"I'm not sick!" she protested, huffing. I left the bag away and hugged her from behind.

"I wasn't using _that_ term, I promise" I assured her, kissing her forehead "I was joking about you having an obsession with rocks, that's all..."

"So you think I'm sick?!" _What?! That wasn't what I say!_

"No, Katie... I wasn't saying any of that-"

"So, now you're too good to be with me?! You have to look for excuses to get away from me?" she stared at me with crying eyes and I frowned.

"Katie, where the Hades did you got that idea from?!" I questioned her, hugging her closer to me. She was staining my shirt, but they were tears, they can wash away.

"N-no where..." she stuttered. I sighed and decided not to push her about this, but I had a pretty good idea where this was coming from "S-sorry..."

"You have nothing to be sorry for" I kissed her temple and saw Lou and Juniper walking to us "Hello, girls..." Both, Juniper and Lou nodded at me, Lou somber than Juniper "Where's Grover?"

"He was just doing some last-minute job..." Juniper replied, almost skipping in her place. I swear, since Grover proposed to her, she's been hyper in CO2... figuratively speaking.

"Where's Connor?" Lou wondered, looking around. I chuckled, making the girls look at me.

"Either, he's finishing his bag and looking for a way to apologize or he's pacing around thinking how to apologize" I explained, with a smirk. Lou chuckled with me.

"I can't believe we're gonna be graduating from mortal high school..." Katie butted in, making me nod "That was just a fantasy for me before!"

"I always thought I was gonna graduate during summer school..." I admitted, rubbing my neck "But, I'm glad I have an opportunity for Connor to replace me" The girls stared at me, not understanding, until Katie smacked the back of my head "What?! It was an innocent thought..."

"Travis Stoll, don't you come and lie me about you haven't thought of that prank for years!" she scolded me, making the girls giggle "If I notice any difference at prom, I won't hesitate to humiliate you in front of everyone, you understand?" she threaten me, raising an eyebrow. I gulped, knowing I shouldn't mess with a moody Katie.

"Yes, ma'am..." Luckily, Grover and Connor's entrance saved me from saluting and stuff.

 _I hope I can survive the last months of school year..._

* * *

 **Hades' P.O.V.**

I'm starting to think that, when Perseus asked Zeus for my permanent seat on the Council, he was pulling a cruel and heartless prank on me.

You see, when I'm being summoned for any Council's discussions, I took a seat and the gods seem to forget I'm here, except for a few, who ask me my opinions and decisions but, when it comes to taking the final vote, Zeus usually ignores me.

I'm used to Zeus ignoring me by now, but I believe that's just rude.

Right now, I'm watching how Zeus trials Apollo and one of his Legacies, who I'd bet my realm that he has no idea why he was being summoned or what would be his fate.

"Before these trials start, do any of the accused has anything to say in their defense?" Athena, luckily, was one of the few who could maintain her seriousness and don't show sides, because half the gods right now were rooting for the Legacy to pass his trial.

"Well, I'd like to know in what charges I'm being accused of!" the Legacy demanded, for like, the fourth time since he was dragged here by Hermes. Both Zeus and Athena ignored him.

"This is all Aphrodite's fault!" Apollo accused. Aphrodite gasped and frowned in annoyance.

"It's not my fault you couldn't defeat that snake that took over your oracle!" she yelled at him, not able to contain herself.

"That wasn't what I was talking about..." he hissed at her, pointing at his Legacy, who frowned his eyebrows, a little confused.

"We'll start with the Trial of Apollo" Athena announced, looking at her father, who rose up from his throne.

"Apollo, the first and main reason of your trial it's the usurpation of your Oracle in Delphi by the snake Python" Zeus boomed, dramatically. _Obviously, when not?_ "At first, you took possession of that Oracle, killing the snake and claiming it as yours" Zeus made a dramatically pause, making me roll my eyes. If he noticed me or found it disrespectful, he wouldn't say "We, this Council, support you when your predictions turned out to be more accurate than any of ours" I could sense some anger coming out of Zeus' mouth. He hates being in second place "However, your childish and unhelpful behavior during the last war makes me question your ability of taking responsible decisions about the future-"

"Hold up!" Apollo interrupted. I'm sure he knew that wasn't something Zeus liked, but he also knew he was walking in thin ice, so what did he had to lose? "If this will be focus on my necessity and my preservation, which is the reason of why I flee to Delos, as you say it... Then, why aren't you doing a trial on Artemis?!" Spoken like a needy kid, he pointed at his twin when he said the last words.

"Because, I wasn't stupid enough to let a snake take what's mine!" Artemis shouted at him.

"And, yet, you were stupid enough to not recognized that Orion wanted to get in your pants and blame it on me when _I_ saved you?!" Apollo fired back, totally forgetting about his trial and focusing on his sibling. It was funny somehow to see them argue.

"Enough!" Zeus slammed his fist down against his throne, shutting the twins down "This is a bout you, Apollo, and your actions!"

"Then, why the Pluto am I here?!" Apollo's Legacy, who had been quiet the entire time, repeated. I started to feel a headache, before feeling better "I apologize, Lord Hades"

"You're here because of your actions, Apollo reacted rashly" Poseidon finally explained to him, looking kind of sad. _Why? Oh, yeah... I remember why now..._

"But- I never provoked him. Neither mocked him or anything!" he tried to defend himself.

"You showed him that you could bite the forbidden without consequences and he took it as a challenge" The Legacy stood there, in silence, thinking Poseidon's words.

"Returning to what's important here" Zeus sounded impatient "I believe it's time to think of a proper punish for Apollo... Anyone has ideas?" We all shook our heads "Good, because I believe I found the right one..." Zeus sat back down on his throne "Apollo, for the charges of disobedience and breaking of the laws of the vestals, in the name of the Council, I hereby you, Apollo-"

"Wait!" Someone screamed, while a figure ran inside the Council. Zeus' look relaxed.

"Leto..." _Why I'm not surprise about this?_

"Please, I beg for his life..."

"Mom..." Apollo called her "I'll be OK, I promise you that..." Leto nodded, but didn't move from her son's side.

"Apollo, your sentence will be roaming the Earth as mortal" Zeus finished, gaining a nod from everyone in the Council. Apollo clenched his fists, but didn't say a word "Now, it is time to move to the next trial" Zeus placed his eyes on Apollo's Legacy.

It was time to step in.

* * *

 **Octavian's P.O.V.**

I didn't understand anything.

One moment, I'm having a nice time with my girlfriend. And, seconds later, a god comes to take me to Olympus , without any warning or anything.

I'm surprised I hadn't burned into ashes.

I just wanted to end this as soon as I could, so I could go back to _her_.

It doesn't seem like it.

"Octavian Alexander" Ju-I mean, Zeus, directed his attention to me, after punishing my ancestor with mortality "You're here on the charges of, um... What are actually his charges?" he murmured to Mi- Athena.

"Conspiracy of attack, misinterpretation of auguries and breaking the laws of the vestals" she supplied, looking serious. No emotions. I looked around the gods, hoping some would give away some gesture that I could be saved. Only Ne- Poseidon and Ve- Aphrodite seemed sad about me. And Ve- Hestia, but she wasn't part of the Council.

I was doomed.

"Do you have to say anything in your defense?" Zeus continued, staring at me.

"I was doing what I believed it was right" I started, looking up at all of them "When you hear that your family, your home is going to be attacked or was even attacked, you think and you prepare retaliations" I was trying to apply for the most reasonable side of the thinking "And, after my home was attacked, I just reacted about it... Was it right? _Now_ , I know it wasn't..." I admitted "Am I ashamed? Sure, but I won't apologize for defending my home... As for the misinterpretation of auguries and the breaking the laws of the vestals-" I made a pause to let that sink in "-let's just say it all depends on the point of view"

"Point of view?" Queen Ju- Hera asked me, raising an eyebrow. I sighed.

"A sign, any sign, could be interpreted differently, depending on the mind and the experiences of the person... The auguries showed me that I was gonna be a hero for my people... And, following the events that happened, I assumed it was on our victory over the greeks..."

"You know what it was meant to happen?" I shook my head at Athena's question "The catapult you were trapped to and Nico di Angelo and Will Solace saved you from was supposed to take you straight to Gaea, destroying her" she explained, leaving me gaping. _I was meant to die...?_ "And, what about the Oracle?"

"Another point of view" I replied, once I was able to pull myself together. My fists were clenching, knowing I wasn't coming back to _her_ "The whole point of being an Oracle is remain virgin for the Spirit to host the body... We weren't breaking _any_ rule"

"In time, you would" Di- Artemis butted in, glaring at me.

"Looks like we reached an agreement" Zeus looked around and almost all nodded "Octavian Alexander, your sentence would death on the charges of conspiracy, misinterpretation and breaking the laws of the vestals" _I wasn't gonna cry, I won't cry... I need to be strong..._ "You'll be send to the Fields of Punishments, where Hades will give you an according suffering.

"What's gonna happen now?" I wondered, my eyes surely red because of the effort I was doing.

"No one will have recollection of you since the war... For them, you were dead since then" Hades told me and I got even paler than before. _No... Please, not her..._

"I want to do a final petition" My voice was shaking, but I didn't mind "Don't- don't let _her_ forget me... She- she was the best thing that ever happened to me..." I whispered the last part, but I was sure they heard it. Suddenly, I was engulfed in a hug that smelt like roses.

"I'll swear on the Styx she won't forget you..." Aphrodite vowed to me. I nodded, giving her my last smile "Hades, please be as merciful as you can..."

"I'll see what I'll do" Hades simply said. I let him took me to the Underworld, inside the palace "You have a skillful mouth there..."

"Thanks..." I thanked him, depressed. I could feel his gaze on me "What would be my punishment?"

"You'll serve as my adviser" I looked up, surprised and confused "As you might notice, I don't get along with Zeus, almost _all_ the time... So, when things that I believe must be done differently, I'd be in need of a different, um, _point of view_..."

"So, I'll be thinking _excuses_ for the rest of eternity for you?" I checked, just to be sure. He nodded.

"And, in return, I'll allow you to visit _her_ in her dreams" I perked up at that "And, if you do a good job, I'll let you join her in Elysium when her mortal life is over" Didn't have to think it twice.

"Where do I sign?"

* * *

 **Did anyone teared up like me when I wrote that?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hylla's P.O.V.**

I just got down from that filthy and greasy bus. _Urgh, I should had got a better way to travel to New York than that smellier bus!_

Anyway, I shouldn't complain much for my lack of planning. Being the Queen of the Amazons is a full time job and it always requires my attention. Though, my lieutenant claimed that I got myself bury in work since the last war, which could be a little true, so they forced me to take some time off, relaxing time, vacations... Call it whatever you want.

The reason I came to New York was to spend time with my little sister, even though sometimes we don't show it, we care for each other pretty much. Besides, Reyna told me she found a guy who has as a mother the Greek counterpart of ours, so that make us have a sibling, in a way. I'm excited to meet him.

I get down of the cab, after the driver gave me one more nasty look that I really wanted to wipe out of his face. I walked, confident inside the elevator, only to notice I wasn't alone. Next to me, it was a guy that was around 20 years. He was wearing jeans and a leather jacket, with short brown hair, his eyes focused on the numbers of the elevator, mumbling as they go up. I smiled to myself, noticing how good looking he was. _Maybe, I could have a little elevator fun..._

"Which floor are you getting down?" I asked him, casually, as if I was looking for conversation. I saw him glancing at me, before openly stare at me. His green eyes showed a lot of confusion and surprised, while his raised eyebrow checked me out from head to toe. _Pervert..._

"Sorry, do I know you?" he questioned me, after a while. We were already by floor 30. I had to get down at floor 137, so I had time.

"I've never seen you before in my life" I confessed, not even ashamed. He rubbed his neck, still confused.

"I swear, you look like someone I know..." he continued, as if he didn't believe it "What's your name?" _Gotcha!_

"Hylla... Nice to meet you" I pulled my hand out for him to shake. For a second, I saw recognition or something similar in his eyes, but it was away quickly.

"Oh, so you're Hylla?" I frowned at this, confused. _Had he met me and I forgot him?_ "I'm Dylan..." he shook my hand, smirking.

"So, Dylan... What are you doing here? If don't mind me to ask..." I added at the end, or he'll believe I'm so noisy.

"Well, I came here to visit a very special person to me..." _In other words, your girlfriend of the week..._ "We've been having a rough time and we're talking things out..." he turned to see the numbers again "I'm sure they'll be happy to see you..."

" _Excuse me_?!" I surprised him. He simply smirked.

"Your siblings" he explained, looking back at me "You're here to see your siblings. One boy and one girl" I gaped at him, not sure to hide my shock.

"Are you a seer?" I wondered, doubting it was just a simple mortal that could see through the Mist. He shook his head.

"Nope" he denied. I stared at him for what it seemed seconds before the elevator's door opened and he got down. He looked at me, still with his smirk "Are you coming or not?" I checked the number and saw it was my floor. I quickly got down and walked to the apartment, noticing that Dylan was following me.

"Are you following me?"

"No, we coincidentally are going to the same place" he replied, knocking on the door. I was so gonna get a word with him later. The door got opened and Reyna was at the door.

"Dylan" she greeted him, though I could sense she was trying not to smile.

"Reyna" he kept on smirking "Got you a surprise" he moved out of the way and Reyna gasped when she saw me.

"Hylla..." Reyna alternated between me and Dylan before kissing Dylan's cheek and hug him.

"Can someone explain to me what is happening?" I demanded, not used to be ignored. Dylan chuckled and pulled his hand out.

"I think we hadn't introduced ourselves properly. I'm Dylan, your sister's boyfriend" Now, it was my turn to gasped at them.

 _I just flirted with my sister's boyfriend!_

* * *

 **Aphrodite's P.O.V.**

After Octavian's trial, I felt terrible.

It was my fault he had to die, because I was the one who pulled tricks into Nico and Will's head to save him. I was sure that he could change, if he had the right person to do it.

I didn't count with Apollo getting all jealous of them and trying to seduce her. I thought he was doing that as a test for them, to see if they could survive the obstacles.

"If you excuse me..." I mumbled the Council, once Hades left with him. No one paid me any attention, which I thanked, for once. This whole mess had started with me and I had to finish it in the less painful way.

I flashed all of Octavian's possessions into my chambers, because I knew that once the trick over the Mist takes over the demigods, those objects will disappear and I'd never get them back.

I saw several hundreds of stuffed animals. I saw a box filled with fair tickets, restaurant bills, napkins, pictures and love notes that will never see that relationship again. I saw an album as well, with a picture of them in the cover. They were staring at each other with so much love, I was jealous, heartbreak and misery at the same time. I decided not to open them, wanting only her to stare at those love arts he made for her.

What was more heartbreaking was that I needed to face her, soon. Or she'll forget him too. And I promised that won't happen.

I flashed out of Olympus and directly into her room, where she wasn't, hopefully, or she'd be seeing him sooner that I wanted. I began placing the things around, hoping that would remember her of him.

"Aphrodite?" Hearing her voice was good and bad at the same time, especially, since I'm breaking her heart any moment now.

"They look nice, don't they?" I ignored her question tone, still staring at the stuffed animals.

"Yeah, they do..." she replied. Gods, I was feeling so guilty "But, they're not mine... They belong to my boyfriend, which I can't find..." _Good! I came here in time!_

"You won't find him" I assured him. I could sense her panic, the tears that wanted out.

"Did you kidnapped him, like Hera did to Percy?!" she accused me. Though I felt insulted, she had every reason to, because she couldn't find him "Tell me where he is" she demanded. My throat went dry and I couldn't speak "Tell me where he is!" she repeated. I finally turned to see her and she was the live image of desolation.

"O-Octavian won't be coming back because he's dead" I managed to say without stuttering. _Stuttering, me?! A goddess?! I've done things like this forever and I've never stuttered._

"He's not dead" _Denial_ "He was with me a few hours ago-"

" **Rachel, I need you to sit down** " I charmspoke her, or she'd never listen to me. She did as told, me sitting next to her as well "Rachel, Zeus made a trial for Octavian and sentenced him to death" Tears fell from her eyes, not believing my words "I tried to stop it, I was supporting him, as well as Poseidon, but..." I took a deep breath "But, we couldn't save him..."

"You should had tried harder!" she accused me. She was angry and I didn't stop her "I love him! I need him here, because he only did one mistake! You make mistakes all the time and you're never punished with death!"

"You're right... But, there was nothing we could do..." Rachel was sobbing and hugging the first pillow she could find. I really wanted to take her pain away, but I couldn't "Rachel, the reason why I'm here is because Zeus also said that everyone will forget about him. He's gonna make it like he died during the war..."

"Which means I won't remember our happy days? My happiness will go _puff_?" she sobbed, hiccuping. I shook my head.

"I'm here to avoid that. All of this..." I gestured all of Octavian's things "...is a way to help you remember. Pictures, tickets, animals... He really loved you..."

"Will I be able to see him again?" she whisepred. I sighed.

"I'm not sure... That's up to Hades" I answered, honestly. She nodded.

"I'd like to be alone, please" she requested. I nodded, getting up, but not before I gave her my locket "What's this?"

"It's my locket. Helps to imagine dates with the people you love... Just, hold it tight on your hand and think of him... For other people, it will last a second. For you, it'll last all the time you want..." It was the least I could do, give her happiness in her mind, so the heart won't ache much. She looked away and I flashed out.

I just hope Hades won't be really hard on his punishment.

* * *

 **Benthesikyme's P.O.V.**

I woke up with a tremendous headache, and with my head pounding against my hand. Or, it's the floor?

I don't care about that very much. Not, at least, as how much I care that someone kidnapped my niece.

I was furious.

I was outraged.

I was... so angry!

 _How dare they?!_ It's just a girl, an innocent girl that hasn't done anything at anyone and yet, someone is targeting her for revenge or even power.

What? You think I won't recognised my _own_ brother kidnapping his _own_ daughter?

Triton can be sneaky, but I'm smarter than he is.

Though I'm focused on getting Ariel back with me and her family, I can't help but to wonder what the Hades are gonna Percy and Annabeth do with me once they found out I missed their kid...

I'm some deep _schists_ , if you ask me.

I leaned against the wall and began to form a plan. My main point was to scare Triton, so he would move Ariel from his hideout. That way, I'd only have to follow him, get Ariel back and give my brother the beat up of his life.

 _I just hope Father doesn't get before me..._

I flashed out of the streets, since the time is ticking against me and Ariel, and flashed into the dinner room, where coincidentally, the whole family (Father, Mother and Triton) were, um, having dinner (I know we technically don't eat, but Dad likes to pretend so we have something to talk about)

"Thesi?" Dad greeted me, but I was more focused on wiping away the smirk on Triton's face.

"Where is she?!" I screamed at him, picking him up by the collar and stamping him against the coral's wall. Triton at least had the decency to groan because of the hit.

"Benthesikyme! Put your brother down this instant!" Mother demanded, but I didn't listen.

"Feel so powerful now, uh sister?" Triton mocked me. I growled at him and hit him in the gut.

"You better tell me where is she or I'll tell Father" I threaten him. Dad was silent, listening what were were talking "Have it your way, bastard!" I dropped him, when it was obvious he wasn't gonna tell me anything.

"Why are you molesting your brother?!" Mother rushed into his aid. _Selfless bastard..._

"He attacked in the middle of the streets and kidnapped Ariel!" I yelled at her. _Not like she'll care..._

"Triton!" Father spoke for the first time, looking at my brother "Is what your sister saying, true?" Father was always the diplomatic.

"Of course not, Father..." he lied to him. I growled at him again, wiping the smirk off his face.

"Lying bastard!" I continued, but Father stopped me away from him "You gave her nightmares for weeks and now you kidnap her! She'd done nothing to you!"

"Benthesikyme!" Dad stopped me, serious "Go to your room" I gritted my teeth, but swam away, pretending I was obeying. But I waited for him to come out.

"How she could recognised you?" Mother's ushered tone was heard. _She was in this too..?_

"I don't care, but I better go move her before she gets first" _Gotcha, loser._ I followed him until he reached a cave just above the surface. I saw him come out and walk into an abandon building. I could hear the struggling noises and the smell of the sea. Ariel was there! "How you always manage to get everyone?!" I heard Triton shout. I peeked from a window and saw Ariel, tied up to a chair.

"My Mommy and Daddy and my Aunties and my _Uncwes awe wooking fow_ me!" Ariel was trying to be brave, but I could assure she was scared.

"No, they won't find you! Not now, not _ever_!" Triton assured her, untying her and holding her tight.

"And, how do you call me?" A new voice came from the other side, shocking both Triton and I.

"What- what are _you_ doing here?!" Triton accused the voice, using Ariel as a shield for protection.

"I was just passing by and I saw my way for redemption..." the voice explained "Now, hand over the girl, and I'd never tell this to anyone..."

"You should be supporting me..." I had caught Ariel's eyes and made a silent gesture. She nodded and I walked the other way.

"I'm glad she's supporting _me_ " I made myself notice behind Triton "Nice to see you had a change of heart, Khione..."

"As long as this change doesn't kill me" she joked a little.

"I won't let it happen" I promised.

And we charged.

* * *

 **Annabeth's P.O.V.**

It was one of the few times where I was completely alone with Percy in his house. Not that we did much, but we valued every single alone moment we could get with each other.

"Have you started your valedictorian's speech?" Percy asked me, while watching TV. We were waiting for Ariel's return to have dinner, since Percy had decided to instil to Ariel family dinners. And Ariel didn't like eating dinner without one of her parents, which I found sweet, considering I'm not her mother.

"They hadn't asked me... yet" I added at the end, trying to focus on the documentary we were watching. It was a documentary on the History Channel about submarines, compromising our likes: blueprints and water.

"That wasn't what I asked you, _Wise Girl_ " he insisted, playing with one of my curls. I smirked and turned to see him.

"Yeah, I did" I admitted. He smirked back.

"You're a little predictable..." he teased me, earning a push from me "Just a little..."

"Nice save, _Seaweed Brain_ " I rolled my eyes at him and looked back at the TV, but it was hard to concentrate when he was curling a finger in my hair "What?"

"Nothing, I just feel anxious by something, that's all..." he shrugged, looking around. I frowned and looked at him.

"What is it?" I questioned him.

"I can't explain it... Is like, _something_ is telling me about _something_ bad... I know, I'm so helpful..." he finished, knowing what I was gonna say "Like something had change and other thing had been taken from us..."

"We can't worry about it, if we don't know what is..." I reasoned to him. He nodded, agreeing and hugged me, allowing me to rest my head over his shoulder. But I didn't have time to get comfortable, because the doorbell chose that moment to ring.

"I'll get it" Percy untangled me and went to get the door. _Maybe,are some of the guys... They like to join us for dinner. Or maybe, it's Poseidon for a visit... He loves to have dinner with Thesi and Ariel..._ "Annabeth, it's for you" I noticed Percy's voice super tight against his chest, which made me believe there was only one person in this world that would make him react that way.

My Mom, Athena.

"Mother? What are you doing here?" I greeted her, not caring if I was being rude with her. I haven't forgiven her for making me search for her statue all by myself.

"Warning you, before this gets out of control" I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms, waiting for her explanation "Annabeth, you must leave Perseus immediately" I gaped at her, and I was pretty sure Percy was eavesdropping from the other room and was making a lot of effort not to burst in and argue with my mother.

"And, why should I?" I wondered, trying to get where she was heading. Mother sighed.

"His behaviour will change drastically in the next hours... I'm afraid he'll hurt you" That's the best explanation she could come up with?

"Mother, Percy would- no, I correct myself. He'll _never_ hurt me" I corrected myself, knowing he'll never do it.

"Stop being so stupid, Annabeth" Mother snapped "Once he finds out, he'll unload his anger towards you"

"Once he knows _what_?!" I repeated, demanding an answer. Mother looked as if she was having a debate, but gave up about it.

"The daughter of Triton has been kidnapped" _The daughter of-_ I gasped and covered my mouth in fear. Now, I was sure that Percy was eavesdropping.

"Ariel's been _what_?!" he marched into the room and faced my mother and, no matter how intimidating she is, he wasn't backing out "Repeat it"

"The daughter of Triton has been kidnapped" Mother repeated, as if she was reading a note.

"And, your first reaction is to take your daughter from me?! You should be helping to look out for her!" Percy was right, what Mother had done made no sense.

"We won't find it!" Mother growled at her "And you're behaving exactly how I expected!" Mother grabbed my wrist and began to pull, but I broke free "Annabeth..."

"No, Mother. Ariel is now my daughter. I won't leave her like you did to me most of my life" Low blow, I know, but I couldn't help it. Athena was a stern statue.

"You'll be sorry" With that she flashed away.

"We need to call the guys, ask them to help us" I began, taking my coat. I was gonna walked all night if that meant to have her back.

"I'll search for Thesi... Whoever took Ariel, couldn't do it without Thesi..." Percy nodded, opening back the door.

Only to be surprised by the vision of Thesi, Ariel and someone else covered in mud and snowflakes.

"It's a long story..." Thesi only said that to our shocked faces.


	16. Chapter 16

**Percy's P.O.V.**

The first thing we did was to check if Ariel was OK.

Sue me, I'm a worrying father.

"You sure you're OK?" I asked for like, the tenth time. Annabeth wasn't stopping me. She looked as worried as me.

"I'm OK, Daddy" Ariel reassured me, her tiny arms wrapped around me. We were sat on the couch, while Thesi was still standing and helping her friend "Auntie Thesi find me and save me"

"Thanks" Annabeth whispered, though I was sure that Thesi heard it because she smiled and nodded. It was more than I could say, because I was more focus on Ariel than on anything else "C'mon, it's getting late..." she announced when Ariel started yawning. I picked her up and carried her to our room. If what Athena had told us was true, Ariel was sleeping with us for a couple of days. We stayed with her until she fall asleep and we even left a night light on, just in case.

"Alright, I want the long story now" I demanded, as soon as I was back in the living room. Thesi gulped and I was sure that wasn't because of my parental attitude "Thesi, I just found out Ariel had been kidnapped by Athena, don't make my mood any sour" Thesi frowned and glanced at her friend, who hadn't said a word yet.

"OK, that makes even more sense..." was the first thing she said

"What do you mean?" Annabeth questioned, next to me "Was my mother part of this?"

"In a way, yes" Annabeth gasped when Thesi answered. _Who could blame her_ "When Ariel and I were walking, someone came from behind me and smacked my head. I passed out after that, but I caught a smell of the ocean before I did" she began explaining "As soon as I woke up, I started to search for the smell, because I was sure I smelt it before"

"Did you remember who was it?" I blurted out, impatient. Annabeth smacked my arm, because I interrupted the story.

"Of course I did" Thesi stated, as if I was dumb "You don't live a couple of thousands years without recognizing that smell" I frowned, not understanding, but Annabeth gasped. She already connected the dots.

"Triton?" That confused me even more. _Who would kidnapped his own daughter?!_

" _Why_?!" I curled my hands into fists, from avoiding any water explosions or throwing things around.

"To hurt you, obviously" Thesi's friend spoke for the first time, and it was a voice I've heard before. It was cold and sharp, direct "Didn't think it was _this_ easy to do..."

"Behave or you're regretting it" Thesi warned her, not even glancing at her "But, yeah... It's that true"

"What did I ever do to him?!"

"Dad is always more proud of you than of him, Percy... He's _jealous_ " she stated, as if that was the most perfectly reason in the whole world. For me, it wasn't.

"But, what about my mother?" Annabeth wondered, curious. Thesi sighed.

"I'm not sure, but I have the feeling they joined forces to make his life miserable" she pointed at me. _OK, I can understand why Athena hates me, but to this point...?!_

"By kidnapping Ariel, Triton wanted to prove Perseus was a lousy parent as anyone. While searching it, he'd lose his control and become hard to handle, because he can't be control... Athena was counting on you to be frighten of him to leave him" Thesi's friend supplied "Once he was cool down, he'd realized he was a monster and he'd start feeling sorry for himself, pushing and attacking everyone on his way..." We stared at her, as if she was the master mind behind all this "Athena was counting on you to realize this while searching for your daughter, who you'd had never found..."

"That's so sick..." I recognized.

"And, twisted..." Annabeth added.

"And, perfect" Thesi's friend finished "Seriosuly, why didn't I thought of it before?!" she complained to herself. I was getting angrier by those comments.

"Who the Hades are you?!" I was tired of this _mary-go-round_ game she was playing and I wanted to know who was she. She stared at me, raising an eyebrow, as if telling me ' _you should know who I am_ ', but I was completely clueless. She sighed and the room began making more and more cold by the seconds. Thesi looked at her as if pleading her. But pleading her _what_? Suddenly, her appearance began to shimmer and she was surrounded by a cold wind, with snowflakes and stuff.

Even to clueless me didn't took much to realize who she was.

Khione.

* * *

 **Will's P.O.V.**

It's been a couple of months since Nico and I began ' _dating_ '.

Why do I say ' _dating_ '? Because we're acting like a couple of hormonal kids that playing against the rules.

Seriously, though we're more comfortable now than when we started, it's still unnerving how people don't realize and looks like we sneak out all the time.

Well, for everyone except Rachel. She knew it right away.

"Will?" Nico called me, wrapping an arm around me. He was more confident when we were alone, with no one to judge. Especially, since Hylla was around the house, butting in everything that was going on.

"What?" I was so relaxed, I didn't even want to open my eyes. I wanted to stay like that for a long time.

"It's still snowing out there..." I smiled to myself. Because of his seventy years trapped inside that hideous hotel in Vegas, Nico had never had the chance to see actual snow. For being a child of Hades, where everything is warm and stuff, he sure liked snow. Though, having snow in the middle of April was kind of weird, but we all knew Khione was after us, so she was probably wanting to mess with us.

Fat chance of that happening.

" _Do you wanna build a snowman~?_ " I sang to him, knowing he despises that song. He groaned and I chuckled "Now, seriously..."

"Don't sing that" he begged me. I smirked and pulled my tongue out. I was very childish when I wanted.

"It's a popular song!" I argued with him. He shoved me lightly, rolling his eyes "I can't believe you like snow, yet you hate that movie!"

"It's nice, but I'm not in love with it" he fired back. I tensed for a second, hoping he hadn't noticed. There was that word again, the word that I was afraid to say because that could scare him away. I wasn't sure before, but I think I'm sure now.

I'm in love with Nico.

Nobody knows- well, except one person. And that said person won't tell anyone because said person was becoming more and more sad as the days pass by and I didn't understood why.

"And, why is that? Because it reminds you of our own _Ice Queen_?" I joked to him, trying to divert the topic and my thought of that feeling.

"Now, it does!" he complained, giving me that smile that could actually melt the snow. _Gods, I'm in so deep schists!_

"OK, OK, my bad" I raised my hands in surrender, mockingly "But, seriously, you wanna head out?"

"Well, I'm bored and everyone is using the Spring Break to get ahead with homework... what does that tells you?" he stared at me, his hands over his hips and raising an eyebrow.

"That you can't live without my presence less than five minutes" I continued joking, which caused him to roll his eyes.

"Though I can't deny that your presence is a delight, I prefer the snow than you" I faked hurt and put a pout on my lips "You know I'm kidding, right?"

"I don't care, that was a wound to my heart, right here" I pointed at my chest, where my heart was, still faking hurt "I thought you liked me..." I whispered, to add more drama to the situation. Seconds later, he was hugging me close to him.

"Of course I do" he replied, also whispering. I sighed and breathed his cologne. Moments like this made me say ' _screw the rest, I don't care if we live a double life! I want him like this for me all the time!_ ' "You're the person I trust the most" _OK, that kind of hurt for real..._

"Only to trust?" I was truly upset and Nico realized the change of mood "So, this is a trusting game, no more?"

"No, Will... That's not what I meant..." he tried to explain.

"Then, explain it" I demanded to him. We never fought, but it's always a first time for everything, right? "Because, I thought we were in a relationship, not a trusting exercise"

"Will, you know that it's hard for me to let people in-"

"That's the excuse you always give, Nico" I recognized. It was the moment of drastic measures "I'm starting to believe you're hiding behind that excuse to keep your distance to me, but let me tell you something" I stood up and looked at him dead in the eye "Either you risk it or this ' _trusting game_ ' will end... and I'm not sure I wanna see you again if that happens" I left the room, between the guilt and the fear.

If Nico didn't take the risk, I was gonna lose him. Forever.

And, that's something I couldn't handle.

* * *

 **Garian's P.O.V.**

Reyna introduced me to our sister, Hylla.

She was an older carbon copy of Reyna. Which, in a way, tells me how will Reyna look like in a few years.

Apparently, Dylan also took noticed of this.

"Hey, Garian, can you help me with the salads?" he asked me. He and his niece were living with us after he and Reyna made up, which meant he was added to the kitchen and cleaning duties, though he didn't mind. Noticing how, uh, _tensing_ , things were between my sisters, I decided to listen to him and help him in the kitchen.

"Man, I could cut the tension with a knife..." I mumbled, when I was with him in the kitchen. Dylan nodded at me.

"Hylla reminds me very much of Reyna in some senses..." he acknowledged to me, cutting some tomatoes.

"All that Hylla reminds me is on the physical aspects..." I admitted, helping him "It's like having a mature and older version of her..."

"Older, maybe... Mature, I'm not so sure..." I turned to him, frowning.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him, leaning over the counter. He shook his head.

"That's something between Reyna and I" he cut the conversation. I nodded, understanding I didn't want to mess around with their private things.

"Dylan?" Hylla called him, from the door "Um, Reyna is looking for you" Dylan nodded, cleaned his hands and walked out, not even glancing around to us "Do you think he'll tell her?" she blurted out to me when we were alone. I frowned at her.

"Tell her what?" I repeated, not following anything. Hylla bit her lower lip, as if she was hesitating in telling me or not. I decided to give her a hand "Hylla, if you don't tell me, I can't help..."

"When I was coming here, I, um... I had an encounter with Dylan"

"Sure, you met him in the elevator" I recognized. Dylan had made sure _everyone_ got that when they saw him walking in with Hylla this morning.

"I didn't _just_ met him in the elevator..." she trailed off, looking between insecure and terrified. I didn't understand, but I was a smart guy. Connecting the dots wasn't that hard.

"You didn't..." I pointed at her, as if she had done the nuclear bomb. _Well, she created a different bomb..._

"I was testing a theory!" she defended herself, serious. I stared at her, not believing my ears.

"Which one? How sisters break their bond when someone flirts with their boyfriends?" _Wow, Hylla... I didn't thought you'd fall this low..._

"I swear I didn't know he was her boyfriend!" she excused herself. Though, that could be true, I think is Hylla the one that should be telling this to Reyna, not Dylan.

"You should tell her" I advised her, not entirely happy of what she did "If it comes from him, and he doesn't know that, it could end bad..."

 _Ding, dong!_

"I'll get it" she offered, running away from the kitchen. Soon, the house was filled with laugher and noises.

"We're back!" Travis' voice was clearly heard around, making everyone get out of theirs rooms to greet them. I watched them from afar, noticing Thalia's forced smile, Rachel's absent look and the absence of Percy, Annabeth, Ariel, Reyna and Dylan.

"Aww, we were expecting a bigger welcome!" Connor pouted at the just hugs and pats in the back.

"I can give you a bigger welcome" Clarisse smirked. Connor paled and shook his head.

"I'm good, you can carry on" Everyone laughed at this.

"What are you guys doing here?" Frank wondered, curious.

"Well, we have several things to tell you, but I guess we can wait till dinner-"

" **Hylla**!" Reyna's scream was heard around and Hylla's face paled even more than Connor's when he heard about Clarisse ' _special_ ' welcome. Storming out from the studio, was a outraged and furious Reyna. Not something I wanna have against "How. Could. You?!"

"It's not what it looks like-"

"Hylla, _how could you_?! What did you wanted to prove?! How fast can my heart break?" Everyone was silent at this, though Dylan was trying to calm her down, it wasn't working very well.

"Why did you tell her?!" Hylla turned to Dylan, angry.

"Because I don't keep secrets from her" Dylan answered, not caring she just angered the Queen of the Amazons.

 _This is gonna be an interesting dinner..._

* * *

 **Nico's P.O.V.**

There are few words that could describe the mood during dinner.

A vigil is more animated than this.

First of all, Percy, Annabeth and Ariel weren't here, because Annabeth had called that Ariel had a rough day and she was asleep. Though she didn't get into details, I could figure it was something _bad_.

Second, Reyna, Dylan and Hylla were having their own silent war. Thankfully, Dylan's niece, Megan, was in her own little world, talking animatedly with Juniper and Lou about princesses and picnics.

Thalia was awfully quiet, playing with her food and picking it. When she got tired of that, she'd push it to the other side of the plate, sighing.

Will was sitting next to Rachel, who was staring at the space, holding a locket in her hand. Will was trying her to eat, snapping her out once in a while. I was sulking myself of what Will told me before.

The mood was so somber, not Travis, Conner or _even_ Chris tried to crack a joke about anything. It was time to do something. _Though, it could end in a disaster..._

"So... had anyone heard from Thesi?" I asked out loud, not caring who would answer. _I was hoping Will will..._

"Can't believe you use your free time to flirt with the first guy you have in front of you" Reyna spatted, trying to maintain the composure. _Here we go..._

"I didn't know who he was!" Hylla defended herself "But, it was obvious he knew who I was and said nothing!"

"He was trying to see what kind of person you were!" Reyna argued back, almost attacking her food.

"Rey, you need to defend my actions..." Dylan interfered, calmly "You know the truth and that's enough for me..." he grabbed her hand and rubbed it with his thumb. _I want Will to do that to me..._

"I have some news" Thalia announced, breaking the glaring contest the sisters were having.

"We do too" Grover nodded. Everyone looked at him "But, Thalia was speaking first..." Thalia shook her head, smiling sadly.

"I bet your news are ever better than mine, _Goat Boy_... Let's hear it!" she encouraged him. Grover sighed and looked at Juniper, who nodded.

"We're gonna get married" Everyone erupted in cheers, though I could see the fake smile on Rachel's face. She was happy, but that was breaking her.

"I'm glad for you to say those news first..." Thalia continued "Anyone else?"

"We're staying till graduation!" The Stolls shouted, getting up from their seats, as if this was a musical. Thalia didn't say anything.

"Not that kind of news, but... eh, it works" she admitted, shrugging "Now, let's go sour. I'm going back to the Hunt. Cheers" she drank her glass in one sip, everyone staring at her.

"When?" Jason's voice sounded broken. And no one could blame him, it's his sister who's leaving.

"After Spring Break..." Thalia confessed "But, I promise I'll visit"

"You better" Jason warned her, hugging her tight.

"I have news too..." Rachel got up, looking more decided than in the last week "I'm transferring back to Clarion's Academy for the rest of the year..." Will was the first one to complain.

"Rach, why?" She shook her head and I saw some tears in her eyes.

"I have a reason. A reason I can't explain..." she told him. It was obvious for me, but she wanted to stay quiet about it "Please, I promise it's better for me..." she assured him. Soon, everyone had Thalia and Rachel under a group hug.

"We're sorry we ruined dinner, guys..." Thalia apologized, trying to lift the mood. Everyone said it was fine and stuff, but Rachel pulled me away from everyone.

"Look, I shouldn't be telling you this..." she started, but I couldn't stop her "But, Will is broken"

"And, I'm a coward and I'll lose him because I can't take away this fear" I recognized. She grabbed my shoulder and made me look at her.

"If you lose him, I can assure you that you'll never feel alive, you'll never be the same, you'll never- never have a reason to smile again..." By the end, she was in tears and I was the one hugging her "Promise me, Nico..." she made me promise. And, I thought of the way Will smiled every time we were together. Every time we joked. Every time we shared a stolen and hidden kiss.

I didn't want to lose that.

"I promise"


	17. Chapter 17

**Francia's P.O.V.**

I knocked on Clarisse's apartment. Apparently, a few friends of her had decided to leave and the group wanted to make a farewell party and, since Clarisse knows nothing about decoration and that kind of things, she called me. Which I consider a nice gesture, being consider.

"Francia!" _Oh, how I hate/love my luck!_ Garian was standing wuth the door open, and here I am, without controlling my messy hair.

"Ga-Garian..." _Great, now I'm stuttering!_ I managed to offer him a smile before walking into the apartment "So, um... the party?" _So fast down to business?! Not good..._

"It's kind of a celebration/farewell/welcome party" I stared at him, confused "Well, a couple of friends got engaged, other ones leave and some friends and my sister came to town-"

"You have another sister?!" I interrupted him, surprised. _He never told me! Wait,_ why _should he tell me?_

"Yeah, Reyna's eldest, Hylla..." he explained, rubbing his neck "They're not in the best terms right now..."

"Oh..." _Wow, what a very eloquent and deep thought..._

"Yeah, well... Hylla's personality is not the best..."

"It can't be worst than Clarisse's..." I pointed out, smirking. He nodded.

"True. Now, let me tell you where you need to help us..." he guided me to the living room, where people gathered with boxes of decoration and stuff like that. I saw a lot of people I haven't met before, like a couple of twins, a guy with crutches, a girl with multicolor hair, a girl with auburn hair and another reddish one "Guys!" Garian called their attention, though I was desperately hoping they would ignore me "This is Francia-"

"Francia? As in ' _Francia_ '?" one of the twins raised an eyebrow to Garian, in a very suggestive way, along with a smirk. The girl with the auburn hair smacked the back of his head.

"Keep your opinions and pervert thoughts for yourself, Stoll" she scolded him, serious. I looked down, blushing, because I kind of figured what he was saying. _But, there was no way Garian would look at me like that..._ "I apologize for that... I'm Katie and these are Lou, Juniper, Grover and the Stolls"

"What? We're not worth mentioning?" the other twin complained, with hurt. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Not when you're behaving like if you are 10!" the other girl, Lou, replied in her place "If they give you trouble, just come to us" I nodded, smiling politely.

"Alright! You're suffocating the girl!" _Cheers to my savior!_ Clarisse walked in, along with Chris and a girl that looked a lot like Reyna. I frowned at her.

"It's rude to stare" the girl frowned back at me, more challenging. I blinked and looked away.

"Relax, Hylla" Clarisse interfered for me "I'm sure she was confusing you with Reyna... Right, Francia?" There was something in her tone of voice that sounded urgent and close to trouble. Then, it clicked. She did look like Reyna.

"Of course! I mean, Garian mentioned you look like Reyna, but I never expected to see these much of resemble" I babbled away, like everytime I was nervous. Clarisse placed a hand over my shoulder to stop me "I'll stop now" I squeaked, shutting up. Chris gave me a smirk in sympathy. _Why...?_

"This is the girl Garian couldn't stop rambling about?" she eyed me, up and down, making me feel conscious.

"Hylla!" Garian hissed, blushing "Don't treat her like that!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, should I apologize to the girl who comes like a puppy everytime you called her?" she replied, kind of insulting.

"Clarisse called me" I blurted out, before someone could stop me "She asked me for help to the party-"

"And, you think _we_ want your help for the party?" she interrupted me. I sighed and counted to ten "We're perfectly manage to do it-"

"Fine!" I snapped. Everyone was in silence, because I don't snap at no one and, much less, with all these people around me "I came because _a friend_ asked me. If you think that's superficial or even low, then you may wanna re analyzed your life, because you won't get to anything!"

"You don't know me!" she attacked me.

"And, you don't know me, which I think its no reason to attack me!" I spun around and left the apartment, angry and sad.

Little did I know, I was being followed.

* * *

 **Calypso's P.O.V.**

Thesi had called me and told me she had something very important to discuss with me.

I didn't know what she wanted to talk about, but I was prepare for anything.

For what I didn't prepared was for not only one, but two godly presence in my room. Two presence I recognized pretty well.

"Calypso" Thesi greeted me. I couldn't see her because I was looking outside my window, watching the streets of New York. When I finally turned around, I couldn't contain my shock "Please, do not scream" Thesi begged me, when I saw the second presence.

"What is _she_ doing here?!" I shamelessly pointed at Khione, who was standing there, her head down.

"You need to hear us" Thesi continued, in a very soothing voice. I nodded and sat down by my bed "OK, um... Where should we begin?" she shared a look with Khione, who was still staring at me.

"How about with an apology of trying to kidnap me?" I tried to be helpful, but I was lead by my own grudge, frowning. Khione rolled her eyes.

"You weren't!"

"Because Leo was smarter than you!" I argued back with her. I'm sure we'd had argue all day, if Thesi didn't step in.

"Girls, stop it!" she looked at us, almost pleadingly "When did we stop being friends...?" she questioned, trying to sound civilize.

"When you got married" Khione replied to her, her arms crossed on her chest. Thesi stared at her, in a silence that could either meant she wanted her to continue or she was too shock to say anything "Face it, you got so trapped into your newly husband, you never got time for us" It was my time to roll my eyes.

"Khione, just because you always were jealous of the fact that Thesi married _Enanos_ -"

"Who's _Enanos_?" Thesi whispered at me. I smirked.

"Your ex" Her face lit in understatement and she chuckled.

"Fits him"

"Anyway, Thesi never stopped hanging out with us..." I kept defending her "The fact that _you_ began to cheat her, made _you_ drift away. Do not turn this on us, Khione" I warned her when I saw her mouth opening.

"We need to stop fighting!" Thesi broke our staring contest "Girls, don't you see what one puny, egomaniac, selfish and sneaky god did to us?" She was right, of course, but I'm not sure we'll admit that "Khione, if you had come with me and told me you were in love with Enalos, things would had turned differently"

"Different how?" Khione turned to her "You'd had pleased him when he asked you? Just like Calypso threw herself shamelessly to the first demigod that faked love to her" I turned grim and glared at her.

"Leave Ulysses out of this" I gritted my teeth at her.

"And, she still have feeling for him!" she mocked me. Thesi was as mad as me.

"I thought you wanted to change" Thesi fired at Khione "You saved my niece because you wanted out!" _Uh? Ariel was in trouble?_

"If I knew the way out would included a get-together with you two, I think I'd had thought it twice" _Ouch, that hurt..._

"If you want so desperately a happy ending, then I think I am the one who hasn't managed to have yet" Thesi noticed, trying not to show her hurt "Calypso has Leo and you have Enalos... In your own twisted and sick way..." she recognized "But, if you want him back, for what he was, then, you'll join me and Calypso against him" Thesi didn't leave much room for debate.

"If I join you, would you promise to not kill him or harm him deadly?" she asked, as if she feared for his health. I shared a look with Thesi and nodded.

"I promise that, not only you two would have the respect you're looking for, but also that Enalos will not be harmed... deadly" she added at the end, making her understand that she couldn't do much if Enalos attacked her.

"So, which one is the plan?" I finally wondered, crossing my arms on my chest. Thesi shared a look with us and sighed.

"First, I need to have a talk with my Father..."

* * *

 **Amphritite's P.O.V.**

I looked wordlessly for my son, who I haven't seen since his good-for-nothing sister ' _accused_ ' him of kidnapping his own daughter. If she ever discovered the truth, we're all condemn and doom. And, I'm overreacting!

"Mother..." I heard a whisper next to me and found Triton, holding with the wall, almost ready to collapse. I held him before he did and carried him towards his room. I placed him on his bed and began to tender his not-yet-healed wounds, that weren't many, but it made me feel more helpful.

"What happened, Triton?" I used my soothing voice on him, moving some hair off his face, like any worrying mother.

"She- she attacked me" He didn't need to specified on who, because I already knew who was ' _she_ '. Sighing, I gave him a smile.

"Rest, my son..." I told him, getting up "I'll deal with this right away..." Triton nodded and I left his room, in an eager search for my dear husband.

"Amphirtite, not now..." Poseidon mumbled, not even looking up from the papers on top of his desk. I huffed, faking annoying.

"So, MyLord won't be interested about the attack against his son?" At least, that made him look up.

"What? What attack? Wait, _which_ son?" he added at the end. I was fuming, but I controlled my anger, which was far more important for the result.

"Triton, Poseidon" I emphasized to him, trying not to clench my teeth "Triton was attacked"

"Triton is a good warrior... I'm sure he walked out of the fight without harm..." Poseidon relaxed when I named our son. _Didn't he care about him?!_

"He does have minor injuries-" I recognized.

"There, problem solve" Poseidon interrupted me, going back to his work.

"-made by _our_ daughter" I continued, as if he didn't interrupt me. Poseidon gave me his devoted attention. _Devoted, as if!_

"Which daughter?"

"Benthesikyme, Poseidon!" I snapped. Was he playing stupid or what?! "She attacked without any reason our son!" Poseidon stared at me, like if he didn't want it to believe.

"I found it really hard to believe-"

"Oh, so now you won't believe your only son?!" I cut him, like he did to me. I was furious, how could he not believe me or Triton?!

"Could you shut your mouth, woman!?" Poseidon slammed his hand down the table "What I was saying wasn't that I don't believe you or Triton-"

"Then, why are you questioning me?! You should punish her!" I did it again, gaining a glare from him. It was frightening, but I didn't cower back.

"Benthesikyme would never attack Triton without any reason!" Poseidon finally finished. I curled my hands into fists, but kept quiet "I'd like to speak to both Triton and Thesi to see who was the victim and who the perpetuator"

"A... fair method" I managed to say, even though I didn't consider it very fair. But, I had to play the part.

"Now, I'll speak with Triton. Alone" Poseidon got up from his place and headed to see Triton. Triton didn't need me in the room to know that he had to talk as if he was the victim.

"I imagine things didn't go according to plan?" Athena's voice floated next to me, through an IM. I turned to see her, smirking.

"Just a small bump on the road, Athena..." I admitted, not losing the smirk.

"What are you thinking?" Athena looked in deep thought as asking me the question.

"That if Triton convinces his father that his 'cruel sister' attacked him without reason, those two spawns will have no one to help them defend and your daughter will see in which side she should be..." Athena perked up at the mentioned of this "Like a said, a small bump on the road..."

"And I wonder why I despised you all this years, Amphritite..."

"Flattered, Athena. But we know _very_ well why" I glared at her. Athena's look harden and nodded back.

"I'll call when I consider it prudent..." Athena vanished the IM, leaving me alone

 _Now, we're close..._

* * *

 **Sally's P.O.V.**

I was baking a fresh stash of blue cookies, since now that I have a beautiful, stubborn and very sneaky granddaughter, the cookies seem to disappear more quickly than normally.

" _Gwandma_? _Awe_ the cookies _weady_?" Ariel asked from her place at the table. She was coloring some book Paul got her.

"I'm about to put them in the oven" I recognized, placing the plate inside the over.

"Yummy!" Ariel licked her lips, very adorably.

"Let's hope that the Cookie Monster doesn't eat the all this time..." I joked to her, making her blush and giggle.

"I heard the word ' _cookie_ '?" Percy butted, walking into the kitchen and sitting next to Ariel. Ariel giggled again.

"Cookie _Monstew_ , Daddy" she repeated, making Percy frown.

"The one that eats the cookies or the one that looks like a cookie?" Ariel's eyes snapped open.

"Is _thewe_ a _monstew_ that looks like a cookie?" For some reason, she looked slightly scare about the simple thinking that there was a giant cookie walking around the city, scaring kids.

"Oh, yeah... It's really yummy!" Percy continued, not trying to scare her.

" _Monstews awe_ not to eat..." she reasoned, frowning her little eyebrows.

"True. But this one is..." Percy admitted the first part. Ariel, who was still unsure, got down from her chair and ran around the apartment, calling Annabeth.

"Mommy, Mommy! Daddy says _thewe's_ a Cookie _Monstew_ that we can eat!"

" _Seaweed Brain_!" Annabeth yelled, making Percy only chuckle. I chuckled with him, but for another reason.

"Shouldn't you run?" I questioned him, sitting down. He shrugged.

"Nah, at this point..." he replied "Hey, Mom... I know you were worried since I didn't send any college applications-"

"Percy, before you continue..." I interrupted him, gently "I wanted to apologize about that..." Percy stared at me, as if I was something strange "Is the dream of every mother, watching their kids grow up and going to college to be whatever they wanted to be... But, I know you're a demigod and your time is, somehow, limited... I guess I just wanted you to make you feel normal, for once..." When I finished my explanation, Percy had placed his hand on top of mine, smiling.

"Mom, you're gonna make me feel guilty that I hid this from you..."

"What are you talking about?" I frowned, not understanding.

"Well, I didn't send college applications to the normal ones..." he gave me a look, a meaningful look "That's kind of what I wanted to talk about with you..."

"I'm a little confused... If you didn't send college applications to the normal ones... then, where?"

"New Rome" I gasped and stared at him, shocked "It's been kind of what Annabeth and I always wanted... Settle down, without worrying about monsters or nothing but the normal stuff, you know..." _Settle down? Did my seventeen-year-old boy was already thinking in marriage?!_ "And, now that we have Ariel, well... made the decision more easy for us"

"Wait, let me see if I get this right" I stopped him, feeling the need to slow him down for a second "You are telling me that you applied for college in New Rome?" Percy nodded "Did you got in?" He rubbed his neck, like when he's nervous "Percy..."

"I don't know yet" he confessed "But, I'm sure that Annabeth will get in and I plan to go with her"

"Are you taking Ariel with you?"

"Yes" He didn't hesitated to answer "I was planning on working as a camp instructor in my free time, if I don't get into college, now that the camps have a better communication thanks to Jason and take care of Ariel..."

"Good plan... Annabeth did it?" He groaned.

"No! I planned it all!" he surprised me "For real!"

"Fine, fine! I believe you!" I raised my hands in defeat, taking the cookies out "Now, let's celebrate!"

"Cookies!" Ariel showed up with Annebeth behind her.

In no time, we were celebrating with blue cookies.

What did we celebrate?

That I have the best son in the world. That Annabeth has the best boyfriend. And that Ariel has a very considered Daddy.

We celebrated Percy.


	18. Chapter 18

**Poseidon's P.O.V.**

I walked inside Triton's room, to find him full of bruises and minor injuries, which I assume were bigger some moments ago. That's one quality of the gods, we heal easily.

"Triton" I called him, serious. Something inside told that Triton wasn't as innocent as his mother wanted to portray him, but I gave him the benefit of the doubt to find out. He straighten up, trying to act tough and hurt at the same time, but I wasn't fooled by the acting.

"Father..." I nodded back and stood close to his bed.

"Your mother informed me that you were attacked-" He nodded eagerly, as if he wanted to confirm something "-by your sister"

"It wasn't _just_ my sister, Father" he added, looking down "There was someone else with her..."

"Were you able to see who it was?" Triton remained silent, in a very obvious way "I see..."

"You don't believe me" he stated, as if he knew I didn't.

"Let me decide that" I looked at him, sternly. I didn't like that people wanting to control what I think "Tell me your side of the story"

And, he did. Triton described perfectly detailed the situation, the place and each fist and punch his sister gave him. I simply watched him with an expressionless look, because I mostly didn't want to give away what I was thinking. Though, one thing was bothering me and that was the fact that if he could remember details about which punch blew first, why not who was the other person in the room.

"-and, that was it" Triton finished, looking at me for a verdict. I nodded and walked towards the door "That's it? You're not gonna say anything?" I turned to look at him.

"I'll let you know my decision when I'd spoken with your sister" I announced. His jaw clutched, but said nothing at me. I left the room and guided myself to the throne room, to finish so businesses. It was my surprise to find Thesi waiting for me.

"Dad!" she greeted me with a hug. I hugged her back because, despite what she might had done, she was my daughter and I love her very much.

"Just the girl I wanted to see" I recognized, leaning back. Thesi frowned, though it wasn't for long before she gasped.

"Mother already came to you with the gossip" she shook her head, not believing it. She chuckled dryly, as if she expected this "I'd should came sooner..."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, trying that she didn't feel in an interrogation. Because she doesn't work well in one.

"Daddy, you won't believe what I have to say, but I'll say it anyway" she decided, sighing.

"I'm listening"

"Remember that yesterday I accused Triton of kidnapping?"

"Of course I remember" I acknowledged to her "It's not everyday that I see you behaving like that..." Thesi blushed, but nothing else.

"Well, I kind of did that to provoke him because..." she bit her lip, nervously "He actually did it"

She told me everything. Ariel's nightmares, the encounters in the park, how he managed to get her unconscious and the plan she devised to rescue Ariel back. She also told me that, in the last minute Khione helped and how they managed to defeat him. As she was talking, I didn't feel as if she was faking it or even gloating about it, she actually didn't like doing it.

"So, you take responsibility of Triton's beat up?" I questioned her. She nodded without hesitation.

"I did it for a good cause" she justified herself. I nodded, understanding her point of view.

"Thesi, your mother wants me to take you to trial..."

"I know..." she admitted, smirking "And, you're gonna give her that" I stared at her, completely baffled "Me against Triton. And Athena will be the impartial judge"

"Thesi, you're playing a risky game..." I tried to talk her out of this, but she shook her head.

"Dad, you don't see it? In a trial, we're forced to say the truth... Athena will have to listen, instead of siding with someone..."

"You think she's part of this?"

"Khione said it..." I sighed. _She trusted in her too much for my taste..._

"Alright" I agreed "But, you'll need a good defender..." She smiled at me.

"I have the best"

* * *

 **Enalos' P.O.V.**

I was starting to worry when Khione didn't show up in the next morning. She usually is here by nightfall, but I imagined I put a lot of pressure on her and decided that she would be fine on her own for a few more hours.

Now, I'm worrying worst that a mother who can't find her baby. And, I'm not like that. Not even with her.

"Sir?" One of my servants, a Cyclop, called me, kind of wary. I smirked inside, knowing I could still impart some fear "Would you like us to look out for her?"

"No" I blurted out. I didn't want to think that Khione had betrayed me, but she was a goddess. She could look after herself "She can look after herself" I voiced out loud, kind of not even believing it myself. But I couldn't show weakness, because that would mean that I have a soft spot for her and that could make her a target.

"Thanks for the vote of confident" her voice flew from behind me. I let out a sigh I didn't know I was holding back before turning to see her. She wasn't any different from yesterday, though she was covered in mud and dirt.

"Do I wanna know what happened to you?" It was rhetorical, of course. I wanted to know what happened to her, so I could blow some tension in some idiot.

"Unless you changed your mind, no" I frowned, not understanding what she was saying to me.

"Change my mind about what?" I repeated. She sighed.

"About the path you're taking" My look harden on her and turned around.

"I thought I was pretty clear about that" I stated, my hands resting on the table.

"Enalos, c'mon!" she sounded frustrated, though I didn't understand why. I wasn't gonna change my mind from night to day "Enalos, I was offered a chance for thing to turn around..."

"So, you're gonna abandon me" It wasn't a question, or a doubt. It was a statement. She was gonna leave me, like she did before.

"I prefer I rather not" she stated. I could hear her steps getting closer to me until she was behind me and placed her cold hands on my shoulder and waist "Please, let this all go..."

"You didn't let it go when that kid Valdez beat you up in Texas or whatever the state's name is... It doesn't matter!" I grew frustrated. She was gonna leave and I couldn't stop it "You continued and went to search for your revenge again in the ship and you were-"

"Enalos" she cut me, turning me around. I noticed a different expression in her eyes, which always been cold. But, I was the only one who could see under that coldness. I could notice her emotions, unlike the rest of the deities and mortals out there "I- I had the chance to do something amazing and extraordinary and people thanked me because of it... I want that for you too..." she was being honest with me and herself. She did wanted the best for me and herself "Enalos, where is the god I fell in love with? That god who could see a noble cause just to impress the goddess he loved...?"

"That god is gone" I replied, coldly. Was as if I was turning into an icicle. She stared at me "It was gone the second he realized the gods will never see the small actions and reward them"

"They will this time" she insisted, but I didn't want to listen anymore "Please, I will lose you if you don't come with me..."

"Goodbye, Khione" I said, shocking her. She stood in her place, not before kissing me. It took every cell in my body not to reply to the kiss. Not to show her I didn't want to lose her again. But my pride had won the game and I was still as a statue. Cold as ice.

"I love you" she whispered in my ear. I swallowed and looked at her, still with my cold eyes.

"If you actually did, you wouldn't be taking the other side of this fight" I accused her. She looked down and pulled away from me "I hope I don't have to find you in the battlefield... Because I won't have mercy" I confessed. Khione stared at me before walking away. I really hoped she wouldn't get into the battle or forced herself to fight me, because I'm not sure I'll be sparing her life.

For the first time in a long time, I felt alone.

Truly alone.

After this is over, I'll do everything in my power to get her back.

I swear it on the Styx.

* * *

 **Frank's P.O.V.**

Things with Hazel were getting better, I couldn't complain. Though, there was a little part of me that was restless.

It was the need to do something important.

I'm not saying school isn't important. It's just that the life of a demigod is more running away that actually hit the book. And, even when we have a little breath I enjoy it and appreciate it, I was impatient to do something good.

Specially after the great fiasco of body controlling.

"Things won't be the same without the girls..." Hazel sighed next to me. I nodded, agreeing. We were gonna miss Rachel and Thalia.

"I'm sure we'll see them for the guys' graduation..."

"Oh, graduation!" she mocked me. I chuckled and went back to my book "You're bored" I looked up from my book and to her. She was staring at me, serious.

"Actually, this book is very interesting" I showed her the cover "It's about roman trials held in the times of the Caesar!"

" _In my times, we were on trials all the time and we loved it!_ " she imitated the voice of a lar, making me crack up.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Jason popped his head into the room, curious.

" _In my times, we eavesdropped all the time and we had our ears cut off and we liked it!_ " I continued this time. Jason laughed with us and that was us for a while, making fun of the lars. Soon, the rest of the guys joined us and we were imitating what a lar would say about anything. It was a good medicine for some things, like the mood and the sadness.

"What's all this noise?" And, someone had to come and cut the party. Hylla showed up at the door, frowning and crossing her arms.

"It's a crime to laugh?" Piper wondered, raising an eyebrow. She didn't get along very well with Hylla because of her ' _dominating attitude_ ' towards the men. It was as if Piper was the middle man between Thalia and Hylla. It was a nice balance, considering I didn't want to be maimed or slaved.

"Someone is looking for you" she ignored Piper and pointed to me. I looked surprised, but nodded. She turned around and left, revealing Thesi in her place.

"What's her deal?" she wondered.

"Fight with Reyna" Katie explained. Thesi nodded and walked closer.

"Frank, I need a little favor from you... Actually, if all could help..." she added at the end.

"What do you need?" I questioned her, politely. Everyone nodded in agreement. She sighed.

"Well, you see... Last night, Ariel was abducted-"

"What?!"

"How did that happened?!"

"Why didn't you tell us?!"

"Enough with the chit-chat! Let's-"

"Guys!" Thesi screamed, shutting effectively Thalia's order "Ariel is fine..." We all breathed out in relief, calming down.

"Wait, if she's OK, then why are you telling us?" Reyna joined the dots, frowning.

"Because who did that was Triton-" Some gasps, some frowns, some mumbled "-and the one that helped me was Khione"

" _Ice Queen_?!" Leo blurted out "Are you insane?!"

"Leo's right" Lou supported him, looking weird "Wow, I can't believe I said that..."

"Hey!"

"Guys!" she called our attention again "The point is I'm gonna get a trial and I need a lawyer-"

"What's with everyone and their trials?!" Travis complained, making some of the rest shrug.

"Frank, would you be my lawyer?" she finally demanded.

"Yes" I didn't hesitate.

I was gonna prove her innocent.

* * *

 **Chris' P.O.V.**

After the outburst of Francia with Hylla, I decided to follow her, just in case she'd do something crazy. I gave Clarisse a look and she nodded. She knew me very well and I didn't need to explain to her what I was thinking.

Advantages of knowing me.

I followed her close enough to hear her complains, but far enough to give her space, especially when she arrived to Central Park

"Who does she think she is, judging me like that?" I sighed, really tempted to answer to her when she sat down on the bench "I didn't judge her, I was even nervous to meet her! I mean, it was the sister of the guy I like..." I smirked to myself. _Clarisse owes me fifteen drachmas..._ "What am I saying? He'll never see me as a potential girlfriend..." she wailed, hiding her face in her hands. I decided to finally get closer.

"Francia?" I called her, to avoid a scare. I didn't manage it. She jumped in her place, a hand over her heart.

"Jesus Christ! Chris!" she scolded me. I chuckled and sat next to her "Don't scare me like that!"

"You know, Jesus will never had prevented the shook" I decided to break the ice talking meaningless things.

"It's just an expression" she replied. I nodded, looking ahead at the trees "Did you follow me?"

"Why you think I'm here?" I answered with another question, smirking.

"Great, now I have a stalker-"

"I prefer the term ' _bodyguard/friend_ '" I cut her, playfully. She sighed and shook her head.

"I'm not sure I'm looking for that right now, Chris..." I looked at her. She looked awful, closer to the hysterics.

"You're closer to the hysterics, Francia" I said, outloud, looking back to the trees

"Now, I'm a borderline psychopath?" I chuckled at her bad attempt to joke.

"No, just a confuse girl who doesn't understand why she was mistreated like that" She kept quiet, but I know she was looking at me "Hylla, well... I'm not sure if Garian himself knows it, but had bad problems with her father and she believes men are nothing better than slaves..."

"It's not hard to guess what happened to her" I nodded, in agreement.

"Look, I'm not sure if that was meant as an insult from her-"

"It felt that way" she interrupted me, crossing her arms.

"-but, considering that founding Garian was recently, Hylla still needs to process the fact that he is her brother and he won't do the same mistakes..."

"So, you're saying that, in her own twisted and creepy way, she was looking after him?"

"In her own twisted and creepy way" I repeated, looking at my friend "I think that Garian expected Hylla to greet you as Reyna, but... well, you know how it went down"

"Horrifying for all the people in that room"

"Nice way to express it" I complemented her "But, yeah... What I'm saying is... Don't blame Garian for other's mistakes"

"Oh, I'm not blaming Garian for that" she assured me "I'm just cooling off before facing his sister again... Though, if he asks me, Reyna is my favorite" I laughed, nodding.

"Then, my work here is done..." I got up and waved at her "I'll see you at school... though, you're invited to the party"

"I'll... think about it" she promised me before heading on my way.

 _Good I could fix that one up._


	19. Chapter 19

**Benthesikyme's P.O.V.**

I had decided to allow Frank one free night before he could help work on my defense.

You know, the ' _going away_ ' party.

I was invited, of course, but I didn't want to cause more problem that the ones I bring, so I decided to watch from afar. I saw everyone having so much fun that I found myself smirking.

I remembered watching them play a game about ' _sticking the tail_ ' to a donkey or something. The girls let Ariel force them into a tea party. The guys played video games. I saw them laughing, joking and enjoying themselves.

I know I sound like I'm going to lose, but it's something I tend to do once in a while, because I'm a goddess and, well... you know the problems with us gods. We live eons and tend to forget about the important things.

The next morning, I wasn't at Paul and Sally's, like I always was. I was still crouching on the rooftop in front of the apartment, watching how the rest of the party were scattered around and how the late night up and sugar pass its fine. I chuckled when Leo complained that his head hurt and that he was never getting that much of sugar again. Promise that I knew he'll break the next time.

Suddenly, I felt a presence behind me. I didn't know if I wanted to gag or if I wanted to roll my eyes. I conformed with doing neither of them.

"Aren't you a little old for spying on me?" I wondered out loud, not even turning around. I knew that would set him off "I mean, you weren't sneaky at all-"

"Shut _up_ " he ordered me. I glanced over my shoulder and saw his nostrils getting wide open everytime he breathed. _He was angry, oh boy..._

"I suggest you to calm down, before you get a stroke" I simply said, turning back to watch the demigods. In that moment, they saw me through the window and I waved, showing my biggest ' _fake_ ' smile. Some waved back, other began to whisper between them. I sighed and finally faced Enalos.

"You turned her against me!" I rolled my eyes and shook my head "Don't! Don't deny it!" he pushed me. It was obvious that he wouldn't take reasons.

"I didn't turn anyone against you" I told him, not in a mood to fight, not even argue "If you want someone to blame, go ahead and blame me. But know that it wasn't me" I finished, my hands over my hips and watching how Enalos was pulling out his knife.

"You're gonna pay for everything you've done!" he assured me, screaming at this point. I winced, my ears a little sensitive to his girly screams, but it was bad, nonetheless "And, then... Then, she'll come back to me..."

"Whatever, Enalos" I sighed and deciding to make him keep his dignity, I started to walk away. But he stopped me, holding my forearm "Enalos, let me go. I'm not in the mood" I warned him.

"Everyone will pay... But you will pay first!" he announced, his other hand turning into a fist and throwing it at me. I dived under it before he had the chance and, with the arm he was still holding me, I twisted it behind his back, before untwisted it and make him fly to the floor.

"Enalos, c'mon... We don't have to fight..." I tried to reasoned with him. He got up, wiping some ichor that was showing up from his mouth.

"Oh, but we do..." he replied, obviously getting mad. He charged towards me, but I avoided him and he stopped before getting hit by the wall. I raised my arms into defensive mode, not wanting to hurt him, if I didn't have to. Besides, I had promised Khione. Enalos threw punch after punch, hitting my forearms and leaving bruises. I didn't care about those.

"Enalos, stop it! You're gonna get yourself hurt!" I grabbed his fist and twisted it. He took the chance and grabbed me in his arms, as if he was hugging me from behind. The bad thing? He wanted to punch my face, but I avoided all the shots, making him punch his own face "Told ya..."

"Shut up!" he roared and began to choke me. Though, we don't need air or food to survive, it was kind of hard to fight with his hand around my neck. I pushed him backwards, knowing that at some point, we'd even get against a wall of the end of the building. Luckily for me, we hit the water tank's stairs. Enalos groaned and I used that opportunity to turn our direction, turning us around. I walked towards the stairs and began to climb it, just to jump when his hand couldn't hold me anymore, freeing me from his embrace. I landed behind him, furious.

"I warned you I didn't want to fight" I pulled out my daggers from my back and frowned at him. He glared me even more than before and charged again. This time, I was ready for him. What I didn't count of was that something was thrown at him, taking him out of his route. The impact was so strong, he was hit against the wall next to him. I turned my eyes and what I saw was completely unbelievable.

"Can't believe you started the party without us!" Leo smirked at me. I was speechless, especially by their way of traveling and that no one had saw them. Frank had turned into a dragon and had carried Hazel, Nico and Will on his back, the last one with his bow and arrow ready. Jason landed perfectly, holding Piper in his arms. Percy managed to built a almost-froze-water-bridge that allowed the rest to cross safely, everyone of them weapon ready.

"It's not a party and... What are you guys doing here?" I questioned. Not that I didn't want their help, but it was my fight.

"A little ' _thank you_ ' would do the trick, punk" Clarisse stated. I stared at her, before frowning.

"Thank you. Now, please _go_ " I demanded them, noticing how Enalos was groaning and getting up "It's my fight and I wouldn't want any of you to get hurt"

"We're demigods, Thesi... Is an occupational hazard" Percy quoted, making me shook my head.

"I mean it this time, Percy!" Just as I complained, Enalos got up and charged against Juniper, who wasn't paying attention. I quickly ran to her side, pushing her away and my daggers clashing with Enalos' "Get out!" I repeated, gritting my teeth.

"These demigods won't save you this time" Enalos taunted me, but I wouldn't fall for his tricks.

"I don't need them to beat you!" I declared, pushing him away from me "You touch them again..."

"Oh, did I find your sensitive spot?" he mocked me. I growled and threaten take a step closer to him. He took a step back, making me smirk.

"Oh, did I find you're scare of me?" I teased him back, smirking. He frowned and changed again. But this time, I was ready. I deflected his dagger and tossed it away. I hit his legs open and pushed him down onto the floor, my knee on his chest, while my daggers held his hands away from me "Your ego has always been your downfall..."

"What are you waiting for then?! Kill me!" he spatted at me, when he finally realized he lost. His eyes looked exactly like those from a mad man, begging for his hour to come. But they also held sadness and regret. And I'm a sucker for regret.

"What used would that make?" I clarified to him "I can't kill you and you know it..."

"You don't have the courage to make it..." he felt smudged about it. I frowned and leaned over his ear.

"Takes more courage to walk away with the knowledge that you spare a life that doesn't want to be save" I whispered, smirking. He struggled under me, but I didn't budge "Percy, can you call Dad?" I called out loud, not turning my eyes from Enalos.

"That was quite a show, Thesi..." I heard Dad's voice and I almost pass out. _He has been there the entire time?!_ "You look ready to pass out, sweetie..."

"Wha-" I was cut when I looked around and saw the entire Council (minus Apollo... I wonder what happened to him), along with my mother and Triton, surrounding me and Enalos, between us and the demigods.

"We saw the entire fight, daughter of Poseidon" Hera spoke first. I stopped the urges I have on rolling my eyes, but I glanced that Annabeth hadn't.

"And, what?" I asked, not understanding a word she was saying. Or where she was heading.

"The Council had came to conclusion" Zeus announced, trying that all the attention was focused on him, as usual.

"A conclusion? Let me tell you what I think about that-" A hand stopped me from talking and it took every cell in my being not to bite the hand that was stopping me.

"As I was saying, the conclusion we had reached..." Zeus made a dramatically pause, watching everyone in a way that said ' _interrupt me again and I'll zap you up_ ' "...is that Benthesikyme is found not guilty of her attack against Triton without a reason" I frowned, not understanding. _I just won the trial because of a fight? And a fight that I hadn't said much?!_

"On the other hand..." Hera continued from where Zeus stopped "Enalos here present and Khione, who's a fugitive as we speak, will be punish with all the weight of the Council-"

"No" I denied at them, finally getting rid of the hand that was holding me back.

"Did we ask for your permission?" Artemis made her appearance, her usual frown on her.

"Neither am I" I fought back "Khione helped me rescued my niece. Without me asking for her help!" I defended her, under the incredulous look of Enalos "I don't think she should deserve that kind of treatment!"

"What are you doing, defending someone who dare you over and over?!" Ares was outraged and I noticed how Chris was trying to stop Clarisse.

"I don't care" I glared at him "Enalos will be trial and will be given a fair punishment. Khione will be exempt from charges" I pushed. Dad looked extremely proud of me for some reason, though Mother was glaring at me

"You have no power over-"

"Actually, brother" Dad interrupted him, smirking. _I bet he was dying to do so..._ "Benthesikyme has every right to say in this matter. You see..." Poseidon paused dramatically, exasperating everyone "I had decided months ago that I was gonna get a new heir and, as it-"

"Father, you can't!" Triton complained.

"Poseidon, don't you dare" Mother muttered. I was speechless, not knowing what to say. Dad simply glared at them and continued.

"Thesi, because she's my _new_ heir, has voice and vote over my decisions and situations that revolve me" Speechless wasn't the word I was looking. I was shocked. _Beyond_ shocked.

"Dad, I think you traumatized her" Percy poked me with his finger. I let him do it twice, before I smacked his finger away "OK, OK, she's back"

"For real, Dad?" I was close to tears and everyone noticed it "I- I don't think I'm ready..." I stuttered, lowering my head and finding with the scowl of Enalos "What?"

"You're gonna blow it up"

"No, she won't" Percy defended me. I bet it took a lot of courage, considering the Council was there "I think Dad made a great choice"

"I think the same" Annabeth supported him. One by one, the demigods said the same.

"So, Thesi... What should we do with him?" Dad gestured to Enalos. I stared at him for a moment before getting off him.

"I think it's be better for him to start from the bottom. Earn the respect, but being under surveillance 24/7. Also..." I raised my finger, signaling I wasn't over "I want Khione to work with Athena over the decisions"

"How dare you suggest-"

"You can't always have an impartial view, Athena" I noticed to her, frowning "Khione might be cold hearted, but that's the exact balance the Council needs between you and Ares"

"Hey!"

"It will be done" Dad patted my back, smiling "I'm proud of you, Thesi"

"I'm just glad that everything ended up well..."


	20. Epilogue

**_Epilogue - First Week of June_**

 **Benthesikyme's P.O.V.**

It's been a while since I've seen the guys for the last time.

Things ended up kind of well, but that didn't make them any easier.

After Dad made me his new heir, Triton went rampaged around the city (underwater, which I'm thankful... _in a way_ ), until Dad himself stopped him, claiming that he should stop behaving like a spoiled child or that the charge of general of his army will go also be mine. That certainly worked with Triton, who is now spending his time between non-stopping training and war council. He looks more relax and calm. I'm just glad he's doing something he's happy with.

Mother, on the other hand, swam away into the caves of her old home. She still there, thinking that the ' _silent/distance treatment_ ' will make Dad see how wrong he was on appointing me as his heir. And, though Dad is a little piss and upset that Mom took that decision, I'm not seeing any efforts from him to get her back. Maybe, he learnt his lesson after sending Delphin the first time when he wanted to marry her.

To my surprise, my sister Rhode came to visit and was highly surprised by my new position (she was as surprised as I was to see her). She congratulated me and told me that, if I ever needed any help, that I should let her know. In that moment, I couldn't keep my mouth shut and blurted out that, if she wanted to help, why would she keep away for so many years and stuff. Rhode broke in tears and confessed to me that she never visited because her husband Helios (yes, the titan) was getting more and more blind everyday and that he needed her assistance. I shut my mouth and comforted her about it, saying that if she needed any kind of help, didn't hesitate in asking it.

The Council almost burst me into flames because of my new position, but thankfully Dad threaten them with creating unbalance within the Council if they did so (not that everyone was unhappy with my new status, but I could name a few * _coughZeuscough_ * * _coughHeracough_ *). That calmed the waters soon.

The sad part was to leave my mortal family. Ariel cried like a river, hugging me close and asking me not to leave. It broke my heart. Sally and Paul also were there, telling me to visit anytime, just like Dad. Percy and Annabeth, well... they understood better the situation and asked me to be careful and have ' _eyes on my back_ ', if you know what I mean. I promised them that I'd be for their graduation ceremony.

Things for Khione and Enalos didn't go as well as I expected, but weren't as bad as they wanted. Enalos is on max security prison, where a few bad-tempered Cyclops take guard around him, in a cave that's just above the surface. He still believes that I turned Khione against him. Khione had a hard time adapting in New York and being summoned by the Council every five seconds to solve a dispute. Though, it wasn't exactly what she wanted, it helps her to get used to it. She visits Enalos all weekends. I'm happy for them.

"Thesi!" Dad screamed at me "You're gonna be late!"

"I'm coming!" I yelled back, straightening my dress. Today, it was Percy, Annabeth, Travis, Katie, Clarisse, Chris, Grover and Juniper's graduation. I kind of force the different parents to attend to the ceremony. It's not that everyday your kids will graduate from high school. Huge honor "There, I'm done"

"You look amazing, sweetie" Dad complemented me. I rolled my eyes.

"Good thing Aphrodite is not coming..." I mumbled to myself, when we flashed out the palace and into the ceremony, full of mortals and stuff. We were saw before we could see.

"Auntie Thesi! _Gwandpa_!" Ariel's squeaking voice greeted us, jumping on us with a hug. I picked her up mid-fly and twirled her around, making her giggle "Dizzy, dizzy!"

"OK, OK!" I stopped, smiling at her. She smiled back before hugging me. Soon, her shoulders began moving up and down "Aw, mermaid... Why are you crying?" She leaned back and looked at me.

"Be-because D-Daddy a-and Mom-my _awe_ g-gonna lea-ve me!" I frowned, wiping her tears.

"They won't, mermaid... Your Mommy and Daddy will never leave you"

" _Undewatew pwomise_?" she pouted at me. I nodded and kissed her cheek, rocking her from one side to the other to calm her down. Dad had been talking with Paul and Sally, who looked excited.

"Thesi?" I heard my name being called and I turned to see Rachel and Thalia, who just arrived for the ceremony.

"How are you girls doing?" I wondered, holding better Ariel, who was playing with my hair.

"The Hunt is great, but I need human contact from time to time" Thalia recognized Rachel simply nodded and placed her hand over her necklace, absentminded "Have you seen my brother?"

"Eh, not yet" I confessed, looking around. Soon, a loud noise made us realize they just had arrived.

"The party don't start till I walk in!" Leo shouted around, only to get a smack in the back of the head "Ouch, _Beauty Queen_!"

"One, stop calling me that!" Piper started "Two, stop quoting Ke$ha!"

"Is good to know some things will _never_ change..." Rachel muttered, with the ghost of a smile. I smiled sadly at her. _I wonder what happened to her..._

"Thalia!" Jason named her, greeting her with a hug. Soon, everyone was hugging everyone, while I talked to Reyna and Dylan, mostly apologizing what happened. Megan, Dylan's niece, was glued to Reyna's side, smiling in complicity with her uncle. Dylan dismissed the issue, saying it was ' _history_ ', though he asked me for some way to recognize monsters and stuff. I admitted I knew nothing about it, that he should talk to Hazel or Lou.

"You know, Garian got himself a girlfriend..." Reyna gossiped to me, shocking me. She pointed at a black haired girl, who was smiling shyly while her hand was on Garian's "Hylla still don't approve her, but... I do, so..." she shrugged at the end.

"May all the guests take their seats, please?" the principal's voice echoed around the place through the microphone. All the adults, siblings and even the togaed students took seat. I sat with Ariel in my lap, who was waving frantically at Percy when he turned to see us "Today, we're here to celebrate a new generation of students that will leave the walls of Goode High. Though we hope to see their faces in the future, doing what you guys love, we'd be proud of anything that you accomplish, no matter how small it is" the principal spoke, his head high proudly "And now, to give the Valedictorian speech, Annabeth Chase" Annabeth got up from her seat, and walked to the stage, accompanied by a round of applauses. A ' _Go, Annie!_ ' was heard around the crowd. My guess is Thalia.

"A few months ago-" Annabeth started, looking ahead and not down her notes "-when I wasn't even asked to do this speech, my boyfriend already asked me if I wrote it" she gave Percy a sly smile "That's me. The girl that's always prepared for everything. The girl that always has a plan. And a plan B when things don't go right. But..." she paused, looking at us, the crowd "One thing that I've leant from high school is that, even when you plan your life, your grades, your study hours, the time you spend with your friends... Life is not about plans" she confessed "It's about to make the best with what you know, with what you have and with who you know... The things that had happened to me this year would nothing but a good anecdote that me and my friends will remember to ours kids..." she chuckled, winking at my direction, especially Ariel "Those who bother you in high school will be a long memory and you'll be shining under your own name" I noticed several people moving around, uncomfortable from what Annabeth said "Guys, we just started to live... Let's make it worth living" she finished, with a smirk in her face. Everyone gave her a standing ovation while she got down, smiling. Ariel was clapping in my arms, super hard, with the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"And now! Our graduated!" The principal named one by one the graduated, Travis making everyone laugh when it was his turn.

Watching a part of the group graduate made me realize that things are ephemeral. Things come and go, especially for a goddess like me. They'd graduate now, but next year would be another part. And the next, another one. Until they all graduated from high school and start graduating from University, getting summer jobs, moving in together, marrying, having families...

I smiled at the thought of the family expanding.

And, I wished that, someday, when they tell this story... my- no, _our_ story, they start saying that it all happened with a goddess at Goode...

 **THE END**

* * *

 **This is it...**

 **I wanna thank all of you guys who supported me for the past 2 years while I was writing this amazing story...**

 **This epilogue is for those who put up with my mistakes (grammar and historical) and my dramas (inside and out the story).  
**

 **This ending is dedicated to those who followed my from the begining, who believed in me when I thought my story was gonna be lost in the sea of stories. For those who comment, favorited and followed every week.**

 **For the ones who claimed I was original and that, even when high school stories are so overdone, you gave me your support. Even when I was about to quit during the first part, remember?**

 **To all of you, this is my present. It's been a nice ride and something NO ONE can take away from me. I save every single one of your comments and I appreciate all of them.**

 **This won't be the last thing you see from me, no. I have other stories to continue that I hope you'll read with as much interest as you read this one.**

 **I wanna say something like ' _may the odds be in your favor_ ' or ' _may the force be with you_ ', but I'd be talking to the wrong fandom.**

 **All that's left to say is... ' _Live, demigods. Live your life to the fullest. Make history. Dream. Love. Live_ '**

 **Love you guys all!**

 **xoxo, SilverHuntresses**


	21. SOMEONES IS PRETENDING TO BE ME

**NOT A DRILL!**

 **ATTENTION!**

 **ATTENTION!**

 **SOMEONE IS PRETENDING TO BE ME AND COPYING MY STORIES!**

 **I REPEAT, THIS IS NO DRILL!**

 **mtruyen . top/d oc-truy en/ story/ 16396430 -morta ls-m eet .ht ml**

 **SOMEONE IS COPYING MY STORIES WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, ALONG WITH -blue-cookies- COVER!**

 **PEOPLE, DESTROY THEM!**


End file.
